Not Asrama or Asmara Anymore
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Yah, dari judulnya aja udah ketahuan. Yup, yup, yup! Ini sekuel fic 'Asrama or Asmara' yg gaje itu, lho... PLEASE ENJOY. Absolutely Sebastian x Ciel. Or...not? Yah, pokoknya baca aja, ya! BONUS CHAPTER! LEMON FOR 13th CHAP! DLDR!
1. Intro

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso *udah tau, kan?* dan yeah, Sebastian & Ciel punya semua orang kecuali yang ada di fic ini. Mereka punya saya.

**Warning** : AU, sho-ai, bersihkan otak sebelum membaca!

**Rated** : T. Perubahan menyusul kemudian *Tapi jangan berharap banyak, ya. Saya takut mengecewakan*

* * *

**Welcome to Asrama or Asmara! Eh, salah! Sekarang bukan di asrama lagi, deng!**

**So, this is Not Asrama or Asmara Anymore!**

**Terima kasih buat teman-teman yg me-review chap terdahulu**

**Shinki PrimoVongola, Nirmala Azalea Maurish, Nesia Eg Yufa, nanachie, shiRan-chan, sasutennaru, .Rinko, Sara Hikari, Asaka Shirou, Umiikpmft, Yuusaki Kuchiki, Shu AliCiel, Fhaska, Flat-Face'Akai', icchantique**

**Arigatou for your reviews! *bows***

* * *

**INTRO**

**Minutes to Midnight  
**

**.**

**.**

Suatu malam di kediaman Tanaka muda…

"Hya! Henti- Se-Sebas! Gyaa!"

Lha? Suara apa itu?

Ya, kita lihat sama-sama awal kejadiannya, ya!

.

.

**30 menit sebelumnya, pukul 11.30  
**

TRAK! TREK! TRAK! TREK!

Sepuluh jemari ramping sibuk menari diatas _keyboard_ sebuah laptop. Hal yang biasa. Setiap malam juga begitu keadaannya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, membetulkan letak kacamata yang mulai melorot di hidung. Mengganggu.

Sebenarnya sih matanya masih bisa dibilang normal. Sama sekali tak butuh bantuan kacamata. Tapi di depan laptop ataupun layar-layar sejenis lebih dari 12 jam sehari, cepat atau lambat tentu bisa membuat mata katarak. Bekerja di perusahaan besar memang penuh resiko. Bahkan rumah pun jadi area kerja. Sepulang dari kantor dan sebuah tempat lain, dia selalu mengurung diri di ruang kerja.

Seseorang mengintip dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Memperhatikan orang yang fokus di meja kerjanya itu lama sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk diam-diam.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu kerja seserius itu?" tanya sosok yang baru bergabung di ruangan itu sambil memeluk pinggang yang seorang lagi dari belakang. Karena terkejut, si kacamata refleks memukul kepala sosok itu.

"Auch! Ciel! kau ini kasar sekali!" protes sosok itu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Masih untung aku nggak memukulmu pakai laptop!" ujar si kacamata a.k.a Ciel Phantomhive sambil bangkit berdiri. Masih ingat dia, kan? "Sebastian! Keluar!"

"Lho? Aku kan mau menemanimu!" jawab sosok satu lagi yang yeah…itu Sebastian, lho! masih ingat juga, dong?

"Nggak perlu!" Ciel mendorong punggung Sebastian yang lebih tegap dan lebih tinggi darinya tentunya. "Kau itu mengganggu!"

"Oke! Oke! Tak usah mendorongku! Aku akan keluar sendiri. Aku tak akan mengganggu, oke?" Sebastian berbalik menghadap Ciel. Dia menyeringai, membuat si kecil curiga. "Tapi…"

Ciel berjengit saat Sebastian mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. "_Kiss me_!"

Si muda, yang _mood_-nya terlanjur buruk, malah menendang kaki pria itu kuat-kuat. "Pergiiiiii!"

"Au! Kasar banget, sih! Dasar anak kecil!"

"Siapa yang anak kecil, hah? Kau sendiri yang terlalu mesum dasar Tuan Pedofil!"

Mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam dan bertahan dalam posisi berdiri mereka seolah mereka sedang dikenai sihir jadi batu.

"Kekh!"

"Khu!"

"Hahahaha! Dasar! Sadar diri sedikit, dong!" gelak Sebastian.

"Habis…suasananya nggak berubah! Hehe!" senyum Ciel.

Ya, Ciel kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Desember nanti usianya 22 tahun. Bukan usia remaja lagi, kan? Itu juga sama sekali tak bisa dikategorikan anak dibawah umur. Jadi, masih pantaskah Sebastian mendapat julukan Tuan Pedofil?

Sebastian Michaelis dan Ciel Phantomhive, dua sejoli ini sudah setahun ini tinggal serumah. Setelah Ciel lulus dari Middleford University satu setengah tahun yang lalu, mereka langsung _backpack_ berdua selama hampir setengah tahun. Pergi ke beberapa negara di Eropa dan itu malah membuat Sebastian punya 5 cabang Paradise On Your Mouth diluar Inggris. Di Venice, Athena, Paris, Barcelona, dan Berlin. Semuanya kota romantis. Di Inggris sendiri, juga sudah ada 5 cabang.

Ciel selalu mengagumi bagaimana bisnis Sebastian berkembang begitu pesat hanya dalam waktu 5 tahun. Dia memang berbakat. Ciel sendiri saat ini bekerja di tempat yang paling dia inginkan. Taka Enterprise. Karirnya berjalan bagus. Baru setahun, dia sudah mendapatkan posisi manager pemasaran.

Ho…jangan pikir itu berkat hubungannya dengan Sebastian dan Tanaka yang menyukainya. Sekarang presdir Taka sudah resmi jadi Lau Tanaka. Dan kalian tahu apa yang dia lakukan pada Ciel? Dia memberinya tugas segunung dan mengandalkan anak itu. Boleh dibilang Ciel itu merangkap jadi penasehat pribadinya bersama Sebastian. Tak heran kalau kita sering melihat dia masih berkutat di ruang kerja hingga dini hari.

"Lau mengerjaimu lagi, ya?" tanya Sebastian sambil merapikan anak rambut Ciel yang mencuat.

"Yah…pekerjaan biasa saja!" jawab Ciel. Dia tak menyadari bahwa kini tangan Sebastian sudah melingkar dipinggang rampingnya.

"Coba kalau waktu itu aku menerima jabatan sebagai Presdir Taka" katanya sambil menempelkan dahinya di dahi Ciel. Ciel terkejut saat mengetahui ulah Sebastian yang kini merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh si _raven_ tersebut. Tapi dia lebih terkejut lagi dengan pernyataan yang Sebastian ucapkan.

"Maksudmu…kau menyesal, begitu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Sedikit"

"Kenapa? Bukankah jadi koki itu cita-citamu sendiri? Bukan karena aku kan, ya?" tanyanya dengan raut penasaran dan cemas.

"Yah…aku hanya membayangkan kalau aku jadi bosmu, kita bisa melakukan 'ini itu' di ruang rapat"

"Mesum!" jawab Ciel sambil mendorong wajah Sebastian menjauh. Sumpah! Dia merinding! Dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sebastian. "Sudah sana pergi! Kau menunda pekerjaanku!"

"Hihihi! Aku kangen sama wajah _blushing_-mu itu. Oke! Aku bawakan cemilan, ya!" Sebastian melepaskan Ciel.

"Nggak usah kembali juga nggak apa-apa! Lebih bagus malah!" jawab Ciel sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang panas. Sebastian berbalik menuju satu-satunya jalan keluar di ruangan itu.

"Sebastian!" panggil Ciel. Sebastian berbalik dan hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat bibir Ciel sudah menempel di bibirnya. Baru sebentar, dia sudah melepasnya lagi. "Aku mau teh Assam. Jangan terlalu kental, ya! Gulanya cukup satu"

Dengan cuek dan tanpa dosa, Ciel kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Hei! Yang tadi itu tidak lebih dari 5 detik!" protes Sebastian. Ciel tak menanggapi. "Pokoknya aku meminta pertanggungjawaban saat aku kembali!"

Sebastian melesat keluar sementara Ciel komat-kamit dengan tampang sebal. Dasar Sebastian! Selalu saja begitu! Diberi hati minta jantung. Tapi kekesalannya berangsur hilang saat dia kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

.

.

**15 menit kemudian, pukul 11.45  
**

"Cemilan tengah malam dataaaang!" seru Sebastian saat masuk membawa nampan.

"Iuh! Si pengganggu dataaaang!" balas Ciel.

Sebastian meletakkan piring kecil berisi satu _slice_ puding strawberry dan secangkir teh Assam yang wangi di sebelah laptop Ciel. Baik penampilan maupun baunya sudah sangat menggoda perut Ciel.

"Silahkan dimakan, _My Lord_!" saji Sebastian ala pelayan restoran. Ciel hanya mencibir sambil menyambar sendok kecil. Tak sabar rasanya mencicipi puding buatan Sebastian yang _yummy_. Tadi dia sudah makan 2 potong dan rasanya memang belum puas, sih!

"Eit! Tunggu!" Sebastian menghalangi akses Ciel untuk menjajaki pudingnya. Ciel berjengit.

"He? Kenapa? Awas, kau!" Ciel mencoba menyingkirkan Sebastian tapi pria itu terlalu teguh. Seperti biasa. "Hiih! Maumu itu apa, sih?"

"Kan sudah kubilang. Aku minta pertanggungjawaban!" tegas Sebastian.

"Makanya…maksudnya apa?" tanya Ciel sebal. Sebastian menyeringai dan itu membuat Ciel sedikit menyesal karena bertanya.

"Ciuman tadi terlalu singkat. Aku mau kau menciumku selama sepuluh menit!" ujar Sebastian dengan…err…senyum mesumnya.

"Gah! Minta cium saja sana sama boneka beruangmu! Aku malas! Kau membuatku malas!" jawab Ciel tak kalah keras kepala. Hm…mereka memang begitu deh! Dua-duanya sama-sama keras dan itu tak berubah meskipun umur mereka tambah tua. Begitu juga usia jadian mereka.

"Cium aku atau…" mata Sebastian bergerak cepat untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat digunakan sebagai tawanan. Dan ah! Beruntungnya dia. Dengan cepat dia menyambar benda hitam di atas meja. "Atau kuhapus datamu di laptop ini!"

GRAKK!

Ciel bangkit dari duduknya dengan syok.

"Ja-jangan gila Sebastian! Aku belum menyimpannya! Kalau kau tidak menurunkannya sekarang juga, akan kubunuh kau!"

"Jadi kerjaanmu ini lebih penting daripada aku? Oke!" Ciel hanya bisa menganga saat Sebastian berpindah ke sofa tak jauh dari situ. "_Close_, _Do you want to save_-bla, bla, bla, mm…_No_!"

.

.

**Waktu sekarang, 12.00  
**

"Hya! Henti- Se-Sebas! Gyaa!"

Ciel mejerit panik saat dia benar-benar melihat _tab_ konfirmasi berisi persetujuan untuk menyimpan atau tidak.

"_Kiss me_!" goda Sebastian.

"_No_! Eh! Err! Ya! He! Ja-Jangan dihapus!" Ciel tambah panik begitu kursor putih sudah bertengger di kotak '_No_'. Sementara itu Sebastian malah makin asyik menikmati kepanikan Ciel. Pria pujaannya itu terlihat sangat mengagumkan dengan wajah paniknya yang manis. Lagipula Ciel memang manis. Dia yang sekarang dan lima tahun lalu sungguh tak ada bedanya. Karena teh kah?

*Bukan. Itu karena kebijakan Author*

PIP!

Suara itu membuat Sebastian dan Ciel kompak melihat ke laptop.

PIP!

Ciel tahu bunyi itu. Sebastian memperhatikan salah satu lampu LED di laptop berkedip merah.

PIP!

"_Save_, Sebastian! _Save_! Baterainya mau habis!" komando Ciel. Sebastian malah menghabiskan sekian detik untuk menoleh ke Ciel.

PIP!

"_Save_, bodoh!" Ciel melesat ke arah Sebastian dengan geram. Sebastian mengarahkan kursor-nya ke kotak '_Yes_', dan…

LEP! Laptopnya mati total. Dengan _file_ tadi dalam keadaan belum di _save_!

"Ups!" seru Sebastian. Dia bisa merasakan _deathglare_ yang amat sangat _dark_ dari arah belakangnya. Sambil menelan ludah, dia berbalik. Diluar dugaan, Ciel tersenyum manis hingga Sebastian terlena untuk sesaat tapi…

KRETEK! KRETEK!

"Mati, kau!" kini Ciel yang manis berubah seperti psikopat menemukan kucing untuk diotopsi. Dan…

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

Ciel saling menyapukan kedua tangannya sambil memandang puas ke Sebastian yang tengah mengusap kepalanya sambil beraduh kecil. Tangan Ciel memang kelihatannya kurus, tapi tenaganya lumayan. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya dia dibuat babak belur. Ingat Asrama or Asmara Chapter 4? Disana Sebastian malang juga dipukuli. Kasihan…

**Skip skip**

"Aduuuh! Dasar barbar!"

"Ya, tapi aku ini barbar yang kau cintai, kan?" ledek Ciel sambil meraih laptopnya. "Salahmu sendiri! Aku jadi mengulang semuanya dari awal, deh! Kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau besok presentasiku jelek!"

"Hiih! Kalau perempuan, kau pasti jadi istri yang sangat cerewet! Jadi laki-laki saja cerewetnya minta ampun!"

"Sudah sana keluar! Jangan ganggu aku!" Sebastian mengerutkan hidung dengan sebal sambil bangkit dari sofa. Kali ini dia keluar dengan sukarela. Tapi dia tak langsung beranjak dari sana. Dia mengintip Ciel dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Ciel melakukan hal yang seharusnya. Men-_charge_ laptopnya dan kembali menekurinya di meja kerja. Lalu…

"Hihihi! Rasakan kau Sebastian! Sebenarnya aku sudah menyimpannya. Salah sendiri selalu menggangguku!" Sebastian menganga. Jadi…Ciel mengerjainya? Lagi?

'Sial! Sial! Awas kau ya, Ciel!' geramnya dalam hati lalu dia pun beranjak dari sana.

**XXX**

Satu jam kemudian Sebastian kembali ke ruang kerja Ciel. Ini sudah hampir jam 2 malam. Biasanya sih jam segini…

"Tuh, kan! dia ketiduran lagi! Dasar!" Sebastian menghampiri Ciel yang terlelap di meja kerjanya. Di depannya, laptopnya masih dalam keadaan menyala. Sebastian menyimpan lembar kerja aktif disana dan menutup laptop. Setelah itu dia mengangkat tubuh Ciel dibahunya.

"Dasar! Apa dia tak tahu kalau dia beratnya minta ampun? Apa dia tidak merasa membuatku repot kalau setiap kali harus mengangkatnya ke kamar? Untung aku ini kekasih yang baik!" Sebastian mulai bermonolog seperti malam-malam sebelumnya kalau Ciel ketiduran di ruang kerja.

Sesampainya di kamar Ciel, Sebastian membaringkannya di ranjang. Seperti biasa dia menyelimuti tubuh si rambut biru. Tapi saat selimut itu sampai di leher,

"Eh, tadi dia mengerjaiku, kan ya?" tanya Sebastian pada dirinya sendiri. Dipandanginya wajah polos nan damai seolah tanpa dosa milik kekasihnya itu. Lalu dia menyeringai ala maniak. "Hm…kalau membuat pembalasan pasti menarik dan asyik!"

.

.

Pembalasan macam apa yang akan Sebastian lakukan?

Oke, ketemu lagi di chapter depan, ya!

* * *

**AN :**

Sebenarnya saya sudah membuat chap ini kira-kira 5 hari yang lalu. Tapi saya ingat, saya baru mempublish fic multichap yang baru juga yg bodohnya dibuat belakangan setelah yg ini *saya agak ragu publish yg ini cepat2 soalnya ada semacam kebingungan mengenai tokoh & rated-nya nanti* Ada yg mau memberi saran?

Tadinya sy nggak mau publish ini dengan pertimbangan, apakah sy sanggup meng-update fic ini & yg lain secara beraturan mengingat beberapa fic yg lain jg gak keurus *ngaku*

Tapi setelah sy pikir2, nggak papa juga deh di publish. Habis...fic yg lain kok kayaknya berasa suram banget, yak! Kayaknya sy butuh fic yg lebih bikin sy & kalian santai.

Dan...

TARA! Sekuel Asrama or Asmara yg nggak kalah abal ini muncul *dilempar sendal* dengan judul yg nggak kalah gaje *diarak ke jurang*

Mudah2an kalian juga suka yg ini & semoga nggak mengecewakan kalian yg sudah menunggunya. Jujur sy agak takut image fic ini berubah dr yg pertama kearah yg lebih jelek. ^-^"

Yup, sekian dulu deh cuap-cuap dari author yg nggak penting ini. Saya juga berterima kasih jika kalian mendukung saya. Dalam bentuk review tentunya ^^

Baiklah,...

My Ow!

^w^

Si Pecinta Kucing yg kembali semangat!


	2. Given Up

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso *udah tau, kan?* dan yeah, Sebastian & Ciel punya semua orang kecuali yang ada di fic ini. Mereka punya saya.

**Warning** : AU, sho-ai, bersihkan otak sebelum membaca!

**Rated** : T

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**nanachie, Sara Hikari, Yuutachi, Nesia Eg Yufa, Hatsune Julie, Umiikpmft, Yovphcutez, Yunoki Trancy, Arleena Lauren, SabakuNoRinko, chibi-Rhoyukina, Natsu Arava, icchantique, Eka Kuchiki, Meadoresgayguys, Shinki PrimoVongola, Reyn-kun Walker, Flat-Face'Akai', WhiteOnyx, Iku-yumu-puppy, Shu AliCiel, sasutennaru, dan cui-cui**

**Thanks ya dah baca dan review chap pertamanya, kawan-kawan! *bows***

**PLEASE, ENJOY THIS ONE!**

* * *

"Argh, ngg…," Ciel meremat sprei ranjangnya dengan peluh sebesar biji-biji jagung menghiasi dahinya yang berkilat seperti marmer.

"Mau lebih perlahan?" tanya Sebastian yang kini menyeringai licik ke arah Ciel.

"Berisik! Cepat selesaikan!" bentak si muda sambil menahan sakit yang disebabkan oleh kegiatan Sebastian di bagian tubuh bawahnya.

"_Yes, My Lord_!" dan seringai Sebastian makin lebar saat erangan yang meluncur dari bibir Ciel makin intens terdengar.

Hm, ngapain lagi sih mereka sebenarnya?

* * *

**GIVEN UP  
**

**.**

**THIS MORNING**

**.**

"Hoahm!" Ciel menggeliat sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Saat melakukan itu, tangannya terasa membentur sesuatu. Begitu menoleh, dia mendapati bahwa ada sesosok tubuh tertutup selimut yang masih tertidur di sampingnya.

"He? Lagi-lagi dia tidur di kamarku!" Ciel mencibir saat mengangkat selimutnya dan mendapati Sebastian masih terlelap. Ciel duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kebiasaannya saat bangun tidur sebenarnya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menggantung dihadapannya. Pukul 06.30.

"Hm…tumben sekali jam segini dia belum bangun. Biasanya sudah sibuk di dapur! Hm…" lirihnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Oke! Sekali-kali aku yang memasak sarapan juga tak apa!"

Setelah memutuskan begitu, Ciel bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dia langsung saja melesat ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka, dan berkumur sebentar. Setelah itu dia kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Berkaca sejenak untuk mengurangi kekacauan tampangnya.

Pemuda berambut biru kelabu itu menyapu rambutnya yang mencuat dengan jari-jari tangannya. Tapi saat dia mendongak untuk merapikan jambangnya yang mulai panjang ke belakang lehernya…

"Huwaaaaa! Apa ini?" teriaknya dengan suara melengking yang mungkin bisa membangunkan semua orang di blok. Telunjuknya melebarkan kulit diperbatasan leher dengan rahang sebelah kirinya dan semakin jelaslah cap merah yang membuat matanya membulat. Dengan panik dia mencari-cari tanda serupa dan mendapati beberapa lainnya di leher sampai lekukan bahunya.

"Tumben sekali kau sudah bangun, _Prince_!" Ciel menoleh cepat ke asal suara. Sebastian. Pria itu tidur dalam posisi miring dengan tangan kiri menyangga kepalanya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini…ini tak akan bisa ditutupi, bodoh! Hari ini kan aku ada rapat!" omel Ciel.

"Salah sendiri semalam mengerjaiku!" jawab Sebastian cuek sambil bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Ciel. Kini mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. Ciel mengernyitkan dahi dan menatapnya dengan penuh dendam. Sebastian malah menunjukkan senyum mesumnya.

Dengan sigap, dia membalik tubuh Ciel menghadap ke kaca kembali. Dipaksanya Ciel mendongak dengan menyelipkan kepalanya di bahu kiri pemuda itu. Setelah itu dia menunjuk jejak-jejak merah tersebut dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Bagus, kan? Lagipula masih untung lho aku tidak melakukan yang lebih macam-macam lagi. Kau ini kebiasaan, sih! Kalau kau selalu tak sadarkan diri separah itu saat tidur, bisa saja kau diperkosa orang," goda Sebastian.

"Cih! Ya bukan berarti kau harus meninggalkan _kissmark_ yang kelihatan begini, kan? Kau kan tahu kalau hari ini aku ada rapat yang _notabene_ harus ketemu KLIEN, BODOH!" teriak Ciel tepat di telinga Sebastian. Membuat Sebastian menjauh. Namun itu tak berhasil mengusir seringaian Sebastian dari bibirnya.

"Lho? Tak apa-apa, kan? Biar semua orang tahu kalau kau sudah jadi milik orang. Milikku. Bagaimana kalau ada klienmu yang naksir kamu?" tanyanya iseng.

"Iih! Kau menyebalkan! Sekarang ini bagaimanaaaa?" ledak Ciel sambil menoyor kepala Sebastian. Dengan langkah menghentak, Ciel berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menggebrak pintunya dengan kasar. Sebastian tak melepas senyumnya. Dia melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintunya pelan.

"_Prince_, kubuatkan sarapan, ya!" dan Sebastian hanya mendapat jawaban berupa lemparan benda keras di pintu. "_My, my_! Susah sekali jika punya kekasih anak kecil."

"PERGIIIII!"

**XXX**

Ciel melangkah lunglai menuju dapur. Dihela napas panjangnya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan duduk di meja makan. Sebastian menghidangkan teh _darjeeling_ dicampur ekstrak camomile di hadapan Ciel. Aromanya yang wangi menggugah selera Ciel.

"Ya, ampun _Prince_, sini! Biar kuikatkan dasimu!" Ciel mendengus sebal tapi dia tak menolak saat Sebastian menarik dasinya yang diikat asal dan mulai mengikat benda itu dengan tangan terampilnya yang cekatan. Dan _Prince_, itu adalah salah satu julukan Sebastian untuk Ciel yang paling sering dipakai sejak mereka tinggal bersama. "Kau harus belajar mengikat dasi sendiri. Masa sudah jadi eksekutif muda selama setahun, harus selalu kubantu untuk mengikat dasi?"

"Kalau tak mau membantu ya nggak usah!" jawab Ciel sebal sambil menarik dasinya yang sudah terikat rapi dari genggaman Sebastian.

"Iih, masa begitu saja ngambek! Kau lucu, deh!" Sebastian mencium kilat pipi Ciel sambil meraih kerah kemeja Ciel yang belum dilipat.

"Eh, tidak usah!" Ciel menjauhkan tangan Sebastian dari kerah lehernya. Itu membuat si _raven _mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Ya, untuk menyembunyikan _kissmark_ ini, lah! Apa lagi?" Sebastian langsung memegangi perutnya. Mencoba menahan tawa.

"Kau malah bakalan dikira vampir, lho!"

"Terus harus kututupi pakai apa? Musim begini tak pantas pakai syal," jawab Ciel lemah. Sebastian bakalan senang kalau saja Ciel naik darah seperti biasanya, tapi melihat Ciel lesu begitu malah membuat Sebastian merasa bersalah.

"Kau malu?" tanyanya. Ciel melengos.

"Tidak juga kalau saja aku tak harus presentasi. Apalagi hari ini bertemu dengan klien baru semua," ujarnya melunak. "Yah, mungkin tak apa-apa."

Ciel melipat kerah kemejanya dan _well,_ bekas kerajinan mulut Sebastian memang terlihat cukup jelas apalagi di kulit Ciel yang pucat.

"Maaf, ya!" kata Sebastian sambil melingkupi leher Ciel dengan telapak tangan besarnya. Sekarang dia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Iya. Tak apa-apa. Kalau sudah begini pun mau diapakan lagi?" jawab Ciel mantap. "Aku berangkat!"

"Eh? Tunggu! Kau sarapan saja dulu. Aku siap-siap!"

"Tak usah. Tak usah diantar!" Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya yang baru saja mau meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia menatap Ciel dengan heran.

"Kenapa? Hm…apa kau mulai berpikir untuk menyetir sendiri? Hah, sudah berapa kali aku menganjurkanmu untuk beli mobil, kan?"

"Bukan itu. Aku mau naik bus saja!"

"Kalau beli mobil, karena kau imut, lebih baik Lamborgini…" gumam Sebastian yang terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga membuat Ciel kesal.

"Kubilang aku naik bus!" teriak Ciel yang pada akhirnya mampu menyadarkan Sebastian.

"He? Bus? Aku kan bisa mengantarmu!" protes Sebastian.

"Aku rindu bus. Itu saja!" jawab Ciel yang dengan cepat menyeruput tehnya dan menyandang tasnya. Kini dia berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Sebastian.

"Kau marah?" tanya si _raven_. Ciel menggeleng. Dalam hati mengatakan bahwa dia tak akan pergi diantar Sebastian dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bisa langsung jadi gosip. Yah, meskipun itu tak akan banyak berguna juga. "Lalu kenapa tak mau diantar? Kau pasti ma-"

Sebastian membelalakkan matanya saat Ciel menempelkan bibirnya yang masih basah dan berasa camomile ke bibirnya. Sebastian memejamkan matanya dan menikmati permainan bibir Ciel yang makin lama terasa makin mahir saja. Seribu kali merasakan bibir mungil itu, seribu kali pula Sebastian merasa ketagihan. Kini tangannya mulai menekan belakang kepala Ciel untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mulai merasa seperti ada di Planet Mars yang tak punya oksigen, mereka melepas ciumannya.

"Nah, mananya diriku yang marah padamu?" tanya Ciel. "Tinggal berapa hutangku?"

"Ha? Hutang?" tanya Sebastian sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Hutang ciuman sepuluh menit yang semalam! Kalau sudah lupa ya sudah!" Ciel mengangkat bahu dan melenggang santai meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih bengong.

"Hei! Tunggu! Kau sungguh-sungguh tak ingin diantar? Kau bisa membayar sisanya di mobil, lho Ciel!" sahut Sebastian.

"Tak usah, ya!" akhirnya tinggal Sebastian sendirian di ruangan itu, di rumah itu. Otaknya mulai menyusun rencana. Bagaimanapun, Ciel yang memilih pergi sendirian agak mencurigakan, kan?

**XXX**

**THIS NOON**

**.**

Ciel menusuk-nusuk _steak_ makan siangnya dengan malas. Setelah itu wajahnya ditekuk dan garpu ditangannya menghujam daging sapi panggang itu dengan sadis. Hal tersebut cukup membuat _sweatdrop_ pelayan café langganan makan siang Ciel tersebut. Biasanya tuh anak baik-baik saja. Kenapa sekarang jadi rada _psycho_ begini? Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran mereka.

Kesal! Kesal! Kesal! Itu yang sejak tadi ada dikepala Ciel. Kesal kepada siapa, ya? Sebastiankah?

"Dasar belagu! Jidat lebar! Sok tahu!" omelnya seiring tusukan bertubi-tubi pada daging tak berdosa itu. Oke, itu jelas bukan Sebastian. Ini tentang salah satu kliennya saat presentasi tadi. Hari ini dia melakukan presentasi untuk mengajak beberapa perusahaan bekerja sama dan menanamkan modalnya di Taka Enterprise. Salah satunya adalah perusahaan _broadcast _bernama Fast dan yang menyebalkan adalah…bosnya.

Walaupun akhirnya berhasil diyakinkan, toh dengan seenaknya saja orang itu telah mempertanyakan kredibilitas Ciel sebagai manager pemasaran. Saat sesi tanya jawab dibuka, yang pertama kali orang itu tanya bukanlah tentang materi presentasi Ciel melainkan.

"_Berapa umurmu, bocah? Apakah aku harus mempercayai ucapan anak SMP?"_

Dan itulah pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup Ciel harus menanggung malu. Apalagi bos-bos lain jadi ikut menertawakannya.

'Menyebalkaaaan!' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Boleh duduk disini?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Saat mendongak, emosinya langsung encok. Tapi dia lekas menjaga nada bicaranya supaya tak langsung melontarkan cacian dan makian. Dia malah sukses tersenyum sekarang.

'Sabar…sabar…dia ini investor, lho! Investor…' Ciel mengucapkannya dalam hati bagai mantra. Dan akhirnya dia berhasil mengatakan, "Silahkan, Mr. Faustus!"

"Anda belum pulang?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah ramah -palsu- saat pria berkacamata yang memakai pakaian serba hitam itu duduk. Ya, dia adalah Claude Faustus, klien Ciel yang sukses membuat pemuda itu uring-uringan. Pria berambut hitam berdahi lebar itu menggeleng. Sedikit banyak aura orang ini mirip dengan Sebastian.

"Tidak. Aku mau makan siang disini. Denganmu," katanya dengan suara tenang penuh wibawa.

Suara yang menjengkelkan bagi Ciel, tapi dia terperangah juga mendengar jawaban pria itu.

"Ha? Dengan saya? Kenapa?"

"Maaf ya kalau tadi aku mempermalukanmu di depan mereka. Sebenarnya aku tahu kok kalau kau bukan anak SMP," ujarnya dengan senyum kecil. "Paling tidak, anak SMP tidak akan punya itu."

Claude menunjuk lehernya sendiri dimana jika itu adalah leher Ciel maka yang terlihat adalah…

"Ah!" Ciel menutup tanda itu dengan tangan kirinya panik. Wajahnya memerah seperti saus tomat ditengah meja mereka sekarang. Sementara itu Claude terkekeh pelan.

"Kau itu lucu! Manis!" Ciel mengernyit mendengar komentar Claude. Ha? Apa dia tak salah dengar?

'Perasaan saat rapat tadi orang ini judes banget, deh!' pikirnya.

"_Well_, aku tertarik padamu!" Ciel nyaris terjengkang. Claude menyadari kesalahpahaman itu. "Maksudku…sebagai _partner_ kerja. Kurasa kau adalah satu dari sedikit pemuda yang benar-benar kompeten dalam hal seperti ini. Aku salut padamu. Kau percaya diri dan tak mudah runtuh keyakinannya. Betapa beruntungnya Taka memiliki karyawan seperti kau!"

Mata Ciel membulat dan itu membuat Claude tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"A-Anda terlalu memuji!" jawab Ciel antara percaya tak percaya. Oke, jadi orang ini tadi mengujinya? _Well_, mungkin Ciel harus mencabut semua sumpah serapahnya barusan.

"Boleh kutraktir?" tanya Claude. Ciel menggaruk telinganya yang tak gatal dengan salah tingkah.

Saat obrolan mereka makin lancar meninggalkan kecanggungan, sepasang mata merah mengawasi tak jauh dari sana. Mendengus sebal karena dia tahu kenapa si rambut biru memilih sendirian.

**XXX**

**THIS EVENING**

**.**

Ciel mengangguk sopan pada seseorang dibalik kaca Porche hitam yang tak terlihat oleh Sebastian. Ya, Sebastian memang tengah mengintip dari balik gordin. Walau si pemilik Porche itu tak turun, tak terlihat dengan jelas karena langit mulai gelap, dan langsung melenggang begitu saja saat Ciel berbalik menuju rumah, Sebastian sudah tahu siapa itu.

Begitu Ciel sudah dekat ke rumah, Sebastian langsung lari ke sofa. Pura-pura membaca koran.

"Aku pulang!" salam Ciel ketika membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Alisnya terangkat sewaktu melihat Sebastian duduk di sofa dan tengah 'serius' membaca koran. "Lho? Kau nggak ke restoran hari ini?"

Sebastian mengangkat wajahnya setelah Ciel bertanya. "Ha? Kenapa? Apa aku merusak pemandangan dan hari cerahmu?"

Ciel mengernyitkan dahi tapi dia malas ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan Sebastian barusan karena dia memang tak mengerti maksudnya. Dia berjalan ke arah sofa dan menghenyakkan pantatnya di sebelah Sebastian. Meregangkan badannya sejenak sebelum mulai membuka sepatunya.

"Ini kenapa?" tanya Sebastian sambil menunjuk leher kanan Ciel.

"Ha? Apaan?" pemuda itu balik bertanya sambil meraba lehernya.

"Merah? Apa digigit nyamuk dalam mobil tadi?" Ciel terhenyak.

"Ha? Kau mengintip?" pekik Ciel.

"Dan nyamuknya berkacamata, berdahi lebar, tak lebih tampan, dan tak lebih pandai melukis diatas kulit daripada akukah?" kini Ciel benar-benar ternganga.

"A-apa maksudmu? AKH! Ka-kau…kau membuntutiku?" seru Ciel sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Cih! Aku benar, ya?" dengus Sebastian.

"_Well_, yah aku memang diantar sama Mr. Faustus, tapi…"

"Oh, jadi namanya Faustus?"

"Dia klienku dan kami hanya ngobrol tentang pekerjaan! Itu saja, kok!" jelas Ciel.

"Terus dilehermu itu apa, heh? Aku kan membuat tanda di sebelah kiri! Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi di sebelah kanan?"

"Tanda apa?" Ciel berjalan menuju cermin yang dipasang di dekat tangga. Ya, dia memang menemukan tanda merah, tapi…saat ibu jarinya melewati tanda itu, merahnya jadi melebar. Semakin digosok semakin hilang. Sebastian kini telah berdiri di belakangnya dan memperhatikan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Ciel.

Saat semua bekasnya hilang, Ciel berbalik dan mendelik marah pada Sebastian sambil memamerkan leher kanannya yang kini putih kemerahan akibat tekanan ibu jarinya saat menghapus tanda merah tadi.

"Lihat, kan? Ini bukan _kissmark_, bodoh! Pasti ini hanya tinta _stamp _yang mungkin kebetulan menempel ditanganku dan membekas saat aku mengusap leher."

Tak ingin mengakui kesalahan, Sebastian mendesak Ciel hingga tubuh pemuda itu kini menempel di cermin. Ciel mengaduh sedikit saat pinggangnya mengenai bingkai cermin.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan bahwa kau memang hanya milikku seorang!" ujar Sebastian sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ciel.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ciel sambil meneguk ludah. Merasa dirinya sedang ada dalam bahaya. Sebastian mencengkram kedua lengan pemuda itu, memutar tubuh mereka hingga kini mereka bertukar posisi, lalu mendesak si rambut biru hingga terhempas ke sofa.

Ciel merasa kepalanya sedikit pening saat kepalanya membentur sofa yang empuk itu. Apalagi matanya sedikit silau karena lampu putih terang yang bersinar tepat diatasnya. Saat dirinya masih dalam keadaan berkunang-kunang, Sebastian mengunci kedua tangannya dan menahan tubuh Ciel dengan kedua kakinya.

"Se-Sebastian! Kau mau apa? Lepas! Lepaskan!" Ciel meronta saat sadar sepenuhnya dari _jet lag_ sofanya.

"Oh, ayolah Ciel! Kau harus membuktikan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku!" Sebastian menyeringai karena melihat si kecil meronta sedemikian keras tanpa ada hasil berarti.

"Aku tak mau! Aku tak mau! Lepaskan!"

"Ssstt…kalau kau berisik begitu, bisa kedengaran tetangga, kan?" Sebastian merendahkan wajahnya dan berbisik di telinga Ciel. Menyampaikan sinyal bahaya ke seluruh raganya.

"Sial! Sebastian, _please_! Jangan paksa aku! Aku tak mau!" kini Ciel memejamkan matanya dan mungkin, kalau ini bukan pura-pura, nyaris menangis.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak pernah berpikir bahwa kau mungkin satu-satunya pria berusia 22 tahun yang masih perjaka?" cemooh Sebastian.

"Biar saja! Pokoknya aku tak mau!" rengek Ciel. Sebastian menatap pemuda dibawahnya lama yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Bola mata birunya berkilau karena riak-riak air mata yang mulai menumpuk.

"Kau kan tak harus selalu mengeluarkan jurus _kitty eyes_-mu itu kepadaku!" kata Sebastian yang pada akhirnya membebaskan tubuh Ciel dari tindihannya. Ciel langsung bangkit duduk dan dengan kurang ajarnya dia malah mendorong dada bidang Sebastian hingga pria itu nyaris terjungkal.

"He-hei!" protes Sebastian. Sementara itu Ciel sudah berdiri dihadapan Sebastian. Menarik kantung mata kanannya dan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Weeee!" ledeknya.

"Ciel! Kau ini, ya! Selalu saja berakting!" Ciel melarikan diri cepat-cepat saat melihat Sebastian hendak bangkit dari sofa. Dia berlari menaiki tangga sambil menertawakan Sebastian. Baru saja Sebastian hendak mengejar…

BRUK! BRUK!

"AW!" Sebastian menyusul ke asal suara dan mendapati Ciel jatuh terduduk ditangga sambil mengurut pergelangan kakinya. Sebastian mau tertawa, tapi melihat Ciel yang meringis kesakitan akhirnya dia tak tega juga.

"Sakit?" tanya Sebastian sambil memegang pergelangan kaki Ciel dan saat ibu jarinya agak ditekankan, Ciel menjerit kesakitan.

"Aduh! Sudah jelas, kan! Duuh…" omel Ciel dan kembali mengaduh.

"Hm…mungkin terkilir."

Sebastian mengangkat tubuh Ciel dalam gendongannya yang ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke kamar pemuda itu. Dia membaringkan Ciel di ranjangnya, membuka kaos kaki Ciel yang masih tersisa diiringi protes yang menunjukkan kesakitan pemuda itu.

"_Well_, kalau terkilir, tidak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja. Harus diurut. Maaf, ini akan sedikit sakit, _Prince_!"

**XXX**

**NOW**

**.**

"Argh, ngg…," Ciel meremat sprei ranjangnya dengan peluh sebesar biji-biji jagung menghiasi dahinya yang berkilat seperti marmer.

"Mau lebih perlahan?" tanya Sebastian yang kini menyeringai licik ke arah Ciel.

"Berisik! Cepat selesaikan!" bentak si muda sambil menahan sakit yang disebabkan oleh kegiatan Sebastian di bagian tubuh bawahnya. Kegiatan yang tak lain adalah…memijat pergelangan kaki Ciel yang terkilir.

"_Yes, My Lord_!" dan seringai Sebastian makin lebar saat erangan yang meluncur dari bibir Ciel makin intens terdengar.

Begitu menyelesaikan pijatannya, ternyata Ciel sudah jatuh tertidur. Mungkin lelah.

"Haah! Kau selalu menyisakanku hal yang merepotkan!" ujar Sebastian. Kini dia harus mengganti pakaian Ciel atau bisa-bisa anak itu bakalan masuk angin.

**XXX**

Sebastian menutup pintu kamar Ciel cepat-cepat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu kayu mahogani itu sambil menghela napas lega. Bersyukur bahwa dia masih bisa menahan diri.

_Well_, walaupun sudah hampir lima tahun pacaran dan setahun terakhir mereka tinggal serumah, sebenarnya Sebastian dan Ciel belum pernah melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan 'sepasang kekasih yang tinggal serumah'. Hal paling intim yang pernah mereka lakukan paling hanya sebatas _French Kiss_ atau ciuman di leher. Tak lebih, tak kurang.

Waktu Ciel masih kuliah dulu, Sebastian masih bisa mengerti alasan Ciel untuk tidak melakukan 'itu'. Dan entah kenapa sampai saat ini pun pemuda itu belum mau melakukannya. Sebastian tak mau memaksa Ciel. Baginya bersama dengan Ciel saja sudah cukup.

Namun akhir-akhir ini Sebastian sering berpikir. Dia, yang waktu masih kuliah sama sekali tak bisa hidup tanpa 'bersenang-senang', bisa-bisanya bertahan dengan pacar se-_frigid_ Ciel. Itu meyakinkan Sebastian bahwa dia serius dan benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu.

Tapi…kali ini berbeda. Ada orang lain. Orang lain yang berpotensi menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Ciel. Yang kompeten untuk mengambil Ciel-nya. Ya, si Faustus-Faustus itu. Itu sungguh mengganggunya. Dan percik-percik cemburu buta yang mulai menggerogoti hatinya membuat Sebastian menyerah mulai sadar bahwa dia menginginkan Ciel seutuhnya.

Dia nyaris tak bisa menahan diri saat mendengar suara merdu Ciel tadi. Dia pun nyaris hilang kendali melihat tubuh Ciel saat dia menggantikan pakaian pemuda itu. Tapi dia tak cukup bodoh untuk membuat Ciel membencinya seumur hidup karena dia memaksakan kehendak. Lagipula, sejak dulu Sebastian memang tak pernah berminat melakukannya dengan orang yang sedang tidur.

"_Well_, jadi apa rencanaku selanjutnya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

****AN :**

Ah, Sebastian...kau memang pacar yang baik dan Ciel...kau memang drama queen jempolan!

Well, sudah tau inti serial ini? Udah tau kan, ya? Jadi...nggak perlu saya jelaskan dong...

Sebenernya sih orng yg mau sy jadiin orng ke3 itu Ash. Tp berhubung dy udah dpt peran itu di fic sy yg lain, nggak jadi deh. Abis...sy gak tau lagi yg lain. Akhirnya pilihan sy jatuh ke Claude. Karena belum nonton KSJ 2, sy gak tau karakternya si Claude. Jadi maaf klo OOC.

Oh, iya! Bagi yang merasa ada yg kurang dari chap ini tolong beritahu sy di review, ya! Soalnya sy merasa chap ini gimanaaaa gitu tanpa sy tahu yg salah dibagian mana. Maklum, chap ini sy kebut dari jam 11 ampe jam 1 dan sy udah terlalu capek untuk cek ulang. Klo sy tunda, takutnya ntar lama lagi publishnya. Jadi...mohon bantuannya, ya *bungkuk2*

Baiklah, akhir kata sy ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih bagi teman-teman yang udah nge-fave, nge-review, ataupun yang baca tapi nggak me-review.

My Ow!

^w^

Si Pecinta Kucing

**PS :** Klo chap depan nggak kalian temukan di rated T, tau dong nyarinya dimana? *itu 'klo' lho, nggak janji

To **Ciellvya** yang sudah me-review Flip 180, saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas review-nya.

Gomen karna ucapannya telat. Sy cuma liat review khusus di chap 10, soalnya. Maaf, ya!

Sekali lagi makasih! ^^


	3. One Step Closer

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso *udah tau, kan?* dan yeah, Sebastian & Ciel punya semua orang kecuali yang ada di fic ini. Mereka punya saya.

**Warning** : AU, sho-ai, for first time, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Rated** : Tau ah! Bingung! T almost M, kali ya? Almost? WTF! Rated apa sih ini?

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**Nesia Eg Yufa, nanachie, Reyn-kun Walker, icchantique, White Onyx, Arleena Lauren, Sara Hikari, Yunoki Trancy, SabakuNoRinko, Wie 179, bunda dita, Shu AliCiel, Flat-Face'Akai', sasutennaru, Yovphcutez, Meadoresgayguys, chibi-Rhoyukina**

**Thanks for your reviews, guys! Arigatou! *bows***

**ENJOY THIS CHAP!**

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada Ciel?"

**CHAPTER 3**

**ONE STEP CLOSER**

**.**

**THIS MORNING**

Pagi hari adalah waktu dimana kita akan melihat Phantomhive muda menggeliat di atas ranjang empuknya seperti biasa. Begitu juga kali ini. Hanya saja yang sekarang, dia terbangun lebih pagi dikarenakan wangi mentega dan _Earl Grey_ yang sangat menggoda di sampingnya.

"Pagi, _Prince_!" sapa Sebastian yang berdiri di dekat jendela setelah membuka tirai. Ciel mengucek matanya sambil menggumam terganggu sebelum membiarkan matanya mengkronfontir cahaya mentari pagi yang masuk dari jendela. Agak lama juga dia menyesuaikan diri.

Ciel menyangga tubuhnya pada siku dan mencoba untuk menggelosor duduk di kepala ranjang, tapi…

"Au! Ssh!" Ciel mendesis tertahan dan refleks menyentuh pergelangan kakinya yang masih tertutup selimut.

"Kenapa, _Prince_?" Sebastian langsung menghampiri pemuda itu, menyingkirkan selimut yang menghalanginya, memeriksa pergelangan kaki Ciel, dan memijitnya pelan. "Masih sakit?"

Ciel menggigit bibir sambil menggeleng. "Sudah tidak. Tadi aku hanya merasa sedikit kesemutan saja."

Sebastian menghentikan pijatannya dan menatap Ciel lama.

"Hari ini tak usah kerja, ya? Istirahat saja di rumah. Nanti aku akan menelepon Lau," tawar Sebastian. Sedikit banyak dia merasa khawatir pada Ciel yang suka memforsir diri.

"Ha? Terus apa yang harus kulakukan di rumah? Tidak mau! Atau…kau juga berniat untuk meliburkan diri?" Sebastian menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku harus memeriksa laporan akhir bulan 'Paradise On Your Mouth'. Jadi aku harus ke restoran. Pokoknya kau harus istirahat! Kali ini dengarkan aku!" Ciel sedikit terhenyak mendengar nada tegas Sebastian yang tidak biasa. Jadi ingin tertawa mengingat Sebastian itu jarang sekali serius.

"Fufu~ Baik, baik! Aku menurut. Tapi…," Sebastian mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau ikut kau ke restoran. Aku kangen sama tiga idiot itu! Hehe!" Ciel tersenyum dan itu membuat Sebastian pun ikut tersenyum hangat. Ciel itu keras kepala. Makanya dia senang karena anak itu bersikap maniiiis sekali.

"Hah! Kalau menjenguk mereka, mananya yang bisa disebut istirahat?" ujarnya.

"Eh?" Ciel mengernyitkan dahi dengan heran.

"Melihat tiga orang bodoh itu, kau pasti tak tega untuk tidak membantu mereka!"

"Eeee~~h!" protes Ciel karena ucapan Sebastian lebih mirip…penolakan, kan? Sebastian tak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat tampang Ciel saat ini. Imut. Sebastian mengacak rambut Ciel.

"Yah, tapi karena kamu yang baik hati itulah yang membuatku cinta kau! Apa kau bisa siap-siap sendiri?" Ciel mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga cinta Sebastian!" serunya ikhlas. Sebastian sedikit tersentak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut kembali.

"Eh, aku sudah buatkan _pancake_ dan teh _Earl Grey_ untuk sarapan!" Sebastian beralih ke meja kecil di samping ranjang Ciel dan mengambil nampan yang berisi piring dan gelas makanan untuk disodorkan ke Ciel. Ciel mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyeruputnya dengan khidmat. Terlihat begitu menikmati.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu kelihatan menikmati tehmu sampai seperti itu?" tanya Sebastian. Dia suka teh, tapi dia tak pernah mengerti bagaimana seseorang bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk membaui kepulan uap dari teh mereka dan menyeruputnya begitu lama padahal sesenti pun tidak berkurang. Tanaka juga punya kebiasaan yang sama dengan Ciel.

'Pantas mereka cocok!' pikir Sebastian.

"Memangnya kau tidak? Teh itu menenangkan, lho!" sahut Ciel saat dia meletakkan cangkirnya kembali di nampan. Sebastian meletakkan nampan itu di tempatnya semula dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Ciel.

"Menurutku yang menenangkan itu kau!" godanya sambil menyingkirkan rambut ke belakang telinga Ciel.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Dasar Mesum!" seru Ciel. Bukan dengan marah melainkan geli.

"Oh, ya? Apa benar kau tahu?" Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel.

"Tentu saja, Tu-an Pe-do-fil!" Ciel malah ikut mendekatkan wajahnya sambil mengumbar nada ejekan saat menyebut 'Tuan Pedofil'.

"Kalau begitu, apa?" Sebastian makin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kini mereka bisa saling merasakan napas masing-masing. Dan entah siapa yang lebih dulu memulai, mereka melakukan sesi _morning kiss_ yang cukup panas.

Sebastian memeluk tubuh mungil Ciel hingga benar-benar merapat ditubuhnya, sementara Ciel melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sebastian untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sebastian mengigit bibir bawah Ciel, meminta izin untuk memasuki rongga basah milik kekasihnya itu.

Saat kedua bibir Ciel membuka, lidah Sebastian menggeliat masuk dengan gesit dan disambut oleh rasa manis _Earl Grey_ yang baru Ciel nikmati. Namun itu tak lama. Sang tuan rumah tidak mengizinkan sang tamu untuk masuk lebih jauh hingga mereka terlibat perang lidah yang seru.

Ciel mendesah saat dia harus mengakui kelihaian Sebastian. Si raven tak membuang waktu. Di sapunya rongga mulut Ciel dan dia menikmati betul 'Earl Grey'-nya pagi ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka memisahkan diri. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka yang nyaris kosong akibat ciuman panjang tadi. Tentu saja Sebastian yang lebih dulu pulih. Dia mengusap liur di ujung bibirnya dengan jempolnya.

"Teh memang sangat menenangkan. Apalagi kalau kunikmati langsung darimu!" kata-katanya disambut oleh bantal terbang. Namun berhasil dia tangkap.

"Dasar Mesum!" teriak Ciel tepat ke wajah Sebastian. Lagi-lagi bukan karena marah, kok! Sekarang lebih karena malu.

"Dan kemesumanku kan yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?" goda Sebastian lagi.

"Sebastiaaaaaan!"

**XXX**

**THIS NOON**

Ciel mengepaskan letak dasi kupu-kupunya agar terlihat rapi. Setelah itu dia menyapu rambutnya yang sedikit mencuat dengan telapak tangannya. Begitu rapi, dia mengamati pantulan dirinya dikaca dengan serius.

Benar saja yang Sebastian katakan. Pada akhirnya dia membantu tiga pelayan idiot itu di restoran. Tapi tak masalah. Ini malah bisa jadi ajang _refreshing_ baginya diluar dari segala tetek bengek kegiatan kantornya. Tadi Sebastian sudah mengingatkan, sebagai seorang eksekutif muda berpangkat manajer di perusahaan ternama macam Taka, Ciel harus bisa jaga _image_. Tak usah pakai seragam, katanya. Tapi dimana seninya jika harus menjadi pelayan tanpa seragam pelayan?

Kakinya sudah tak terlalu sakit. Membuat gerakannya sedikit terhambat tapi bukan masalah besar. Bahkan, walaupun kakinya begitu, kerjanya jauh lebih cepat daripada pelayan-pelayan tak beres di sana. Untung ada seorang pelayan baru bernama Drocell juga koki baru bernama Ash yang kerjanya bagus. Ciel lega karena Sebastian jadi jarang naik darah akibat ulah si trio bodoh itu.

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menarik napas panjang sebelum meraih nampan bundarnya dan bergegas keluar dari toilet pria. Saat keluar, Ciel tak melihat jalan di depannya hingga…

BRUK! DAK!

PRENGGG!

"Aw!" Ciel jatuh terduduk lantaran menubruk sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar darinya di depan pintu toilet. Dia mengusap kepalanya yang tadi sempat terbentur pintu di belakangnya. Tak terlalu keras, sih, tapi cukup membuat pening.

"Ah, maafkan aku! Mari kubantu berdiri!" seseorang mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ciel. Tanpa banyak pikir, Ciel meraih uluran tangan itu. Namun saat dia mendongak…

"A-a-ah!" serunya tergagap. Sementara orang yang satunya, yang tak lain adalah Claude, menatap Ciel dengan heran. Sadar bahwa Ciel masih syok, dia menarik tubuh pemuda itu dengan tenaganya sendiri hingga tubuh Ciel malah sukses terlontar ke pelukannya.

"Ah! Ma-maaf Mr. Faust-" Claude menghentikan ucapan Ciel dengan mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir Ciel. Ternyata hal itu juga efektif untuk menghentikan gerakan Ciel yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Cukup lama mereka saling terdiam dalam posisi itu. Claude memeluk Ciel dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan satunya -tepatnya- satu telunjuknya membungkam Ciel hingga mereka hanya saling pandang tanpa suara.

"Bukan Mr. Faustus, kan Ciel? Panggil aku Claude!" Claude melepas tubuh pemuda berambut kelabu itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"A-ah! Iya! Mr. Fau- eh, Claude!" ujar Ciel salah tingkah.

"Oke! Apa Taka tidak membayarmu dengan layak sehingga aku menemukanmu disini sebagai -er- pelayan?" tanya Claude.

"Bu-bukan! Ini restorannya Sebastian Michaelis, putra Mr. Tanaka juga," jelas Ciel.

"Aku tahu. Ho? Aku mengerti. Jadi kau harus berperan ganda di bawah satu keluarga yang sama? Ck, ck!" Claude menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengernyit heran.

"Ee~h! bukan begitu~~!"

"Khu, khu! Aku mengerti. Aku hanya mau menggodamu saja! Lagipula…," bola mata biru Ciel bergelinyar penasaran saat Claude menggantung ucapannya. "Beruntungnya aku melihatmu dalam kostum pelayan semanis ini!"

Wajah Ciel langsung merah padam. Dalam kepalanya hanya ada satu ide pikiran. 'Apa-apaan sih orang ini? Apa dia juga…pedofil?'

"Hahaha! Ya ampun! Kau ini benar-benar lucu, ya! Membuatku senang untuk menggodamu!" tawa Claude meledak. Membuat merah di wajah Ciel semakin parah.

"_Well_, kau harus menjelaskan kenapa kau tidak di kantor hari ini. Lau bilang kau sakit."

"Ya, kakiku kemarin terkilir. Sekarang sudah mendingan dan aku diminta istirahat di rumah," jawab Ciel.

"Apa ini yang kau sebut dengan istirahat di rumah?"

"Ya, aku pernah bekerja disini. Aku hanya mau membantu Sebastian saja, kok!"

"Kenapa harus membantu Sebastian segala?" tanya Claude.

"Karena aku pacarnya!" Claude dan Ciel menoleh serempak ke arah lorong menuju toilet dimana Sebastian berdiri bersandar di tembok. Ciel menelan ludah. Melihat tampang Sebastian yang super duper horor, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau dia melihat semua kejadian tadi.

Sebastian beranjak dan berjalan cepat menuju ke arah mereka dan setelah dekat, dia langsung merangkul bahu Ciel.

"Aku Sebastian Michaelis. Pacarnya. Ada masalah?" wajah Ciel memucat. Bukan karena Sebastian menyakitinya, melainkan karena nada bicara kekasihnya yang super duper dingin namun dia sembunyikan dengan senyum -pura-pura- ramahnya.

"Oh! Begitu? Anda Sebastian Michaelis putra Mr. Tanaka dan pengusaha muda terkenal itu? Senang berkenalan dengan Anda! Saya Claude. Claude Faustus!" Claude mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengan Sebastian. Sebastian mengernyit curiga sebelum membalas jabatan tangan Claude. Masih merangkul Ciel.

"Restoran Anda sudah terkenal dimana-mana dan aku sering mendengar tentang Anda di TV ataupun majalah. Hanya saja aku baru bisa mampir karena sebelumnya aku tinggal di Amerika. Mungkin Anda harus membuka cabang disana juga, Mr. Michaelis! Bukankah restoran Anda baru tersebar di Eropa saja?"

"Kalau begitu, apa Anda sudah mencicipi hidangan kami?" tanya Sebastian. Sama sekali tidak ramah namun diramah-ramahkan.

"Iya, sudah! _Foei Grass_ yang _delicious_! Tehnya juga nikmat. Rasa masakannya sesuai dengan nama restorannya. Anda memang pandai berbisnis."

'Dan kau pandai bermulut manis,' pikir Sebastian.

"Jadi…kenapa masih ada disini? Masih ada urusan lainnya, kah?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel yang sejak tadi diam, berjengit. Meskipun dikatakan dengan nada ketidaksengajaan, Ciel tahu bahwa maksud Sebastian adalah 'mengusir'.

"E-eh! Rasanya tidak etis ya kalau kita berbincang di depan toilet begini. Bagaimana kalau ada orang lewat? Sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke restoran dan berbincang disana. Iya, kan Sebastian?" Ciel nyaris menyesali ucapannya saat menerima _deathglare_ dari Sebastian dan juga tatapan geli dari Claude.

"Ah, aku juga sudah mau pulang, kok! Sebenarnya aku tadi ke toilet untuk menghubungi seseorang, tapi tak jadi. Baiklah, senang bertemu dengan Anda Mr. Sebastian! Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Ciel!" Claude berbalik meninggalkan dua sejoli itu. Namun sebelum menghilang di lorong, dia berbalik sebentar untuk mengatakan,

"Sebenarnya aku tadi ke kantor untuk mengajakmu makan siang, Ciel. Mungkin kita bisa atur jadwal lagi kapan-kapan," senyumnya menghilangkan mata di balik lensa kacanya. Dan akhirnya dia melenggang meninggalkan Ciel yang tercengang dan Sebastian yang meradang.

"Oke, apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Sebastian sambil melepas rangkulannya dan menghadap Ciel.

"Apa?"

"Makan siang! Ngapain dia mengajakmu makan siang segala?"

"Lho? Ya, wajar dong! Kami kan rekan kerja. Tentu saja untuk membicarakan pekerjaan!" bantah Ciel meskipun dia sendiri tak yakin akan jawabannya. _Well_, bagaimanapun Mr. Faustus hanyalah investor yang tak punya kewajiban untuk datang ke kantor Taka. Dia sampai datang ke kantor, tanpa memberi tahu pula. Apa artinya? Tapi dia tak mau Sebastian berpikiran macam-macam tentangnya.

"Terus, kenapa tadi dia peluk-peluk kamu? Kau juga kelihatannya senang-senang saja, ya dipeluk?" omel Sebastian.

"A-apa? Siapa juga yang senang dipeluk dia? Kau nggak lihat aku mencoba melepaskan diri?" ujar Ciel membela diri. "Dengar Sebastian! Aku dan dia tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Aku tak menyukai dia. Yang kusukai itu kau!"

"Ya kau memang nggak suka dia! Tapi dia? Jelas-jelas dia naksir kau!"

"Argh! Jangan itu lagi! Kau itu terlalu berlebihan! Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku! Tidak semua orang itu gay atau pedofil sepertimu, tahu!" geram Ciel. dia mulai kesal juga dengan kecemburuan Sebastian yang tak jelas juntrungannya itu. _Well_, meskipun dia akui sikap Claude padanya sedikit mencurigakan, tapi dia belum mau berspekulasi lebih tinggi.

"Argh!" Sebastian ikut menggeram emosi. Akhirnya dia mencengkeram kedua lengan Ciel dan mendesak pemuda itu ke tembok. "Dengar, Ciel! aku percaya padamu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku, okey? Tapi aku juga tak mau melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan dia karena aku yakin seratus persen bahwa dia punya perhatian khusus padamu."

"Jangan anggap aku berlebihan. Aku hanya tak mau kehilangan dirimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu kan?" Ciel mengangguk canggung mendengar tuntutan Sebastian.

"Oke. Tapi aku tak mungkin menghindarinya juga, kan? Dia investor di perusahaan ayahmu, lho!"

"Aku tak peduli! Memangnya kalau aku kehilangan kamu Tanaka bakalan bertanggung jawab?" jawab Sebastian.

"Ha? Kehilangan aku? Jadi…kau pikir aku akan… Oh, Sebastian! Kau sangat menyebalkan!" Ciel mencoba menepis tangan Sebastian dan melepaskan diri dari si _raven_ itu. Namun tenaga Sebastian memang jauh lebih besar darinya. "Lepaskan aku!"

Mendengar nada marah Ciel, Sebastian menyadari kesalahan ucapannya. Tentu saja Ciel marah kalau Sebastian menuduhnya akan meninggalkannya untuk si Claude itu. dia pun mendekatkan dirinya ke pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu, lalu menempelkan dahinya di dahi Ciel.

"Maaf, ya! Maafkan aku! Aku memang bodoh! Aku memang berlebihan. Tapi itu kulakukan karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Ciel!" ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Oke. Aku mengerti. Aku janji akan menjaga kepercayaanmu kalau kau mau percaya padaku, Sebastian!" jawab Ciel. Sebastian tersenyum sambil menggumamkan terima kasih. Dia memang berlebihan. Ciel tak akan macam-macam atau emosi kalau dia bicara baik-baik. Seperti saat ini.

Sebastian memagut bibir Ciel dengan lembut. Ciel tak menolak. Dia membalas Sebastian dan menikmati betul kehangatan bibir sang pujaan. Dan mereka terlena untuk sesaat dalam kesatuan tanpa menyadari keberadaan mereka sampai…

"Ky- hya!" Ciel dan Sebastian melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan panik saat menyadari bahwa mereka masih ada di depan toilet dan kini ada seseorang yang memergoki mereka. Namun kepanikan mereka berubah menjadi _sweatdrop_ saat si pemergok yang tak lain adalah Maylene yang malah ber-gya!gya! tak jelas dan berlari ke kanan kiri seperti seekor kepiting dengan wajah merah dan hidung mimisan.

Sebastian memijit dahinya. Satu dua garis semburat merah terbayang di wajahnya. Satu karena malu. Dan lainnya karena emosi.

"MAYLENE! CEPAT LAKUKAN APA YANG HARUS KAU LAKUKAN! JANGAN HANYA BERTERIAK-TERIAK DISITU ATAU KUPECAT KAU!"

"Hyaa! Jangan Master Sebastian! Siap! Akan saya kerjakan! Hyaaa!" Maylene langsung lari menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ciel yang kini saling bertukar pandang.

"Lho? Bukannya tadi dia mau kesini? Ngapain dia tadi?" tanya Ciel. Dan akhirnya pertanyaannya terjawab. Maylene kembali lagi sambil berlari dengan gaya hebohnya yang minta ampun.

"Hyaaa! Maaf! Saya…saya…mau ke toilet, Master Sebastian!"

Dan kini sepasang kekasih itu kompak mengurut dahi sambil menggeleng-geleng miris.

**XXX**

**THIS EVENING**

Ciel baru saja menelan sebutir obat pusing saat Sebastian masuk ke dalam kantornya. Tempat dimana Ciel beristirahat. Tentu saja dia juga sudah ganti baju. Pintu terbuka. Sosok Sebastian masuk ke dalamnya dengan setelan jasnya yang rapi.

"Sudah siap untuk pulang?" tanyanya sambil meraih kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ciel mengangguk lemah. Sebastian sedikit memiringkan kepalanya reaksi kekasihnya. Dia mendekati Ciel dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Kenapa, hei? Kau ini tak enak badan atau terlalu sedih untuk pulang?" tanya Sebastian sambil menggelitik telinga Ciel dengan hembusan napasnya.

"Tidak apa. Mungkin hanya sedikit lelah. Sudahlah! Ayo, pulang!" Ciel melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sebastian.

"Okey!"

**.**

**NOW**

Sebastian melirik-lirik ke arah Ciel dari kaca spion, namun anak itu terlihat asyik melempar mata untuk melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Sebastian meraih sesuatu di jok belakang, sebuah botol minuman berisi teh camomile, dan mengulurkannya pada Ciel.

"Minumlah! Kau agak kusut!" Ciel terhenyak namun dia langsung mengambil botol itu dari tangan Sebastian. sebastian melirik sang pemuda yang tengah menenggak minuman yang dia berikan hingga kandas tiga perempatnya. Seulas seringai menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

Tak lama mobil mereka memasuki pekarangan rumah dan terparkir mantap di depan garasi. Ciel merasa dirinya agak aneh, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk masuk duluan. Tak lama Sebastian menyusul.

Pria berambut hitam itu baru saja hendak mengunci pintu rumah saat tiba-tiba saja Ciel memeluknya dari belakang. Membuatnya berbalik dengan _surprise._ _Well_, seharusnya tak perlu karena dia sudah tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

"Ciel?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

"Mm…Sebastian, peluk aku, _please_!" rengek Ciel sambil membenamkan wajahnya sendiri di dada Sebastian. Sebastian tersenyum geli melihat ulah pemuda itu. Namun dia tetap menuruti permintaannya.

"_And then_?" tanyanya dengan suara menggoda tepat di telinga pemuda berambut kelabu itu begitu tangannya telah melingkar sempurna di pinggang rampingnya. Ciel mendongak.

"_Kiss me_!" pintanya. Tanpa perlu diminta dua kali, Sebastian melakukan apa yang Ciel minta. _Well_, melihat Ciel begitu…agresif membuatnya sangat-sangat-sangat _excited_. Sebenarnya Ciel kenapa, ya?

Oh, kalian benar! Kalian bisa menebaknya dengan sangat baik. Ya, Sebastian telah menambahkan sesuatu pada teh yang dia berikan pada Ciel di mobil tadi. Dan…eh? Kalian tahu itu apa? _My, my_!

Oke, ini memang curang dan Sebastian pun tadinya menolak mentah-mentah saran dari Undertaker tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan memanfaatkan Ciel untuk…yah, kalian tahulah. Tapi dia tahu bahwa dia tak punya pilihan lain. Dia harus membuat Ciel menjadi miliknya secepatnya. Dan sepertinya malam ini akan berjalan lancar.

Mereka berdua melepas ciuman panjang mereka disaat pasokan oksigen dalam paru-paru mereka menipis. Tapi…

"Sebastian! Sentuh aku! _Please_!" dan mata merah Sebastian berkilat senang.

'Ini sempurna!' pikirnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sebastian membawa Ciel dalam gendongannya dan melempar lembut tubuh Ciel ke sofa.

"Sebastian!" Ciel menarik lengan Sebastian dengan tergesa dan gelisah.

"Sabar, _Prince_!" Sebastian menunduk dan menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ciel sebelum mereka kembali larut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Sementara itu, tangan terampil Sebastian sibuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Ciel hingga tereksposlah dada putih pemuda itu.

Ciel menggeliat saat tangan Sebastian mengeksplorasi tubuh bagian atasnya mulai dari punggung, ke pinggang, ke perut, dan semakin naik. Begitu ciuman mereka lepas, Sebastian tak membuang waktu untuk menyapu leher putih Ciel.

"Agh, Sebastian!" Ciel memejamkan mata penuh kenikmatan saat Sebastian membuat satu persatu tanda merah di lehernya. Tentu sudah diperkirakan, di tempat yang tak terlihat. Dan lidah Sebastian yang licin, mulai merasai setiap inchi dari kulit tubuh Ciel. Dari leher turun ke tulang belikat, lalu turun lagi ke kedua tonjolan pink di dada pemuda itu, lalu turun lagi ke perut, berhenti sejenak di pusar, dan terakhir…

Baru saja Sebastian akan membuka resleting celana Ciel, dia mulai merasakan kejanggalan. Hei, sejak kapan Ciel berhenti mendesah? Pikirnya. Dan saat dia melihat wajah pemuda itu…dia langsung berjengit tak percaya.

"Hei! Tak mungkin! Mana ada orang yang ketiduran saat aku sedang melakukan _foreplay_?" pekiknya saat melihat Ciel memejamkan matanya dengan lelap. Waduh!

Oke, tak usah merasa heran. Tentu saja Ciel mengantuk. Tadi kan dia meminum obat pusing yang salah satu efek sampingnya adalah ME-NGAN-TUK. Dan ternyata kenikmatan yang diberikan Sebastian tadi tak lebih hebat dari efek obat yang dia tenggak. Dua rasa yang tak bisa ditolak dan dimenangkan oleh kantuk yang amat sangat.

"Ya, ampuuuun! Sebegini sulitnya punya kekasih anak kecil yang _frigid_! Bisa-bisanya dia ketiduran disaat yang…Urgh!" Sebastian yang tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Ciel meminum obat yang menimbulkan kantuk, merasakan harga dirinya tertohok dengan dahsyat.

'Gila! Lima tahun tidak melakukannya dan… Sebegini tumpulnya kah keahlianku sekarang?' pikirnya miris.

"_Well_, kurasa lagi-lagi aku harus mengangkatnya ke kamar!" putus Sebastian. Namun…

BRAKK!

"CIEEEEL! Kami dataaaaaang!" pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan Sebastian refleks menoleh ke belakang. Mata merah Sebastian terpancang pada sosok pria empat puluhan akhir yang kini juga tengah memandangnya dengan syok.

Bagaimana tidak? Seorang pria yang dia tahu sebagai teman serumah putranya, berada di atas dan nyaris menindih tubuh anaknya yang pakaian atasnya berantakan tak karuan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada Ciel?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	4. In Between

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso dan yeah, Sebastian & Ciel punya semua orang kecuali yang ada di fic ini. Mereka punya saya.

**Warning** : AU/sho-ai/yaoi

**Rated** : Akhirnya sy putuskan untuk mengganti rated-nya jadi M. Tapi tenang...nggak ada adegan aneh2, kok!

* * *

**To:**

**Nesia Eg Yufa, Reyn-kun Walker, icchantique, WhiteOnyx, Yunoki Trancy, sasutennaru, Sara Hikari, Shu AliCiel, Arleena Lauren, Bed Wetter Yuri Cawaii, Yuutachi, chibi-Rhoyukina, Gokudera J. Vie, NatsuArava, Meadoresgayguys**

**Thanks a lot untuk review-nya, Kawan-kawan!**

**Dan...ENJOY THIS!**

* * *

"BUKA PINTUNYA! CIEL! KAU ADA DI DALAM?"

**CHAPTER 4**

**IN BETWEEN**

**.**

**LAST NIGHT**

Sebastian membeku seketika begitu dilihatnya Vincent Phantomhive, ayah Ciel berdiri dengan wajah garang di pintu. Apalagi posisinya sedang tak menguntungkan. Sebastian menutup Ciel dengan kemeja yang masih terpasang ditubuh pemuda itu asal saja. Paling tidak untuk menutupi bekas merah dileher Ciel. Untung tak banyak dan tak terlalu kentara. Hal itu dia lakukan dengan gerakan tangan yang cepat sambil turun dari sofa.

"Selamat malam, Ayah!" Sebastian tersenyum manis seolah tak punya dosa pada sang ayah calon mertua. Setidaknya itu yang dia kira.

Vincent mendengus sambil berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Dia menggulung koran yang ada ditangannya dan...

PLAK!

"Ayah! Ayah! Memangnya aku ayahmu!" ujarnya setelah memukul kepala Sebastian dengan gulungan koran yang dia pegang. Sebastian berjengit sambil ber-auch kecil. Dia memegangi kepala korban korannya dengan tampang terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ciel?"

Kali ini Vincent beralih pada putra semata wayangnya yang tergolek lemah di sofa dengan setetes liur menghias ujung bibirnya.

"Kenapa bajunya berantakan begitu? Kau itu maniak, ya! Maniak! Iya? Aku sudah bilang padanya berulang kali untuk pindah ke rumah sendiri!" berondong Vincent yang kini sudah kembali lagi mencecar Sebastian. Sebastian kelabakan. Tunggu! Kenapa aneh begini? Kenapa ayah Ciel harus semarah itu? Bukankah seluruh dunia juga tahu kalau Sebastian dan Ciel adalah sepasang kekasih? Jadi...kenapa Vincent harus marah?

Sekiranya itulah yang Sebastian pikirkan sekarang.

Oke, melakukan hal itu di ruang tamu tanpa mengunci pintu memang adalah hal yang tidak senonoh, tapi...kenapa Vincent memarahinya seolah...

Ah! Sebastian mulai menyadari satu hal. Jangan-jangan...

"Mm...tadi kami pergi ke pesta teman, Om. Ciel mabuk. Karena bajunya penuh keringat, aku mau menggantikan bajunya," ujar Sebastian mencari alasan.

"Di ruang tamu? Kau pikir aku bodoh? Sejak awal aku sudah curiga dengan tingkahmu! Kau itu maniak yang mengincar anakku, kan? Ayo, jawab!"

Selagi Sebastian memikirkan untuk memberi alasan apalagi, tiba-tiba saja...

"BERISIK!" kedua orang itu menoleh bersamaan begitu sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Ciel mengigau sambil bergerak menyamankan badan. Menggaruk-garuk lehernya sejenak sambil ber-'cap cap' sebelum akhirnya tertidur tenang kembali.

"Kau selamat kali ini!" Vincent mendekati Ciel dan mengangkat tubuh putra semata wayangnya ala _bridal _dengan susah payah. Bagaimanapun juga Ciel kan pria 22 tahun yang lumayan berat.

"Biar kubantu, Om!" tawaran Sebastian dijawab dengan pelototan hingga pria berambut hitam itu tak jadi bergerak membantu.

"Buka saja kamarnya sana! Biar aku yang mengantar dan menggantikan pakaiannya! Tak usah siapkan kamar untukku! Aku akan tidur di kamar Ciel."

"Baik!" Sebastian menunduk sopan sejenak sebelum naik ke lantai dua memenuhi permintaan ayah Ciel.

'Ciel sialan! Bisa-bisanya dia…' rutuknya dalam hati sambil membuka pintu kamar Ciel. "Pokoknya harus kupastikan besok!"

"Apa yang mau kau pastikan?" tanya Vincent yang ternyata telah berdiri di belakang Sebastian dengan tampang dan suara galak.

"Mm…tidak. Kemarin…kemarin Ciel mengadu padaku kalau AC kamarnya sedikit panas, tapi belum kupastikan," bohong Sebastian.

"Ya, sudah! Awas sana!" Sebastian menyingkir saat Vincent lewat. Dia hanya memerhatikan dari luar kamar bagaimana pria setengah baya itu meletakkan Ciel di ranjangnya dengan hati-hati dan penuh kasih sayang.

Setelah itu pria itu berbalik menghadap Sebastian kembali dan dengan langkah menghentak…

BRAK!

Menutup pintu dengan kasar di depan hidung Sebastian. Membuat _raven_ itu amat sangat terpukul.

**XXX**

**THIS MORNING**

"Jadi…" tuntut Sebastian pada Ciel yang kini memilin tangannya dengan panik. "Jadi benar kau belum bilang ayahmu kalau kita pacaran?"

Ciel tercekat. Dia tak berani memandang langsung ke mata Sebastian dan hanya ber-'um, um' tak jelas sejak tadi. Merasa bersalah.

"Argh! Kau iniiii!" ujar Sebastian geram. "Tanaka bahkan sudah menyiapkan paket liburan untuk bulan madu kita dan…dan ayahmu bahkan belum tahu hubungan kita? Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?"

Sebastian berteriak tertahan dengan tampang frustasi. Hal itu dibalas dengan suara telanan ludah Ciel. Ayah Ciel alias Vincent sedang mandi pagi dan hal itu langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Sebastian untuk bicara berdua dengan Ciel. Karena itu dia tak bisa berteriak dengan bebas kalau tak ingin dirongrong oleh kepala Phantomhive tersebut.

Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya ayah Ciel datang dan menginap disini. Rasanya ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Bahkan sebelumnya dia selalu datang bersama Rachel. Biasanya mereka datang disaat masa petik habis hingga perkebunan tak terlalu sibuk. Namun selama ini Sebastian dan Ciel berperan sebagai rekan berbagi rumah saja.

Pada kunjungan terakhir suami istri Phantomhive sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu, Sebastian mendesak Ciel untuk berterus terang pada kedua orangtuanya mengenai hubungan mereka dan pemuda itu menyanggupi. Tentu saja Sebastian memercayainya. Dan nyatanya…

"Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana jika ayahku marah. Aku…takut Sebastian! Dia akan membunuhku! Aku putranya satu-satunya. Anak yang diharapkan bisa memberikan keturunan untuk kelangsungan keluarga Phantomhive dan aku justru…berhubungan dengan seorang lelaki? Ouh! Dia akan membunuhku!" ujar Ciel dengan wajah ngeri.

"Lalu kau akan menyembunyikannya sampai kapan? Suatu saat toh pasti akan ketahuan juga! Atau jangan-jangan…kau berniat meninggalkanku, iya? Kau berharap suatu saat kau bisa memenuhi keinginan orangtuamu untuk membangun keluarga normal, begitu?" tanya Sebastian dengan tampang horor. Membuat Ciel gemetar dibuatnya.

"Ma-mana mungkin. Kau ini bicara apa, sih? Aku…aku hanya mau menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, Sebastian! Itu saja, kok!" Ciel mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk terbebas dari tekanan Sebastian.

"Apa perlu aku yang bilang?" tembak Sebastian.

"Dan kau akan melihatku menikah dengan wanita pilihan ayahku dari dunia sana karena dia bakal langsung menembakmu!" jawab Ciel.

"Memangnya dia Kuk Lux Klan*, apa?"

"Kau nggak tahu bagaimana ayahku kalau marah, sih! Lagipula…kenapa ayahku bisa semarah itu? Dia sampai menyuruhku untuk membeli rumah sendiri. 'Kau kan sudah punya penghasilan yang cukup untuk membeli rumah atau apartemen sendiri,' katanya. Dia juga menyebutmu maniak yang _well_, itu benar, sih…tapi kenapa dia bisa ngomong begitu? Padahal saat datang kesini sebelumnya dia baik-baik saja, deh! Lagipula…memangnya iya semalam aku mabuk? Ayahku bilang begitu. Aneh."

Kali ini Sebastian yang menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Dia tak mungkin mengakui bahwa semalam dia berbuat curang dan nyaris memperkosa pemuda itu menggunakan obat perangsang, kan? Jika itu terjadi, dia akan melihat Ciel menikah dengan wanita pilihan ayahnya dalam keadaan hidup dan itu jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Jawab aku, Sebastian!" pinta Ciel.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sebastian bersorak dalam hati karena kemunculan Vincent di pintu dapur, tempat mereka bicara. Bapak-bapak yang sebenarnya kalem kalau sedang tidak naik darah itu kali ini jadi penyelamatnya.

"Ciel! Kau disini?" Vincent berjalan mendekat dan memasang tampang tak suka pada Sebastian.

"Iya. Aku sedang sarapan sebelum berangkat kerja. Sarapan sama-sama, yuk Yah!" ajak Ciel untuk mencairkan suasana. Vincent menurut dan duduk di salah satu kursi makan dimana semangkuk _pottage soup_ kentang telah tersedia dengan uap masih mengepul. Sebastian memilih membelakangi dua anak beranak itu untuk membereskan konter dapurnya sambil memasang telinga tajam-tajam.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan usul Ayah?" buka Vincent. Ciel mengangkat kepalanya dari _pottage_ kentang yang sedang dia santap. Matanya menyiratkan kata 'apa?' hingga Vincent lekas menyambung kalimatnya. "Soal membeli rumah sendiri. Kau kan sudah cukup mapan."

Sebastian menghentikan kegiatan mengelapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkannya senormal mungkin.

"Ayah, untuk apa aku membeli rumah sendiri? Kalian juga tak mau tinggal denganku. Percuma. Mubazir," jawab Ciel. Vincent dan Rachel memang menolak untuk pindah ke kota meskipun gaji Ciel saat ini bisa mencukupi hari tua mereka.

Kedua suami istri tersebut merasa bahwa perkebunan adalah hal yang istimewa. Tempat bergantung mereka selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Tempat dimana mereka tinggal dan hidup bahagia meskipun jauh dari kaya raya. Dan itulah yang membuat mereka ngotot tinggal disana saja. Akhirnya Ciel hanya membelikan lahan untuk berkebun teh sendiri pada orangtuanya. Untuk pengolahan, mereka masih bekerja sama dengan perkebunan milik bos mereka yang lama.

"Iya, tapi Ayah khawatir padamu," ujar si ayah.

"Tinggal sendirian itu kan lebih berbahaya, Ayah. Lagipula aku kan tinggal dengan lelaki. Anak bosku, lagi! Jadi tak perlu khawatir. Ayah juga kan sudah kenal Sebastian," jelas Ciel.

"Justru karena kau lebih betah tinggal dengan laki-laki tanpa sekalipun punya pacar itulah aku jadi tambah khawatir! Makanya cepatlah cari pacar dan tinggal bersamanya saja!" ucapan terakhir ayahnya sukses membuat Ciel tersedak dan menyemburkan sedikit _pottage_-nya ke atas meja. Sebastian pun nyaris menjatuhkan panci supnya. "Kenapa kau?"

Ciel menggerakkan tangannya tanda 'tak apa-apa' sambil meraih gelas air putih tak jauh dari sana dan meneguknya hingga kandas.

"Lho, aku benar, kan? Pria seusiamu itu harusnya sudah punya kekasih. Kau bahkan tak pernah mengenalkan satu perempuan pun pada ayah dan ibu. Ha~h, jangankan mengenalkan, bercerita saja tak pernah. Kau itu tak mungkin nggak laku, kan?"

"Yah…aku kan ingin konsen ke karirku dulu, Yah! Baru setelah itu memikirkan yang lain-lain," jawab Ciel.

"Yang lain-lain? Kau pikir wanita itu 'yang lain-lain'! Pemikiranmu itu akan membuat populasi Inggris merosot drastis seperti Belanda, tahu! Mau dikemanakan silsilah Phantomhive kita?" ujar Vincent berapi-api.

"Iya, iya! Mm…sudah waktunya aku berangkat ke kantor," Ciel bangkit dari duduknya sambil menyibak lengan jasnya untuk melihat waktu yang ditunjuk jam ditangannya. Pura-pura sih sebenarnya. "_Well_, Ayah baik-baiklah di rumah!"

Ciel menghampiri ayahnya untuk memberikan pelukan cepat. Hampir saja dia kelepasan untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada Sebastian. Untungnya dia sadar dan akhirnya hanya mengucapkan salam saja.

Saat hanya tinggal berdua, Vincent menyeruput teh hitamnya dengan khidmat.

"_Well, well, well,_ harus kuakui kalau teh buatanmu itu memang nomor satu! Tapi...tetap saja aku tidak suka kau!" komen-nya pada teh buatan Sebastian.

"Terima kasih!"

**XXX**

**THIS NOON**

Ciel mengaduk-aduk salad untuk makan siangnya dengan bosan. Ciel? Makan siang dengan salad? Itu artinya dia sedang gundah gulana.

Oke, ada dua hal yang jadi pikirannya sekarang ini. Pertama, desakan Sebastian untuk mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka kepada orangtuanya. Kedua, sialnya Ciel terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Bilang dia pengecut. Katakan dia '_chicken_', '_pussy_', '_doggie_', atau apa saja. Jujur saja, daripada takut dibunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri, dia jauh lebih takut…mengecewakan mereka.

Dia anak tunggal. Harapan orangtua satu-satunya. Dan ah…

Ciel meremat kepalanya dengan frustasi. Kenapa hal seperti ini baru terpikirkan sekarang? Setelah dia jatuh sangat dalam dilabirin cinta abnormal bersama Sebastian dan…apa ini artinya dia menyesal?

Seseorang berambut hitam melangkah mendekat dan mengambil duduk satu meja dengannya.

"Cieeeel! Kau suntuk sekali! Semalam tidak 'diberi' Sebby?" Ciel mendongak ke arah orang yang muncul tanpa alarm peringatan tersebut. Lau.

"Ha? Diberi? Maksudnya?" tanya Ciel dengan bingung. Lau menarik kepalanya menjauh.

"Ah~ kau ini pura-pura tak mengerti, ya? Ya, ya, ya! Kalau sama Sebby…kalian pasti senang-senang setiap malam. Iya, kan?" goda Lau lagi dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Kau ini ngomong apa, sih? Nggak jelas!" ujar Ciel pada akhirnya. Dia sudah malas main tebak-tebakan.

"Iih! Bebal! Bebal sekali kau ini!" teriak Lau sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ciel. Semua orang yang makan siang disana jadi membuang mata ke arah mereka.

"Makanya aku tanya maksudnya itu apa?" bentak Ciel tak kalah emosi. Diantara mereka berdua tak ada yang peduli bahwa mereka tengah jadi tontonan.

"Oke, _calm down_!" Lau kembali duduk dengan tenang seolah tak berbuat dosa. "Oke, Ciel-ku yang masih naif, polos, dan hijau. Kau dan Sebastian itu kan sudah lama pacaran dan cukup lama tinggal serumah, jadi kalian pasti sering 'beraktivitas malam', dong?"

"Iya! Kerjaan darimu yang menumpuk membuatku sibuk dan Sebastian sibuk di dapur membuat _pastry _untukku. Kenapa memangnya? Kau mau kue buatan Sebastian?" tanya Ciel dengan lemotnya. Lau ternganga dengan tampang frustasi. Hore! Akhirnya bisa liat Lau bermimik begitu!

"Iih! Kau ini! Masa aku harus katakan dengan jelas kalau yang kumaksud itu adalah '_sex_'? Bebal tak terkira!" Ciel melongo. Melihat ekspresi Ciel, Lau mulai menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan-jangan…kau dan dia tak pernah…"

Ciel yang tak bereaksi membuat Lau histeris seketika.

"Tidak mungkin! Mustahil! Nihil! Kakakku yang mesum itu mana mungkin bisa tahan lima tahun bersamamu tanpa…Mustahil!" ujar Lau alay. Sepertinya dia merasa dunia ini miliknya sampai-sampai membicarakan hal sensitif keras-keras di tempat umum. Hah~ punya presdir begini lama-lama pamor Taka bisa turun!

"Me-memangnya hal seperti itu harus? Kami kan baru pacaran," tanya Ciel dengan polosnya.

"Mm…bagi sebagian orang sih begitu. Tapi yang berpikir begitu kan hanya orang-orang kuno. Itu artinya kau kuno! Hahaha!" jawab Lau dengan gayanya yang biasa. Menyebalkan.

"Bi-biar saja!" jawab Ciel dengan wajah semerah udang. "Sudah ah! Bersamamu bisa-bisa aku tambah stress!"

Ciel mendorong piring saladnya yang masih tesisa setengah. Dia sudah benar-benar tak berselera melanjutkan makan siangnya. Dan yeah, pikirannya jadi bertambah satu. Apakah _sex_ itu memang harus? Aih, mengerikan sekali!

Dia bangkit dari kursinya, membuat Lau mendongak padanya. Pria sipit itu bangkit dari duduknya dan merayu calon kakak ipar yang kelihatannya sedang _bad mood_ itu. "Hei, ngambek, ya! Aku kan hanya bercanda~~"

"Sudah, ah! Jangan ganggu aku!" jawab Ciel sambil beranjak meninggalkan Lau.

"Ciee~~l!" panggilan lebay Lau tak digubrisnya dan dia pun keluar dari restoran langganan makan siangnya dengan suasana hati yang tambah kacau.

Tak berniat segera kembali ke kantor, Ciel memutuskan naik ke lantai gedung paling atas. Tempat yang paling menenangkan untuknya. Taman terbuka tempat dia dan Tanaka sering minum teh bersama dulu. Saat pintu terbuka, semilir angin yang lumayan kencang menyambutnya. Menggerakkan helaian rambut kelabunya dengan ringan. Menenangkan…

Matahari di Inggris juga kan tak pernah terik. Di siang bolong pun rasanya seperti senja. _Perfect_!

"Hohoho!" Ciel terhenyak mendengar suara tawa khas tersebut. Dia mencari-cari asal suara dengan hati sedikit girang. Entah kenapa dia selalu merasa damai jika bersama dengan orang yang satu ini. Mungkin karena pembawaannya yang tenang dan penuh wibawa, ya? Tanaka. Ciel tak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa orang seperti dia bisa punya dua putra semesum itu.

Akhirnya Ciel menemukan sosok itu tengah duduk di tengah hamparan rumput yang sengaja ditanam dan mengeteh di bawah payung kertas besama…Claude? Kini kedua orang itu tersenyum pada Ciel, tamu yang baru datang.

Ciel sempat kecewa. Kenapa harus ada Claude? Niatnya untuk menanyakan petuah jadi urung. Namun akhirnya dia mendekat saat melihat lambaian tangan Claude.

Ciel duduk bersila dihadapan Claude hingga posisi duduk mereka membentuk segitiga sambil menyapa kedua orang itu. Dia tak pernah tahan duduk bersimpuh seperti Tanaka.

"Halo, Ciel!" sapa Tanaka.

"Mr. Tanaka, kenapa Anda tidak memberitahu saya bahwa Anda akan datang?" tanya Ciel. Dibuangnya jauh-jauh kata 'ayah' yang sebenarnya selalu dia gunakan untuk memanggil Tanaka. Tidak dihadapan Claude. _Well_, meskipun Claude juga sudah tahu kenyataannya, sih. Tapi bisnis tetaplah bisnis.

"Aku ada janji dengan Mr. Faustus untuk mengeteh bersama. Hohoho!"

"Oh!" jawab Ciel sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Claude yang…menatapnya terus-terusan. Hal itu diabaikannya.

"Mari minum teh, Ciel! Ini kubawa langsung dari Jepang," entah kapan Tanaka menyeduh segelas teh dan kini telah mengulurkannya pada pemuda bermata safir tersebut. Ciel menerimanya dengan sopan.

"Nah, mari kita membicarakan cuaca…" buka Tanaka untuk membuka sesi '_Noon Tea_' mereka.

**.**

Sementara Ciel menghabiskan waktu dengan ayah Sebastian, seharian ini pun Sebastian menghabiskan waktu dengan ayah Ciel. Vincent. Dia minta untuk ikut bersama _raven_ itu ke restoran. Mungkin sebenarnya dia hanya mau mengawasi kalau-kalau Sebastian dan Ciel bakal janjian di suatu tempat. Ayah yang satu ini memang agak posesif jika menyangkut anak satu-satunya terutama setelah melihat kejadian kemarin.

Ciel menghabiskan waktunya dengan menyenangkan dan menenangkan, sementara Sebastian…menegangkan!

**XXX**

**THIS NIGHT**

Ciel serius berperang melawan berkas-berkas di laptopnya. Gara-gara minum teh bersama Tanaka, ditambah setelah itu pergi berdua dengan Claude untuk membicarakan sesuatu, tugasnya jadi bertumpuk sangat banyak. Sebenarnya sih ada kemungkinan kalau tumpukan itu ditambahi oleh Lau lantaran Ciel meninggalkannya begitu saja di restoran. Istilahnya mah, _take revenge_, gitu…

Ciel melirik ayahnya yang sedari tadi menemaninya bekerja. Pria itu tengah membaca koran dengan setengah terkantuk. Oh, sungguh dia berharap ayahnya bakalan segera tidur! Capek juga diawasi terus. Dia kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Tapi…mungkin dia jadi begini pun karena kurang pengawasan, ya? Ah…

Saat Ciel berbalik kembali ke layar laptopnya, dia mendapati sebuah _Mesengger_ yang memang diaktifkannya dari…SebastianMissCiel. Ciel tersenyum kecil saat membuka pesannya.

**SebastianMissCiel:**

_Prince_~~…kangen! Muach!

Ciel membalas.

**PrinceCiel:**

Aku tidak! Weee…

Tak lama balasan muncul.

**SebastianMissCiel:**

Ah, pasti itu karena ayahmu berdiri dibelakangmu, kan? Hahaha

Datang kesini. Ke kamarku, _Prince_~~

Jari lentik Ciel kembali bergerak di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya untuk sesuatu yang jauh banget dari kata 'bekerja'.

**PrinceCiel:**

Kok tahu dia di belakangku? Karena kau bilang 'Muach!' dan menyuruhku datang ke kamarmu, jadi dia deh yang pergi kesana. Hihihi

Sebastian membalas.

**SebastianMissCiel:**

Hei, aku serius…datang ke tempatku atau…aku akan mencari kucing untuk kucium!

Ciel langsung _sweatdrop_.

**Prince Ciel:**

MESUM!

Balasan datang.

**SebastianMissCiel:**

_That's me, darling!_

Muach! Muach! Muach!

Ciel menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum. Heran, padahal mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat tulisan, namun bicara dengan Sebastian…dalam bentuk bagaimanapun tetap terasa menyenangkan. Ya, Sebastian selalu membuatnya bahagia walau dengan cara yang terkadang menyebalkan. Dan dia…rindu pria itu sekarang.

Dia menoleh ke arah sang ayah yang…_VOILA_! Tertidur!

Ciel menggigit bibirnya sambil melirik kembali ke arah _Mesengger_ dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengendap-endap keluar ruang kerjanya.

KRIEET~~

Ciel menutup pintu ruang kerjanya dengan sangat perlahan. Dia tak ingin ayahnya bangun disaat yang tidak dia inginkan. Semuanya bisa bertambah runyam!

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu melangkah sambil berjingkat perlahan beberapa langkah dan…berlari kecil kemudian. Melesat turun tangga menuju kamar Sebastian di lantai satu.

Awalnya dia berniat masuk begitu saja kesana, namun tiba-tiba saja niat isengnya timbul. Dia berdiri sambil tersenyum licik di muka pintu kamar Sebastian, lalu…

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Dia menggedor pintu dengan kasar dan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Saat Sebastian tak juga merepon, dia menambah kekuatan gedoran pintunya.

"Hei, kau ngapain, _Prince_? Apa kau segitu merindukankunya sampai mengetuk pintu kamarku sekeras itu?" Ciel menoleh ke arah suara yang yeah, milik Sebastian. Pria jangkung itu bediri di lorong menuju dapur sambil membawa semangkuk kripik _tortilla_ dengan tangan kanannya. Wajah pemuda itu langsung masam seketika. Gagal lagi deh mengerjai Sebastian! Uuh!

_Orb_ merah Sebastian melirik ke arah tangga sebentar sebelum dengan kecepatan kilat menggamit lengan ramping Ciel dan membawanya masuk ke kamar. Begitu masuk, Sebastian meletakkan mangkuk _tortilla_-nya di bufet tak jauh dari pintu. Setelah itu dia menghampiri Ciel yang membelakangi pintu kamarnya.

Sebastian melewatkan tangan kirinya dipundak kanan Ciel dan mendorong pintu kamar yang masih setengah terbuka hingga tertutup seluruhnya. Hal itu sekaligus berguna untuk membuat Ciel terdesak. _Ruby_ pria itu memaku safir milik Ciel, memaksa biru itu masuk kedalam dunia merah yang menghanyutkan.

Bukankah cinta itu merah? Dan…ya! Sebastian adalah cintanya.

"Kau tahu betapa menderitanya aku seharian ini karena tak bisa bersamamu?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel tak pernah mengerti bagaimana desah napas Sebastian yang menampar wajahnya bisa selalu membuatnya merah dan panas.

"Mm…kau sudah bilang tadi," jawab Ciel sok acuh tak acuh.

"_I love you, Prince_!" Sebastian mengangkat dagu Ciel, menempelkan belahan bibirnya di bibir sang pemuda yang lebih kecil. Ah, dan Ciel makin yakin bahwa sejak tadi pun dia menginginkan hal ini.

Jemari Ciel meremat kaus yang digunakan Sebastian, menarik pria yang lebih besar itu untuk merapat ditubuhnya, dan berjinjit sedikit untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sebastian pun merasakan bahwa manisnya bibir Ciel tak pernah sedikitpun berkurang kadarnya. Sejak pertama kali dia mendapatkan ciuman paling manis dari anak itu, maka segalanya terasa seperti pertama kali saat mereka melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Namun Sebastian tahu, bahwa sekarang dia tak cukup puas hanya dengan ciuman.

Sebastian menjilat bibir bawah Ciel, membuat pemuda itu mendesah, dan membuka jalan menuju rongga basah miliknya.

Seperti biasa, Ciel terbuai dalam kelihaian lidah Sebastian. Memabukkan. Membuat kecanduan.

Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah pikiran berkelebat dalam otaknya. Apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sebastian saat menciumnya? Dan…apa yang pria itu pikirkan saat melakukannya dengan orang lain? Dulu.

Dulu dia pernah melihat adegan ini antara Sebastian dengan orang lain. Tepatnya wanita lain. Lalu…apa arti wanita itu untuk Sebastian? Apa arti dirinya untuk pria itu? Apa arti ini semua? Dan…

_Sex_?

Hal dan kebiasaan lama yang dibicarakan Lau tadi siang.

Benar juga. Apa yang _orb_ merah itu pikirkan saat melakukannya dulu?

Cinta jugakah? Dan sekali lagi, kenapa baru terpikirkan sekarang?

Dan saat memikirkan itu semua, hati Ciel terasa sakit seketika. Dengan refleks dia mendorong tubuh Sebastian tanpa memerdulikan bahwa hal itu baru saja membuat bibir bawahnya berdarah lantaran tergigit si _raven_.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian sambil menghapus jejak _saliva_ yang bergantung di ujung bibirnya. Awalnya dia sedikit marah, merasa ditolak. Namun saat dilihatnya Ciel tercenung dengan ekspresi yang…ah! Sebastian juga tak mengerti. Entah kenapa yang timbul dihatinya justru rasa bersalah.

"Ada apa, _Prince_?" Sebastian menghapus bercak darah dibibir Ciel. Tak parah memang, tapi Sebastian tak bisa tak merasa khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya saat ini. Apa dia tertekan? Pikirnya.

"Sudahlah!" Ciel menangkap pergelangan tangan Sebastian yang kini hendak menjamah wajahnya.

"Makanya, bilang ada apa?"

Ciel menatap Sebastian yang juga tengah serius menatapnya.

"Sebastian, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Ciel. Ya, dia akan menanyakannya saja secara langsung. Dia bingung dan dia butuh penjelasan. Tapi…kenapa baru sekarang? Bagaimana dengan lima tahun kebersamaan mereka? Setahun dalam satu atap? Apa artinya itu semua?

Dan…benarkah Sebastian benar-benar tidak menginginkan 'itu' selama bersamanya? Atau…dia melakukannya dengan yang lain? Orang-orang yang bersliweran begitu saja dalam kehidupan pria itu sama seperti petualangan cintanya yang lama? Oh, Tuhan! Kenapa itu baru terpikirkan sekaraaaaang?

"Sebastian, aku…"

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Kedua orang itu langsung berbalik ke pintu tepat di belakang mereka. Sebastian ber-'oops' dengan gerakan bibir tak bersuara, sementara Ciel pucat pasi seketika. Apalagi saat suara garang itu terdengar.

"BUKA PINTUNYA! CIEL! KAU ADA DI DALAM?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

***kelompok berpaham rasis di Amerika yang menganggap orang kulit putih lebih tinggi derajatnya ketimbang orang kulit hitam. Mereka menghalalkan membantai orang kulit hitam tanpa alasan ditempat umum sekalipun. Salah satu semboyan mereka adalah 'Tuhan itu putih'.

Maaf ya untuk apdet yang sangat lama ini.

Thanks for your attention, guys!

My Ow!


	5. With You

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Sho-ai**

**

* * *

Thanks To:**

**Shinaru Michaelis, nanachie, Nesia Eg Yufa, WhiteOnyx, Shu AliCieL, Arleena Lauren, Sara Hikari, sasutennaru, icchantique, Natsu Arava, MagnaEviL, JennyVDL, Yaya Hanamaki, shiRan-chan, Bunda Dita, Fellixis**

**Thanks for your review, guys!*bows***

**AND PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAP!**

* * *

"Tak apa. Aku akan menolaknya besok."

**CHAPTER 5**

**WITH YOU  
**

**.**

**LAST NIGHT**

"BUKA PINTUNYA! CIEL! KAU ADA DI DALAM?"

"A-ayah! Sial!" Ciel menjerit tertahan.

"Sembunyi!" ujar Sebastian. Ciel mondar-mandir dengan panik untuk mencari tempat sembunyi. "Jendela, Ciel! Keluar saja lewat jendela!"

Ciel mengikuti arah telunjuk Sebastian. Benar juga. Lebih baik keluar dan segera muncul dihadapan ayahnya dari ruang lain. Tentu pria itu tak akan curiga.

Sebastian berlari ke arah jendela dan membukakannya untuk Ciel. "Ayo, cepat!"

Ciel mengangguk, menghampiri Sebastian, menaiki kusen jendela, dan melompat terjun di atas rerumputan halaman samping. Sebastian mengibaskan tangan agar Ciel segera pergi dan pemuda itu menurut. Dia segera berlari menuju halaman belakang.

Sementara itu Sebastian menutup kembali jendela, merapikan penampilannya, dan bersiap membukakan pintu untuk ay-ehem-calon ayah mertuanya yang masih menggedor pintu dengan ganasnya.

CKREK!

Sebastian memasang senyum paling -uhuk- manisnya hingga mata merahnya tersembunyi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Om?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara semanis madu bunga cherry pada Vincent.

"Aku tahu Ciel ada disini! Mana dia?"

"Ciel?" Sebastian pura-pura terkejut. "Dia tak ada."

"Terus kenapa kau begitu lama membuka pintu?" tanyanya dengan delikan curiga. Sebastian tetap memasang tampang tenang.

"Saya baru keluar dari toilet. Maaf jika agak lama membukakan pintu," jawabnya sopan. Melihat Vincent melirik-lirik, Sebastian langsung berujar. "Mau memeriksa ke dalam?"

"Ayah? Sedang apa disitu?" kedua pria berambut hitam itu menoleh bersamaan keasal suara. Ke Ciel yang baru muncul dari dapur membawa susu kotak ditangannya. Sebastian tersenyum melihat akting Ciel yang begitu meyakinkan seperti biasa. Dia memang seharusnya jadi aktor!

"Tentu saja mencarimu!"

"Kok mencariku di kamar Sebastian? Aku haus, jadi ke dapur mengambil minum. Ayah mau?" jawab pemuda itu sambil menenggak susu langsung dari kotaknya. Kemudian dia melangkah menaiki tangga dan dengan santainya meninggalkan kami seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Vincent menoleh ke Sebastian sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyusul putranya.

Sebastian menghela napas lega sambil menggeleng-geleng. Dalam hati bertanya, 'Kenapa aku jadi main kucing-kucingan begini?'

Kemudian dia pun menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

**XXX**

**THIS MORNING**

Ciel mendapati dirinya tidur di depan laptopnya yang masih menyala namun dalam _mode_ 'Sleep'. Dia meregangkan badan sejenak dan menguap dengan kerasnya hingga membuat sang ayah yang tertidur di sofa ikut terbangun.

"Pagi, Ayah!" sapa Ciel sembari mengucek matanya.

"Ya, pagi!" jawab sang ayah sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjuk pukul 6.30, Ciel bangkit dari duduknya. Euh! Ternyata tidur dalam posisi duduk itu membuat badan tak enak. Punggungnya pegal setengah mati. Huuh! Padahal biasanya kan Sebastian yang selalu memindahkannya ke kamar.

Anak beranak itu pun turun ke bawah dan kompak menuju dapur, _base camp_ Sebastian di pagi hari. Dan benar saja. Pria itu sudah ada disana. Menghias _banana cake_ dengan krim dan daun mint.

"Ah! Selamat pagi!" senyum manis terpajang dibibirnya saat melihat kedua orang yang baru bergabung dengannya di dapur.

"Pagi!" jawab Ciel. Sementara itu Vincent melengos.

Ciel segera menghampiri Sebastian dan matanya berbinar melihat kue pisang yang harum tersebut.

"Huwaaa…banana cake!" ujarnya. Dan Sebastian sungguh tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari wajah Ciel yang cerah ceria dengan mata membulat dan mulut ternganga yang manis.

"Ehem!" Sebastian menoleh ke arah Vincent yang kini menatap tajam kepadanya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi sang ayah yang…err…mengerikan.

"Silahkan dimakan sarapannya," ujarnya ramah. Berusaha menetralisir kecanggungan dan kekesalannya.

'Tenang, Sebastian! Bagaimana pun dia ini calon ayah mertuamu!' bisik _white_ Sebastian ditelinga kanannya.

'Hajar saja, Sebby! Dia mengganggu kalian terus! Kau kan jadi tak bisa macam-macam dengan Ciel! Jadi tak ada jatah _morning kiss_, kan?' bisik _black_ Sebastian ditelinga kirinya.

Dan akhirnya Sebastian hanya bisa mengumbar senyum dengan kedut diujung bibirnya. Dalam hati berteriak, 'Kapan kau akan pulang ke rumahmu, Ayah Mertua?'

"Sebastian! Wajahmu aneh tahu!" ujar Ciel sambil memutar garpu ditangannya sebelum akhirnya melahap _banana cake_ yang tertancap disana.

"Haha! Masa?" jawab Sebastian salting. "Hei! Kau nggak mandi dulu?"

"Ha~h…mandi sih gampang. Yang penting _banana cake_ dulu…_banana cake_!" jawab Ciel.

"Hiih! Kau ini! Biasanya kalau kau sarapan sebelum mandi ujung-ujungnya kau tak akan mandi dan langsung berangkat ke kantor, kan? Jorok, ah!"

"Biar saja! Memangnya kenapa, Tuan Maniak Kebersihan?"

"Ya kan…"

Dan mereka terus bertengkar mulut tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun seolah mereka lupa bahwa ada seorang Vincent Phantomhive duduk dihadapan mereka sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Mencari bukti.

**XXX**

**THIS NOON**

Ciel menghela napas lega saat keluar dari ruang rapat. Yup! Dia bergegas menuju ruang kantornya, menaruh diktat dan laptopnya, kemudian keluar untuk makan siang.

CKREK!

Dan…alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mendapati Claude telah ada di ruangannya. Duduk mengamati foto-foto yang terpampang di atas meja. Claude menoleh pada Ciel sambil tersenyum hingga bola mata keemasannya menghilang.

"Ah! Sudah selesai rapatnya?" tanyanya.

"Um…iya," jawab Ciel canggung. Dia berjalan menuju mejanya dan menaruh semua barang bawaan ditangannya keatasnya. "Anu…"

"Kau heran kenapa aku ada disini? Sekretarismu yang megizinkanku masuk. Kau sedang rapat katanya," Ciel ber-oo kecil saat mendengar penjelasan Claude.

"Lalu…kedatangan Anda kesini…"

"Makan siang. Aku mau mengajakmu makan siang," potong Claude.

Ciel menelan ludah. Dalam hati mengatakan, 'Kenapa orang ini terus-terusan mengajakku makan siang? Kenapa tidak mengajak Lau sekali-sekali? Toh, ini kan bisnis Lau! Apa dia… Akh! Mana mungkin!'

Oke, Ciel…kau mungkin aktor yang hebat, tapi kau amat sangat payah membaca situasi!

"Keberatan?" tanya Claude saat dilihatnya Ciel berpikir dengan amat keras untuk menanggapi ajakannya.

"Ah! Tidak! Tidak apa-apa!" sahut Ciel sambil tersenyum canggung. "Mari!"

**XXX**

Claude dan Ciel kompak mengelap mulut mereka yang berminyak setelah menyantap burger. Ciel menyeruput _lemon tea_-nya dan berhenti saat Claude membuka suara.

"Ciel!" panggilnya. Ciel langsung meletakkan gelas _lemon tea_-nya dan menaruh perhatian pada pria yang sebaya dengan Sebastian itu.

"Ya?"

"Hm…aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Sesuatu yang pribadi."

GLEKH!

'Pembicaraan pribadi? Soal apa?' tanya Ciel dalam hati. 'Jangan-jangan…jangan-jangan…pernyataan cinta? Tidaaaak!'

Claude menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Ciel merona tiba-tiba. Kemudian senyum lembutnya keluar.

"Fufufu!" kikiknya pelan.

"Kenap-"

"Manis," dan wajah Ciel mulai memanas. Hyaa!

"Uhum! Jadi mau bilang apa?" tanya Ciel dengan gaya serius walaupun semburat merah yang samar masih membekas dikedua pipinya. Dan itu malah membuat tawa Claude meledak.

"Hahaha!"

"Hei! Jangan tertawa! Kita jadi diperhatikan orang!" ujar Ciel untuk menenangkan Claude. Wajahnya memerah kembali sekarang. Malu karena jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang makan siang juga seperti dirinya.

"Haha! Maaf! Maaf, ya! Tapi aku sungguhan. Kau itu benar-benar manis!" ujar Claude sambil memegangi perutnya dan berusaha keras agar tawanya terhenti.

"Jadi pembicaraan pribadi yang kau maksud itu…bahwa aku manis, begitu?" kali ini nada bicara Ciel mulai ketus. Pertanda kesabarannya mulai tertarik ulur dan Claude membaca situasi dengan sangat baik. Dia segera menjaga sikapnya kembali.

"Bukan. Tentu saja bukan," dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan memandangi Ciel dengan serius. "Ingat bahwa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kau adalah karyawan yang kompeten?"

Ciel ternganga.

"Maksudmu…kau mau mengajakku bekerja di perusahaanmu? Tidak! Tentu saja aku tak mau!" jawab pemuda berambut biru kelabu itu dengan yakin.

Claude menghela napas. Memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum menatap Ciel dengan mantap lagi.

"Bukan. Aku bukan mau menarikmu jadi karyawan di perusahaanku tapi…aku mau menawarkan kerjasama. Bagaimana jika aku memberimu modal untuk membuat perusahaan sendiri dan keuntungannya kita bagi dua?"

"Maksudmu? I-itu sama saja dengan kau membuat cabang perusahaan baru dengan kepalanya aku, kan?"

Claude menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kupastikan perusahaan itu akan berdiri dengan namamu sebagai pemiliknya. Aku hanya memberimu modal. Terserah mau digunakan untuk membuat perusahaan apa. Modal itu bisa kau kembalikan setelah mendapat keuntungan dan jika hutang modalmu lunas, kau hanya tinggal menjalankan perusahaan itu sesuka hatimu. Hubungan kerja kita terputus sampai disitu, bagaimana?"

Orb safir Ciel membola sempurna. Tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukannya? Maksudku…kau membantuku meminjamkan modal untuk membuat perusahaan sendiri dengan sukarela?" tanyanya.

"Ya…aku dengar dari Lau bahwa suatu saat nanti kau ingin membuat pabrik tehmu sendiri. Melihatmu yang begitu gigih dan berkredibilitas tinggi, aku jadi ingin membantumu mewujudkannya. Kau…mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu."

Ciel menunduk. Ini…ini…tawaran yang sangat hebat! Dia bisa satu langkah lebih dekat menuju impiannya sendiri. Tapi…ini Claude, loh! Bagaimana jika Sebastian marah? Dan membuat pabrik teh secara tiba-tiba…bukankah berarti mengkhianati Tanaka?

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Mr. Tanaka," Ciel terhenyak. Ah! Jangan-jangan waktu di atap! "Beliau bilang, dirinya dan Sebastian sudah sering menawarkan hal yang sama kepadamu. Tapi kau ngotot tak mau menerimanya karena mereka hanya akan memberikan semuanya padamu secara cuma-cuma, bukan?"

"Aku tak menginginkan ini dengan cuma-cuma, Ciel. Aku ingin kau mengembalikan semua uang yang kau pakai," Claude menyesap kopi hitamnya dengan khidmat. "Kau bisa menjawabnya lain waktu. Pikirkan tawaranku baik-baik!"

Ciel terdiam. Jantungnya berdegup cepat lantaran semangat dan antusiasme yang menyala-nyala saat membayangkan bahwa impiannya akan terlaksana. Tapi…

"Kau…tak punya maksud apa-apa padaku secara pribadi, kan?" tanya Ciel dengan penuh selidik.

Claude menaikkan alisnya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"_Well_, maksudku aku…aku sudah punya Sebastian!" bisik Ciel.

"Hahaha!" tawa Claude meledak kembali. Wajah Ciel mendidih.

'Si-sial! Apa yang kukatakan? Percaya diri sekali kau, Ciel! Memalukan! Sekarang dia menertawakanmu, kan!' pikir Ciel saat menyadari kebodohannya. Dia menunduk dalam dan merasa tak sanggup menatap Claude secara langsung. Malu.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah punya pacar," jawab Claude datar. "Baiklah! Mari kembali ke kantor!"

Ciel mengangkat kepalanya. 'Ha? Pacar? Claude sudah punya pacar? Masa? Terus…kenapa dia masih suka tebar pesona padaku?' pikirnya.

Dan lagi-lagi Ciel harus tertunduk merona mengakui pemikiran ganjilnya. 'Oke, memangnya siapa yang tebar pesona padamu? Kau saja yang seenaknya berpikir begitu! Dasar geer!'

"Mau kembali ke kantor atau tidak?" tanya Claude sambil memiringkan kepala. Mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi pada wajah cowok imut yang tertunduk dihadapannya sekarang. Dan jala pesona disenyum yang dia tebar, malah membuat Ciel makin berat untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

Namun tak lama, pemuda itu mencoba mengabaikan senyum Claude yang menurutnya sih semesum Sebastian dan kembali menata harga dirinya ke tingkat tertinggi. Apa jadinya jika seorang Phantomhive _blushing_ pada orang yang bukan kekasihnya(?)

"Iya! Mari kita kembali ke kantor."

**XXX**

**THIS AFTERNOON**

"APA? AYAH SUDAH PULANG DAN KAU TIDAK BILANG PADAKU?" teriak Ciel tepat di telinga Sebastian. Membuat pria yang lebih tua menutup sebelah mata merahnya sambil mengorek telinganya yang menuli seketika. Membuyarkan konsentrasinya dari koran yang dia baca.

"Maaf! Maaf! Tadi ayahmu pulang dengan tiba-tiba. Tangan ibumu terluka karena terkena api saat acara demo memasak dan ayahmu sangat khawatir dibuatnya. Jadi kuantar dia pulang."

"APAAAAA? JADI IBUKU TERLUKA DAN KAU TIDAK BILANG PADAKUUUUU?" teriak Ciel lebih parah. Sebastian sudah tak dapat membedakan apakah yang berdiri di sampingnya kini Ciel atau Godzilla.

"Oke, aku tahu kau kesal. Maafkan kami, ya! Tadi ibumu menelepon tiba-tiba. Ayahmu tak ingin mengganggumu kerja karena dia tahu kau ada rapat hari ini. Jadi dia memintaku agar tak usah menghubungimu dulu dan memberitahumu saat kau pulang. Begitu. Tangan ibumu juga sudah diobati. Untuk sementara tangan kanannya dibebat, jadi agak susah mengerjakan sesuatu sendiri," jelas Sebastian.

"Cih! Dasar!" komen Ciel. Dia langsung mengambil ponsel dikantungnya, menghubungi rumah orangtuanya, dan menyingkir agar bisa bicara lebih _privacy_. Sebastian membiarkan anak itu menghilang dari hadapannya dan kembali menekuri koran sorenya sambil berselonjor di atas sofa.

Lima belas menit kemudian Ciel kembali dan membanting diri di sofa. Hampir saja menimpa kaki Sebastian. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hah…syukurlah ibu tak apa-apa," ujarnya dengan suara lega. Sebastian melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di meja terdekat. Dia beranjak menghampiri Ciel, memeluk dan menawan leher putih Ciel dengan kecupan lembut.

"Se-Sebastian! Apa-apaan, sih!" ujar Ciel yang terkejut. Baru saja rileks dan sekarang…

"Aku rindu padamu, _Prince_!" bisik Sebastian tepat dicuping telinga Ciel. Membuat tengkuk si muda merinding. Tapi harus dia akui bahwa…dia pun merindukan sensasi ini.

Napas Sebastian yang berhembus masuk ke lubang telinganya, menggelitik bulu-bulu halus di dalamnya, juga ujung hidung Sebastian yang menggesek pelan cuping telinganya. Ha~h…bisakah Ciel mengatakan 'Hentikan, Sebastian?'

Sebastian menyisir rambut Ciel dengan jari kanannya hanya untuk melihat wajah anak itu lebih jelas dan…meraih bibirnya dengan miliknya. Sebastian memegang belakang kepala Ciel agar lebih merapat kekepalanya sementara Ciel melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sebastian.

Sebastian menjilat bibir bawah Ciel dengan lembut, meminta diizinkan masuk dan Ciel bersedia. Tak ada perang lidah kali ini. Sebastian dengan bebas mengeksplorasi bibir Ciel yang terasa seperti…burger? Ah, entahlah! Kalaupun ini burger, maka ini adalah burger yang amat sangat manis!

"Mm…ng…," desahan dari sela bibir si rambut biru kelabu itu hanya semakin membakar semangat si _raven_. Dan dia pun melepas ciumannya saat melihat kekasihnya sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan napas.

"Uhuk!" Ciel tersengal dan terengah saat bibir mereka terpisah. Segaris tipis saliva menggantung di bibir mereka, makin menipis, lalu putus. Menggantung di masing-masing ujung bibir mereka.

Sebastian menyandarkan diri di sofa, tetap memiringkan badannya. Menghadap si mata biru sambil membelai rambut anak itu dengan lembut. Ciel memilih menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu bidang Sebastian.

"Hey, apa saat kau mengantarkan ayahku tadi kalian bertengkar? Di mobil begitu?" tanyanya. Sebastian tersenyum kemudian meraup jemari Ciel yang lebih mungil dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya masih sibuk mengelus rambut sutra milik kekasihnya itu.

"Mana sempat dia marah-marah?" jawab Sebastian dengan senyum penuh rahasia. Hanya saja Ciel tak melihatnya. Ya, dia memang punya sebuah rahasia dimana hanya Tuhan, dia, dan Vincent Phantomhive yang tahu.

"Jadi…hubungan kalian membaik? Tadi dia juga sudah tak mengungkit-ungkit pembicaraan untuk menyuruhku pindah rumah," lirih Ciel.

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa ibumu menyukaiku, haha!"

"Itu sih dari dulu. Siapa sih orang yang tidak bakal disukai ibuku? Tak ada," sungut Ciel. Harus diakui bahwa Rachel adalah wanita yang ramah pada semua orang. Ya…tentu saja dia akan bersikap baik pada Sebastian yang merupakan teman serumah anaknya. Apalagi dia sudah mengantarkan suaminya pulang, kan?

"Kau manis deh kalau bersungut-sungut," ujar Sebastian sambil mengangkat dagu Ciel. Dan sekali lagi dia menjerat Ciel dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang amat sangat menenangkan.

Ciel memutuskan untuk menyimpan pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan semalam. Dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih penting terlebih dahulu. Dan untuk menanyakan hal yang satu ini, hal yang paling penting dia lakukan adalah…membuat Sebastian merasa nyaman.

**XXX**

**NOW**

"Oh, iya _Prince_! Besok aku ada urusan di luar kota. Ke cabang 'Paradise On Your Mouth' yang ada di Bristol. Mungkin aku tak akan pulang," kata Sebastian sambil meletakkan piring kecil berisi tumpukan kue _scone_ di samping laptop Ciel. Ciel mendongak dari lembar kerjanya.

"Ooh…," ujarnya. Sebastian mengernyit saat dilihatnya Ciel tertunduk kecewa.

"Nyaa…kau takut merindukan aku, ya? 'Sebastian~~ Padahal ayahku baru pergi~~ Padahal kita baru saja bebas melakukan apapun~~'. Kau mau ngomong begitu, kan?" tanya Sebastian dengan senyum mesumnya yang khas.

Ciel mengerang jengah sambil melirik bosan ke arah kue _scone_. Sebenarnya…dia ingin menanyakan soal tawaran Claude. Mumpung Sebastian belum pergi. Tapi…jadi malas.

"Oke, maafkan aku. Ada apa, _Prince_?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah serius sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambut dari dahi mulus Ciel. Melihat Sebastian menanggapinya dengan serius, Ciel menarik napas panjang, mempersiapkan diri pada reaksi apapun yang akan diambil pria 20-an akhir berambut hitam itu.

"Mm…tapi kau harus janji dulu kalau kau tidak akan marah!" Sebastian mengangkat alis dengan ganjil. Oke, ini benar-benar serius. Hal apa yang bakal dibicarakan Ciel? Satu-satunya hal yang akan membuatnya marah adalah…

"APA? KAU BERPIKIR UNTUK MENERIMA TAWARAN CLAUDE YANG INGIN MEMBERIMU MODAL USAHA?" Ciel merunduk sambil menutup kedua telinganya sambil berjengit.

"Tidak boleh! Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Tapi-!"

"Kau menolak tawaran serupa dariku dan Tanaka dan sekarang, kau bahkan mempertimbangkan tawaran si dahi lebar itu? TAWARANNYA? Kau naksir dia?"

"Ah! Kalau kau dan ayah, kalian tak akan membiarkanku mengembalikan uang kalian. Tapi Claude, dia menawarkan sebuah hubungan kerja yang profesional! Dan hanya sebatas itu, Sebastian! Lagipula dia sudah punya pacar!" bantah Ciel.

"Dan kau percaya? Argh! Sudah berapa kali kau kuingatkan! Dia itu punya udang dibalik batu! Dia pasti punya maksud lain, Ci-el-ku Ter-sa-yang!"

"Tapi!"

"Cukup! Aku tak mau dengar bantahan! Aku tak mau kau menerima tawarannya, oke!" Sebastian mencengkeram lengan Ciel dengan mata merah yang berkilat marah. Ciel meringis karena cengkeraman Sebastian sedikit menyakitinya. Sebastian benar-benar serius. Dia benar-benar marah.

Melihat bola mata Ciel yang bergelinyar resah antara takut dan kalut, Sebastian pun tersadar bahwa barusan dia terlampau emosi.

"Maafkan aku, _Prince_! Maafkan aku!" Sebastian mengendurkan cengkeramannya dan merosot berlutut dihadapan Ciel. Mata merahnya terlihat menyesal dan memohon saat dipertemukan dengan biru milik Ciel. "Kumohon…tolak dia."

Ciel menarik napas panjang. Awalnya dia hendak marah karena Sebastian memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Selalu kasar jika menyangkut Claude. Kecemburuannya sama sekali tak masuk akal. Tapi saat melihat Sebastian memohon padanya dengan tulus…rasanya dia sedikit mengerti. Mengerti bahwa pria itu terlampau mencintainya dan tak ingin kehilangan dia. Mungkin…jika dia ada dalam posisi Sebastian pun…

Ya, saat ini yang paling penting bagi Ciel adalah...bersama Sebastian.

"Tak apa. Aku akan menolaknya besok."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Apakah chap ini suram? Well, i lost my sense for fluff scene, I thought.**

**But I still hope that you enjoy it!**

**Well, tanpa banyak kata...thank you and good night!**

**My Ow!  
**


	6. Forgotten

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Sho-ai**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to:**

**Nesia Eg Yufa, Fellixis, Arleena Lauren, Sara Hikari, shiRan-chan, sasutennaru, reiyu chan, Yuki Kazehime2031, MagnaEvil, Shu AliCieL, SoraShieru, Yunoki Trancy, nanachie, Ikuyumupuppy**

**Terima kasih atas review kalian semua^^**

**Bagi yang nanyain pacarnya Claude...mm...sy udah janji buat pegang rahasia karena sebenernya...EPH! #dibekep Claude**

**Oke, karena sy diancam abang ganteng muka datar diatas, sy warning dulu ya...**

**Berhubung Sebastian lagi pergi, maka bagian AT NIGHT chap ini...CLAUDExCIEL! #digantung Sebas**

**Hohoho...**

**PLEASE ENJOY IT!  
**

* * *

"Ciel, sedang apa kau sekarang?"

**CHAPTER 6**

**FORGOTTEN**

**.**

**IN THE MORNING**

Ketika turun ke dapur, Ciel menemukan Sebastian yang sudah berjas lengkap sibuk mengeluarkan pinggan dari dalam oven. Seketika itu juga dapur dirambati oleh bau mentega yang manis dan gurih.

"Oke, Tuan Koki. Kau ini benar-benar punya mental jadi bapak rumah tangga. Bahkan dengan jas sekelas Leonardo Di Caprio pun kau masih sibuk memasak," ejek Ciel sambil berjalan ke meja makan. Dia sendiri baru bangun tidur dan masih dalam keadaan berantakan.

"_La Galette De Rois_ untuk sarapan hari ini," Sebastian meletakkan piring berisi _puff pastry_ panggang berselimut mentega lumer di hadapan Ciel sambil tersenyum lembut. "Memasak itu tak ada hubungannya dengan pakaian, _Prince_!"

Tutur kata Sebastian yang terdengar sabar membuat Ciel mengerutkan kening.

'Te-terlalu tenang! Sejak kapan dia sedewasa ini menghadapiku? Mengerikan!' pikir Ciel.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian saat tiba-tiba saja Ciel memucat.

"Hehe…tidak! Bukan apa-apa!" jawab Ciel gagap. Sebastian menarik kursi di hadapan Ciel untuk dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa, sikap Sebastian yang _well_, sama sekali belum menggodanya pagi ini terasa sangat aneh. Itu sungguh membuat si mata biru kikuk. Apalagi saat si _raven_ itu hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan dirinya sejak tadi.

'Ja-jangan-jangan…dia masih marah karena yang semalam?' pikir Ciel ngeri.

"Ciel…," Ciel menelan ludah saat Sebastian membuka suara. Memecahkan telur keheningan diantara mereka.

"Y-Ya?" jawab Ciel canggung.

"Hei, kenapa jadi kaku begitu? Yah…meskipun kau imut kalau bertampang bingung, sih!" Ciel menelan ludah saat Sebastian tersenyum lebar hingga kedua _ruby_-nya tersembunyi.

"Oke, sudah cukup! Katakan saja apa yang mau kau katakan! Kau masih marah soal yang semalam?" tanya Ciel pada akhirnya.

"Marah?" sahut Sebastian. "_Well_, jujur saja. Aku malah merasa bersalah. Aku sudah memikirkannya, Ciel. Kurasa jika kau merasa yakin bahwa menerima tawaran Claude adalah hal yang baik untukmu, maka…terimalah! Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan!"

Mata Ciel membulat. Sebastian bertopang dagu kearahnya dengan senyum manis yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Ka-kau serius?" tanya Ciel. Dia sungguh _surprise_ dengan keputusan Sebastian yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"_Well_, kau memang kekasihku tapi…kau juga seorang Ciel Phantomhive. Kau berhak memilih jalanmu sebagai Ciel. Sebelumnya aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan mempercayaimu, tapi nyatanya semalam aku meragukanmu. Maaf," lirih Sebastian dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalan.

Kedua bibir Ciel memisah. Rasanya ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sebastian bersikap layaknya seorang pria 29 tahun saat hanya berdua dengannya. Selama ini Sebastian hanya selalu menggodanya, membuatnya kesal, atau mengatakan hal-hal mesum.

"_Well_, aku harus pergi," Sebastian bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Ciel. "Aku masih akan mendapatkan jatah _morning kiss_-ku, kan?" tanyanya dengan senyum nakal. Ciel langsung melengos. Sebastian menangkap dagunya, memaksa pemuda itu memandangnya dan…yah, kalian tahulah apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Kuantar," baru saja Ciel hendak berdiri, Sebastian menahannya.

"Tidak usah. _Pastry_-nya nanti dingin. Menteganya juga sudah lumer, tuh! Teruskan saja sarapanmu," kata Sebastian dengan lembut. Ciel mengernyitkan dahi tapi memutuskan untuk menurut. Sebastian mencium ubun-ubun Ciel sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

"Jaga diri ya, _Prince_! Muach!" Sebastian melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh lalu melambaikan tangan sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu dapur. Meninggalkan Ciel yang menggaruk-garuk rambut bingung.

"Hah! Sudahlah! Lebih baik makan dulu!" ujarnya sambil menghadapi sepiring _Galette_ buatan Sebastian.

Sementara itu di dalam Ferrari merah yang baru keluar dari pekarangan Tanaka muda…

DUAKH!

"Sial! Sial!" Sebastian meninju _dashboard_ mobilnya dengan geram. "'Jika kau merasa yakin bahwa menerima tawaran Claude adalah hal yang baik untukmu, maka…terimalah!'. Apa yang kau lakukan Sebastiaaaaan? Kau memberi mereka banyak kesempatan untuk lebih sering bertemu, bodooooooh!"

"Kenapa aku mendengarkan saran si bodoh itu? Bodohnya kau Sebastiaaaaan! Kenapa kau mengikuti jalan pikirannya yang kacau itu!"

Dan si bodoh yang dimaksud adalah…

"Lihat ini Ranmao! Ada Restoran Cina yang baru dibuka di dekat…Huachiu! Ha…kenapa tiba-tiba aku bersin? Apa ada seseorang yang rindu dan memikirkan aku?" Lau menekankan telunjuk kedagunya dengan mimik _innocence_.

Sebastian merinding seketika tanpa tahu apa sebabnya. Setelah merasa normal, dia mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Lau ditelepon semalam.

**.**

**Flashback**

"_Tanaka? Jadi Tanaka menyetujui usul Claude yang mau mengam- er- maksudku memberi modal pada Ciel?" tanya Sebastian pada orang di seberang yang tak lain adalah…Lau._

"_Ya…ya…ya…Mereka bahkan bicara bertiga secara privat di atas gedung," Sebastian berdecih mendengar informasi baru itu dari Lau. Ciel tak bilang apa-apa soal pertemuan mereka bertiga di atap!_

"_Hei, Sebastian!" Sebastian terhenyak saat nada suara Lau berubah._

"_Bersikaplah dewasa! Masa hanya karena cemburu kau sampai melarangnya menapaki masa depan yang lebih baik? Atau…kau takut dia lebih mapan darimu nantinya?"_

"_A-apa? Mana mungkin begitu! Kau nggak tahu bagaimana cara Claude memandangi Ciel, sih! Kalau itu kekasihmu kau juga pasti akan merasa was-was!" bantah Sebastian. "Aku dan Tanaka sudah menawarkan ini padanya berulang-ulang. Mana mungkin aku takut dia lebih sukses dariku, bodoh!"_

"_Hm…ya dia kan menolak kalian karena dia ingin mandiri. Lagipula…kau nggak khawatir Ciel akan marah padamu kalau kau cemburu terus?"_

"_Ha?"_

"_Coba kau bayangkan, Sebastian. Aku tahu calon kakak iparku itu gampang naik darah. Bagaimana kalau lama-lama dia jadi gerah dan memilih untuk meninggalkanmu ketimbang hidup terkekang?"_

"_Ah!"_

"_Kuberi tahu satu hal saja ya, Kakakku tersayang. Disaat-saat genting seperti ini, kau harus menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah seorang pria dewasa yang menghormati keputusan pasangan. Jangan sampai kediktatoranmu malah berbalik menyerangmu. Claude itu orang yang lebih tenang dan penyabar, lho! Kalau Ciel sampai menyadari pesona kedewasaannya yang jauh lebih bersinar ketimbang dirimu, dia pasti akan langsung jatuh hati!"_

_DEG!_

"_Dan kalau itu terjadi, kau hanya tinggal gigit jari."_

_JLEB!_

"_Nah, Sebastian! Mulai malam ini berlatihlah bersikap dewasa di depan Ciel! Oh~~ malam ini aku jadi dokter cinta…dokter cinta…lala~~"_

**End of Flashback**

**.**

Sebastian menghela napas saat menyadari ketololannya. Tapi saat dia mengingat ekspresi super duper manis Ciel pagi ini, dia mulai merasa Lau ada benarnya juga. Pemuda itu sampai tercengang saat dia bicara. Serasa jadi Charles atau apa saja.

Dan mengingatnya…membuat perasaan Sebastian nyaman kembali. Akhirnya sisa perjalanannya dia habiskan dengan bersiul-siul tak jelas sambil senyum-senyum tak waras.

Namun begitu Ferrari-nya keluar dari perbatasan London…perjalanannya mulai terasa suram…

**XXX**

**AT NOON**

Ciel melempar ponselnya ke meja. Kemudian mengambilnya lagi. Setelah ditengok sebentar, dilemparnya lagi. Lalu diambil kembali. Begitu terus dalam beberapa lama sampai…

"Ah! Aku harus menghubunginya!" Ciel mengambil ponselnya, memencet tombol, dan memasangnya ditelinga.

"Halo, Ciel!" sapa orang di seberang sana. Claude. "Ada apa?"

Ciel bimbang sejenak namun akhirnya buka suara. "Um…bisakah kita bertemu untuk membicarakan masalah kemarin? Jam 2 nanti aku kosong."

"Ah! Maaf! Aku tak bisa. Aku ada _meeting_," ujar Claude. Baru Ciel hendak mengatakan 'ya sudah' Claude melanjutkan, "Hum…bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya di rumahku nanti malam?"

"Ha?" Ciel terlonjak dari kursinya dengan ekspresi syok. "Ke-kenapa harus di rumahmu?"

"Aku tak punya waktu saat jam kantor, Ciel. Lagipula…hari ini pacarku datang ke rumah. Aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu. Kau bisa mengajak Sebastian juga. Bagaimana? Kita makan malam berempat."

"Ooh. Sebastian? Ah, dia ada kerjaan di luar kota. Lagipula…kalau makan malam dengan pasangan masing-masing…itu sih namanya kencan ganda! Bukan obrolan bisnis!" sungut Ciel. Dia mengernyitkan dahi saat Claude terkekeh pelan di seberang sana. "Eh? Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa membayangkan semanis apa wajahmu saat mengatakan hal tadi."

'Apa-apaan sih orang ini? Bisa-bisanya masih menggodaku!' umpat Ciel dalam hati.

"Jadi?"

"Ha?"

"Jadi…kau akan datang atau tidak?" tanyanya.

"Oh. Mm…aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian. Kurasa lain waktu saja," jawab Ciel.

"Begitu. Tapi aku harus bilang kalau hari ini hari terakhirku di London. Aku harus melakukan supervisi langsung di cabang perusahaanku yang lain dan belum tahu kapan akan kembali."

"Eh?"

"Jadi kalau ini penting…datanglah malam ini. Atau…kau mau mengatakannya lewat telepon saja?"

"Eh? Ma-mana bisa lewat telepon? Tidak sopan. Kau bahkan kesini untuk bicara langsung denganku!" Ciel terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Baiklah. Aku akan datang."

"Baiklah. Kutunggu kau jam 6. Alamatnya di bla…bla…bla…," begitu sambungan terputus, Ciel tercenung sambil memegangi ponselnya. Ibu jarinya bergerak sejenak, memunculkan nomor ponsel Sebastian. Namun setelah berpikir ulang, dia mengurungkan niatnya memberi tahu pria itu tentang makan malamnya bersama Claude. Toh itu bukan makan malam berdua.

Tapi…benarkah?

**XXX**

**AT NIGHT**

Ciel memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantel setelah memencet bel pintu kediaman Claude. Dia lebih tertarik memperhatikan jalanan yang lengang ketimbang menelisik setiap inci rumah yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari rumahnya dengan Sebastian. Tiga malah.

Tak lama pintu besar berdaun dua dihadapannya terbuka. Seorang pelayan wanita berambut perak dan bertampang sendu berdiri dihadapannya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Phantomhive!" sapanya ramah sambil membungkuk. "Silahkan masuk."

"Ah, iya! Terima kasih," Ciel melangkah memasuki rumah megah itu saat dipersilahkan. Dia tak begitu kagum dengan interior mewah di dalamnya namun beberapa lukisan dan benda antik menarik perhatiannya.

"Mantel Anda, Tuan?" tanya sang pelayan.

"Oh!" Ciel membuka kancing mantelnya kemudian membiarkan sang pelayan membantu melepaskan garmen itu dari tubuhnya. Setelah menggantung mantel Ciel, pelayan itu kembali menuntun pemuda itu ke dalam.

"Silahkan menunggu disini, Tuan!"

Ciel membulatkan matanya saat pelayan itu memintanya menunggu di sebuah ruangan berkonsep balkon. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu. Berbeda dengan ruang lain dan koridor yang sebelumnya dia lewati dalam perjalanan kesini. Yang lain memakai keramik transparan.

Kaca yang membatasi ruangan itu dengan taman belakang yang di atur dengan indah dibuka lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan sebuah kolam air mancur yang bercahaya dengan gerombolan mawar putih disekelilingnya.

Angin semilir menggoyang api lilin yang dipasang di atas meja persegi kecil ditengah ruangan. Di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah vas berisi setangkai mawar merah dan set peralatan makan hanya untuk…dua orang? Ada sebuah gramofon yang berkilau di atas bufet kecil tak jauh dari meja. Lampunya yang bercahya redup menambah suasana romantis di ruangan itu.

"Hm…apa Anda tak salah meminta saya menunggu disini? Kurasa ini…makan malam romantis untuk Claude dan kekasihnya," Ciel menatap sang pelayan ragu.

"Tidak, Tuan. Anda diminta menunggu disini. Silahkan menunggu sejenak. Saya akan panggilkan Tuan Claude untuk Anda," pelayan itu membungkuk sopan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ciel sendirian.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumam Ciel. Walaupun sempat ragu, akhirnya dia mencoba menunggu disana dengan santai.

Ciel mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Heran. Seharian ini Sebastian tidak meneleponnya. Diluar kebiasaan. Kalau keluar kota biasanya pria itu bisa menghubunginya sejam sekali dan hari ini…nihil. Ciel yang biasanya paling malas mengangkat telepon maraton dari Sebastian, kini jadi merindukannya.

Berkebalikan dengan Sebastian yang sering menelepon untuk membicarakan hal-hal tak penting, Ciel tak pernah menghubungi Sebastian kecuali disaat-saat _emergency_. Tapi saat tak mendengar hal-hal tak penting itu disampaikan padanya, Ciel merasa…kehilangan.

Setelah tak kunjung dihubungi padahal sudah lewat dari jam 3 sore, pemuda itu mencoba menghubungi Sebastian beberapa kali, tapi gagal. Tidak aktif.

Kesal.

Ya, itu yang dirasakan Ciel sekarang.

Sebastian keluar kota, menginap, dan tak menghubunginya satu kalipun sepanjang hari? Ponselnya tidak diaktifkan, pula! Apa-apaan coba?

"Jangan-jangan dia…," kelebat pikiran yang mampir di kepala Ciel adalah…

"Maaf ya, menunggu lama," Ciel menoleh ke pintu dan mendapati Claude berdiri disana dengan gagah. Dia memakai pakaian formal yang…yah…sudah seharusnya dipakai saat kencan romantis.

"Ah, tak apa!" jawab Ciel. Si kacamata berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum terulas dibibirnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menepati janji untuk datang," Claude mengulurkan jabatan tangan ke Ciel. Ciel membalasnya dengan canggung. "Ah! Santai saja. Tak perlu tegang begitu."

"Mm…ngomong-ngomong…pacarmu mana?"

"Hah~ dia tidak bisa datang hari ini. Tadi sore dia membatalkan kedatangannya. Tak apa kan? Kita jadi lebih leluasa berbincang. Dan ini…kurasa dekor yang sudah kusiapkan ini sayang jika tak terpakai. Kuharap ini tidak membuatmu terganggu."

"Iya sih…tapi…apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Maksudku…pacarmu bisa marah kalau dia tahu tatanan kencannya kau alihkan untuk orang lain," komen Ciel sambil menilik kembali tataan ruangan itu.

"Memangnya kau mau jadi kencanku?" Ciel terkesiap saat Claude bertanya dengan wajah serius.

"Eh, bu-bukan begitu maksudku…aku…"

"Hahaha! Seperti biasa. Kau manis," Ciel mengalihkan safirnya dari bola emas milik Claude saat pria itu tersenyum lebar padanya.

'Ke-kenapa malah jadi begini, sih?' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Kau mau berdiri sepanjang malam? Mari duduk!" Claude mempersilahkan Ciel ke meja dengan sopan, menarik kursi untuk pemuda itu, kemudian mengambil duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang kosong. Di depan Ciel.

"_Well_, aku…," Ciel menghentikan ucapannya saat telunjuk Claude memalang bibirnya.

"Tak ada bisnis sebelum makan malam," pria itu menarik telunjuknya hanya untuk melakukan hal yang sama dibibirnya sendiri. Tenang. Itu maksudnya. "Hannah!"

Tak lama pelayan yang tadi membukakan pintu untuk Ciel, masuk membawa troli menuju meja Ciel dan Claude.

"Sebagai _appetizer_, silahkan dinikmati _Mousles Au Safran_ istimewa buatan saya ini," ujar Hannah sambil menyodorkan piring berisi kerang hijau yang dituangi saus krim kental dihadapan kedua pria itu. Setelah itu, wanita itu menuang sebotol _Kirsch_ ke 2 gelas berleher panjang yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya dan menaruh sisanya diember es.

"Selamat menikmati, Tuan-tuan!" ujarnya sambil membungkuk sopan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Ciel dan Claude.

'Ya Tuhan…ini benar-benar…,' tiba-tiba saja Ciel jadi teringat dengan makan malam pertamanya dengan Sebastian di Paradise On Your Mouth yang dikacaukan oleh tiga pelayan idiot itu*. Dan dia pun terkikik pelan.

"Eh? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Claude heran.

"Ah, tidak! Itu…aku teringat sesuatu yang konyol," jawab Ciel. Masih terkekeh.

"Hum…keberatan untuk berbagi?" tanya Claude. Dan Ciel pun menceritakan semuanya dengan senang hati.

"Haha! Kau pernah mengalami yang begitu? Ah, aku tahu! Pelayan canggung berkacamata itu pasti Maylene. Dan yang pirang…Finnian. Betul, kan? Bard koki sih, ya? Aku jadi tak tahu yang mana," ujar Claude pada Ciel yang makin keras tawanya.

"Dia itu selalu menjepit rokok dimulutnya dan gayanya seperti militer. Kalau di dapur dia suka berlagak begini…'Dapur adalah medan perang!'. Haha!" Ciel tertawa lebih keras ketika mempraktekkan gaya Bard dan dia baru berhenti saat menyadari bahwa Claude hanya menatapnya sejak tadi. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, maaf! Aku jadi terbawa suasana. Padahal kita sedang makan untuk membicarakan bisnis!" Ciel tersenyum getir saat mimik wajah Claude tak juga berubah, namun…

"Aku suka mendengarmu bercerita. Manis. Ceritakan hal yang lain lagi!" Claude tersenyum lebar hingga kedua bola emasnya menghilang.

"He…apa tidak sebaiknya kita segera menyantap kerang-kerang ini?" elak Ciel.

"Ha, iya! Saking terpesonanya aku olehmu, aku sampai melupakan hidangan selezat ini. Silahkan dinikmati!" Ciel memutar bola matanya. Salah tingkah. Namun dia memilih untuk mulai menyantap ini semua dengan tenang.

Setelah hidangan pembuka habis, Hannah kembali datang membawakan _Duck Breast with Cherry Sauce_ sebagai hidangan utama dan _Charlotte_ sebagai hidangan penutup.

"Sejak tadi kau tak menyentuh _Kirsch_-mu, mau bersulang?" tanya Claude sambil mengangkat gelasnya. Ciel yang tengah memotong puding berbalut bolu gulung yang menjadi makanan penutupnya, mengangkat wajah. Matanya beralih ke gelas berisi cairan bening beraroma ceri tersebut.

Dia cepat-cepat melahap _Charlotte_ yang terlanjur dipotong lalu mengangkat gelas _Kirsch_-nya.

"_Cheers_!" kedua gelas itu berdenting saat beradu dan isinya langsung ludes dalam sekali teguk.

"Hm, manis!" seru Ciel sambil melihat gelasnya yang kini kosong.

"Iya. Manis. Seperti kau!" sambung Claude. Dan lagi-lagi Ciel dibuat bungkam.

Oke, semuanya mulai mencurigakan. Kenapa Claude mengundangnya ke rumahnya dan menyiapkan makan malam mewah ala Perancis seperti ini? Dan sejak tadi Ciel merasa bahwa Claude terus memperhatikan dirinya dan tak ada tanda-tanda pria yang seusia dengan Sebastian itu akan mulai membicarakan bisnis dengannya.

Sebastian, ya? Ah…kemana pria itu sekarang? Dia tidak memberi kabar apa-apa. Tidak juga menanyakan kabarnya.

_**Tidak mungkin! Mustahil! Nihil! Kakakku yang mesum itu mana mungkin bisa tahan lima tahun bersamamu tanpa…Mustahil!**_

Apa dia…selingkuh?

Selingkuh untuk mendapatkan…sex?

"Uh!" Ciel merasa kepalanya sedikit pening. Hanya sebentar matanya mengabur, namun akhirnya cemerlang lagi.

Saat sadar, alunan musik klasik telah mengalun di ruangan itu dan Claude berdiri di sampingnya kini. Dia mengulurkan tangan kepada Ciel dengan penuh senyum.

"Dansa?" tanyanya. Ciel tampak ragu menerima uluran tangan Claude. Oke, bertambah lagi satu hal yang mencurigakan. Ngapain Claude mengajaknya berdansa? Padahal dia kan kesini mau membicarakan bisnis?

'Lagipula aku punya Sebas- eh!' Ciel menggigit bibirnya dengan geram. Sebastian! Ya, pria bermata _ruby_ itu mungkin saja juga tengah bersenang-senang dengan orang lain sampai-sampai melupakan dirinya. Kekesalannya membuatnya menerima uluran tangan Claude tanpa ragu.

Euh! Ciel sungguh menyesal karena menerima ajakan dansa Claude. Bukan karena tangan kiri pria itu melingkar dipinggangnya atau karena posisi rapat mereka yang membuatnya tak nyaman, tapi…

"Auch! Maaf!" ujar Ciel saat dia menginjak kaki Claude untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Hm…baiklah," Claude melepas tangannya dari pinggang Ciel.

"He? Kau marah?" tanya Ciel. Claude tersenyum lembut.

"Mana mungkin? Hm…aku mengajakmu berdansa karena untuk sesaat tadi wajahmu kusut. Aku bermaksud membuatmu senang, bukannya frustasi. Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Claude beranjak ke gramofon sementara Ciel hanya memperhatikan. Pria berkacamata itu memijit dagunya sejenak sebelum memilih sebuah piringan hitam.

"Kurasa yang ini lebih baik," Claude kembali mengulurkan tangannya ke Ciel. Ciel tersenyum kecut. Rasanya mau ganti musik berapa kalipun tetap saja dia payah dalam hal dansa. Namun wajahnya mencerah begitu mendengar gesekan biola yang menghentak disusul oleh pukulan tabla dan instrumen lain yang entah apa namanya. Seperti musik-musik orang _Gypsi_. _Well_, Ciel memang tak begitu mengerti hal-hal semacam ini tapi ini membuatnya…bergairah.

Claude meraih tangannya, mengajak kaki-kaki rampingnya bergerak sesukanya. Melompat, berputar, dan kini…dia tertawa-tawa di…pelukan Claude?

"Hahaha!" Ciel masih tertawa lepas tanpa sadar bahwa Claude memeluk pinggangnya dan sibuk memperhatikan setiap inci wajahnya. Sampai akhirnya…

"Eh?" Ciel baru menyadari posisi mereka kini. Apalagi saat mata emas milik Claude menusuk _cerulean_ miliknya. Membuat segaris semburat merah muncul diwajahnya.

"Nah! Ini yang ingin kulihat. Karena kau sudah bisa tertawa lagi, mari kita bicarakan tentang bisnis di kantorku," Claude melepas pelukannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Ciel menuju meja. Ciel menghela napas lega.

"Ah, _Kirsch_-nya masih tersisa setengah botol. Mau bersulang lagi?" tanya Claude sambil menuang alkohol itu ke dalam gelas mereka. Ciel menghampirinya dan menerima uluran gelas dari Claude. Mereka meneguknya dan meludeskan semuanya dalam tiga kali sulang.

"Mari naik ke kantorku di atas," Claude menggiring Ciel keluar. Pemuda itu menurut, namun harus dia akui pening itu muncul lagi. Dan kali ini tak mau hilang dengan mudah.

Saat menaiki tangga, Ciel merasa kesadarannya melayang-layang. Pijakan kakinya mulai goyah. Dan dia pun jatuh pingsan tepat disaat Claude yang berjalan di depannya berbalik. Untung pria itu sempat menangkap tubuhnya sebelum menggelinding ke dasar tangga.

**NOW**

Sementara itu di suatu tempat yang cukup jauh dari Bristol, Sebastian mendongak menatap langit malam yang kelam sambil memikirkan kekasih hatinya.

"Ciel…sedang apa kau sekarang?" lirihnya sambil menyentuh dadanya yang entah kenapa…terasa sakit.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

*****Cerita di Asrama Or Asmara Chapter 10**

***Kirsch: minuman beralkohol dengan aroma dan rasa buah ceri**

**Hore! Satu lagi Chapter Suram!**

**Memang fic ini mulai memasuki masa-masa serius.**

**Bagaimanapun konflik mereka kan udah konflik orang dewasa, bukannya anak kuliahan lagi #alah!**

**Rasanya 2 chap lagi bakal jadi angst ini fic #PLAK!**

**Baiklah, klo ada yg keberatan dgn kesuramannya, bilang aja. Ntar sy beliin bohlam 5 watt #just kid**

**Yo, sekali lagi thanks buat semua kawan2 yg baca fic ini \(^o^)/  
**

**My Ow!  
**


	7. Step Up

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Sho-ai**

**

* * *

**

**Oke, sy memang sudah merencanakan cerita dichap sebelumnya sejak fic ini dibuat. Tapi sumpah! Sumpah demi seluruh sumpah di dunia!**

**Sy juga nggak mengira bakalan sesuram itu...**

**Kelihatannya ini semuanya emang gara2...#lirik2 mas2 berkacamata yg lagi ngerajut**

**Ha~h...Namanya juga Claude. Bahasa Inggrisnya Cloudy. Artinya mendung. Mendung itu suram. Suram itu muka emak sy klo ngeliat sy didepan laptop.**

**Jadi...yg bikin berasa suram itu ya...si Claude sama emak sy! #result hasil meditasi 7hari7malam  
**

**Oke, sebelum sy makin gaje,**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**STEP UP  
**

**XXX**

**THIS MORNING**

Kelopak mata Ciel berkerut sejenak sebelum memperlihatkan kedua _cerulean_-nya yang berkabut. Penglihatannya buram. Seperti terjebak ditengah kepulan asap. Kepalanya pun berat seolah ditimpa sekarung gandum.

Dia memiringkan kepala dan mendapati satu kepala 'hitam' tertidur di atas tumpukan kedua lengannya di tepi ranjang. Tak begitu jelas siapa lantaran kabut tipis yang betah menghalangi matanya.

"Se-Sebastian?"

Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya dan berujar, "Ah! Kau sudah bangun!"

Penglihatan Ciel menjernih seketika saat dia sadar bahwa itu bukan suara Sebastian melainkan…

"Claude?" tanyanya sambil bangkit duduk. Dia memutar pandangan ke sekeliling dan baru sadar bahwa dia tak sedang di kamarnya saat ini. Kemudian dia ingat. Semalam dia makan malam bersama Claude di rumah pria itu. Berarti…

"Ini…," gumamnya.

"Iya. Ini di rumahku," jawab Claude sambil mengambil kacamatanya di meja samping ranjang kemudian memakainya. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau tidak kuat minum?"

Ciel terdiam.

"Kau tahu kan kalau makanan Perancis yang dihidangkan semalam sudah cukup banyak mengandung _wine_? Pantas saja kau tak menyentuh _kirsch_-mu sebelum aku bertanya. Seharusnya kau bilang saja," ujar pria bermata emas tersebut.

"Um…tidak. Soalnya…_kirsch_ itu enak. Manis. Walau tahu aku tak kuat, aku hanya ingin meminumnya. He…," jawab Ciel sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, maaf! Aku malah merepotkanmu."

"Tak apa. Tak merepotkan sama sekali."

Ciel melihat sekeliling ruangan itu kembali. Gordin jendelanya belum dibuka, jadi dia tak tahu sudah sesiang apa sekarang.

"Ah! Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya. Claude menyingkirkan lengan jasnya untuk melihat benda emas yang melingkar ditangannya. Ciel baru menyadari bahwa sama seperti dirinya, pria itu belum ganti baju!

'Apa dia tidur disini semalaman?' pikirnya.

"Sudah jam 6. Kau berencana ke kantor?" tanyanya.

"Eng…"

Jujur saja, kepala Ciel masih sedikit pening. Hari ini pun dia tak punya pertemuan atau rapat makanya dia jadi punya waktu ke rumah Claude semalam. Hum…apakah ke kantor adalah pilihan bijak? Lagipula…hatinya masih tak nyaman ketika memikirkan Sebastian.

"Baiklah. Aku juga harus bersiap. Kau putuskan saja mau pulang atau ke kantor. Nanti kuantar sekalian sebelum aku ke bandara," saat mendengar Claude mengatakan itu, Ciel langsung teringat sesuatu. Alasan kenapa dia kesini.

Benar juga. Kalau tak dibicarakan hari ini, entah kapan baru ada kesempatan lain. Claude kan mau keluar London untuk beberapa waktu.

"Mm…Claude!" pria berkacamata itu tak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Ciel dengan perhatian penuh, membuat pemuda berambut kelabu itu salah tingkah untuk sejenak. Namun kemudian dia kembali tenang dengan segala tatanan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Tentang tawaranmu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk…menolaknya."

Claude tak tampak terkejut. Dengan tenang dia menanggapi, "Ho…begitu? Boleh kutahu alasannya? Bukan karena larangan pacarmu, kan?"

Ciel terhenyak.

"Ah, bukan. Bukan itu. Dia justru mendukungku."

"Lalu?"

"Mm…kurasa aku belum siap. Berbeda denganmu, aku bukan anak yang lahir dalam lingkungan pengusaha. Aku lahir dalam lingkungan pekerja. Bekerja di Taka membuatku melihat segalanya dengan lebih jernih. Melihat bahwa tiga setengah tahun masa kuliah dan setahun masa kerjaku bukanlah bekal yang cukup untuk menjajaki dunia bisnis sendirian."

"Aku masih harus banyak belajar. Aku ingin belajar lebih banyak lagi. Bersama Taka. Baru setelah itu, akan kujajaki duniaku sendiri!"

Claude tak merubah air mukanya walaupun Ciel bicara langsung ke mata. Tak lama dia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu Ciel? Kurasa kau benar. Ayahku sering mengajakku ke perusahaan sebagai pengganti liburan saat aku sekolah dasar, mencekokiku dengan diagram index saat aku SMP, mengajakku berdiskusi tentang pemasaran dan pembuatan iklan saat aku SMU. Entah berapa tahun aku belajar tentang itu sampai diserahi tugas ini saat seusia denganmu."

Ciel terhenyak saat Claude tersenyum lebih lebar hingga bola matanya tersembunyi.

"Aku makin salut padamu. Kesempatan datang kehadapanmu. Kau tak memilihnya. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, kau mengambil keputusan yang bodoh. Tapi kau tetap tenang dan tak ragu akan pilihanmu sendiri. Kau memilih untuk tidak gegabah mengambil keputusan dan berpikiran jauh ke depan. Ya, aku mengerti," Ciel hanya sanggup terbengong-bengong mendengar tanggapan Claude.

"Bersiap-siaplah. Akan kuminta Hannah membawakan pakaian kesini nanti," Claude bangkit dari kursinya sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Dia beranjak menuju pintu dan sebelum keluar dia berbalik sebentar.

Dengan senyum khasnya, dia mengatakan, "Kau juga manis saat tidur."

Lagi-lagi Ciel dibuat tercengang.

'Orang ini…baik sekali,' pikirnya.

**XXX**

**AT NOON**

Ciel menekuri koran hari ini. Membaca berita-berita seputar bisnis dengan santai disofa tamu sambil sesekali menyeruput tehnya.

Ya, hari ini dia tak datang ke kantor dan memilih pulang. Tadi pagi Claude mengantarnya sampai kesini dan…rumahnya kosong. Sebastian belum pulang. Ciel memilih tak peduli. Hari ini dia mencoba menghubungi pria itu ke Paradise Bristol. Angela, resepsionis disana, mengatakan bahwa Sebastian tak bisa diganggu dan itu sudah cukup.

'Biar sajalah! Masa bodoh dengan dia!'

Namun saat mengingatnya kembali, Ciel ber-itch pelan sambil meremat korannya hingga lecek.

CKREK!

Matanya terpancing kearah pintu yang terbuka dan…_got you_!

Sebastian pulang.

Raven itu tampak _surprise_ saat melihat Ciel tengah ada diposisinya 2 hari yang lalu tengah hari buta. Dia sungguh lega lantaran Ciel terlihat baik-baik saja. Perasaan tak enaknya semalam tak membuktikan apa-apa. Pria itu tersenyum cerah sambil merentangkan tangan ketika menghampiri pemuda yang lebih muda 7 tahun darinya itu.

"_Prince_? Kau tak ke kantor? Ha~h! Pantas saja pintunya tak dikunci. Kau pasti izin pada Lau untuk menyambut kepulanganku, kan?" saat Sebastian hendak memeluknya, Ciel bangkit dari sofa. Membuat wajah Sebastian sukses mencium sandarannya. Baru saja pria itu hendak memprotes…

PLAK!  
"Masih ingat pulang kau, hah? Masih ingat pulang?" semprot Ciel sambil memukul si kepala hitam dengan gulungan koran yang sebelumnya dia baca. Hoo…walaupun sudah diluar tanda kutip, anggap saja Ciel masih terus-terusan nyerocos dan memukuli Sebastian.

"Hei! Hei! Apa-apaan, sih?" protes Sebastian. Pria bermata _ruby_ itu seolah diserang _de javu_. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia kan dipukuli begini oleh ayah orang ini! Dan saat serangan bertubi-tubi itu tak kunjung mereda intensnya, dengan sigap Sebastian menangkap tangan Ciel yang menggenggam koran. Menjatuhkan gulungan itu ke lantai.

"Oke, _sorry Prince_! Aku tahu aku salah karena tak mengabarimu," _ruby_ Sebastian yang menghujam safirnya membuat Ciel kehilangan tenaga untuk memberontak. Dia hanya memperhatikan saat Sebastian merogoh kantung mantelnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Lihat ini!"

Ciel mendapati sebuah ponsel hancur ditangan Sebastian. Sepertinya karena dilindas sesuatu.

"I-itu tak menjelaskan apapun! Kau bisa meneleponku dari telepon di restoran, kan?" bantah Ciel.

"Nomormu kan ada di ponselku, _Prince_!" jelas Sebastian lembut sambil melempar ponsel hancurnya kesofa. Ciel sungguh tak menyadari bahwa kini kedua tangan Sebastian telah melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanyanya nakal. Air muka Ciel berubah. Salah tingkah.

"Ha~ Ternyata kau cemburu!" goda Sebastian dengan seringai lebih lebar. Ciel tersentak ketika pria itu menariknya makin merapat.

"Eh!"

"Seorang Ciel Phantomhive ternyata bisa cemburu juga, eh?" setelah dada Ciel melekat didadanya, Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Ciel dan mendapati benang-benang _pink_ tipis diwajah pucat pemuda itu. Makin lama makin merah.

"Ce-cemburu? Siapa bilang? Da-dasar GR!" elak Ciel dengan hidung berkerut lucu. "Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

Walau berusaha melepaskan diri, pelukan ketat Sebastian sama sekali bukan tandingan jari-jemari lentiknya yang hanya sering berolahraga dengan mengetik.

"Baiklah, aku punya dua pilihan bagus untukmu kalau kau ingin lepas. Bilang kalau kau cemburu atau…beri aku ciuman 15 menit!"

"A-apa? Dasar mesum! Aku tak mau melakukan keduanya! 15 menit? Yang benar saja!"

"Oh, ayolah! 15 menit sama sekali tak sebanding dengan 2x15 jam yang kuhabiskan jauh darimu, _Prince_!" Ciel menarik kepalanya menjauh saat merasakan napas Sebastian mulai membuat panas bibirnya.

"Aku tak mau! Lagipula siapa yang cemburu?" ujar Ciel. Masih berusaha meronta dengan percuma.

"Ayolah! Akui saja, _Prince_! Aku belum pernah melihatmu semarah ini. Ah, aku sempat khawatir karena tak bisa menghubungimu, tapi ternyata…ada untungnya juga! Aku jadi tahu kalau kau bisa cemburu padaku," bisik Sebastian lagi. Kali ini pria itu menyerang telinga Ciel. Menghembuskan angin hangat yang berbau _peppermint_ ke gendang telinganya.

Dan kau tahu seberapa keras kepalanya Phantomhive muda dalam hal-hal semacam ini?

"Baiklah, Sebastian!" ujarnya pada akhirnya. Sebastian menjauhkan kepalanya dari Ciel hanya untuk mengkonfrontir biru langit kekasihnya itu. "Karena aku tak cemburu, aku memilih yang kedua."

Sebastian menyeringai. Ah, dia sungguh tak tahan untuk mencicipi bibir Ciel yang mungil tetapi ranum itu. Dan dia rasa mendapatkan ciuman sungguh lebih mengasyikkan daripada sekedar kata-kata. Baru saja dia hendak mendekatkan bibirnya ke milik Ciel, telapak tangan Ciel menghalanginya.

"Eh?" alisnya berkernyit heran. Ciel tersenyum manis sambil menyentuhkan jemari lentiknya kebibir Sebastian dengan lembut. Membuat pria itu lupa seketika untuk memprotes.

"Biar aku yang lakukan, oke? Ini hadiah kepulanganmu, bukan?" kata Ciel dengan suara mendesah yang menggoda. Membuat Sebastian makin tak waras dibuatnya. Saat pria itu tertawan oleh senyum manis dikedua belah bibir Ciel yang merekah, dia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa lilitan tangannya telah dilepaskan dengan sukses oleh si kecil.

Ciel meremat pundak Sebastian, berjinjit sedikit untuk menyamakan tinggi wajahnya dengan sang _raven_, dan memberi jarak satu senti diantara bibir mereka sebelum dia melewatkannya ketelinga Sebastian.

"Kau tahu Sebastian. Kalau aku bilang tak mau, maka kau tak akan mendapatkannya!" dengan gesit Ciel berbalik dan berlari menjauhi Sebastian yang kini melongo dan menyadari bahwa dia…kena dikerjai lagi! Di kaki tangga Ciel berbalik dan…

"Weeee! Rasakan! Aku tak pernah cemburu padamu!" ujarnya sambil berlari secepat kilat menaiki tangga. Meninggalkan Sebastian terbengong-bengong sendirian akan ketololannya. Dia melempar tubuhnya kesofa sambil tersenyum kecil. Lama-lama makin lebar disusul oleh kekehan pelan yang lama-lama jadi keras.

"Hahaha! Dasar! Dia memang cemburu padaku! Dia cemburu lho, Sebastian! Ah, Ciel!" ujarnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya disofa. Dia pun tertidur karena kelelahan dalam keadaan tersenyum bahagia.

Yah, bagaimanapun Ciel tak pernah marah padanya jika dia dekat dengan orang lain. Tak pernah menghubunginya terlebih dahulu kecuali ada urusan penting. Tak pernah melakukan apa yang dia lakukan padanya jika pemuda itu dekat dengan orang lain. Dan hari ini…anak itu menunjukkan tanda-tandanya juga. Tanda bahwa dia marah. Dan Sebastian sangat menyukainya.

**XXX**

**AT NIGHT**

"_Shit_! Apa-apaan ini?" Ciel menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Namun suara-suara yang didengar oleh telinganya lewat _earphone_ membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Dia hanya akan meregangkan kesepuluh jarinya, mengintip pemandangan 'brutal' yang disuguhkan layar laptopnya, dan merapatkan jemarinya lagi. Memblokir matanya dari rekaman yang membuatnya 'sakit'.

"Ini mengerikan!" ujarnya sambil melepas _earphone_-nya kemudian meraih _mouse_ untuk mematikan gambar bergerak dilaptopnya. Namun…

"PRIIIIINCEEEEE!" pintu kamar terbuka lebar dan Sebastian masuk dengan gaya rusuhnya. Ciel tercekat. Dengan sigap dia langsung menutup laptopnya begitu saja.

"He? Kenapa panik begitu? Ada apa dilaptopmu?" tanya Sebastian saat dia sudah berdiri di sebelah kanan Ciel dan meletakkan sepiring _ginger bread_ dimeja.

"Si-siapa yang panik? Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya kerjaan. Lagipula ini bukan urusanmu!" Ciel terbata diawal namun berhasil ketus kemudian. Dia menelan ludah saat Sebastian melirik curiga padanya. Pria itu menyandarkan tangan kanannya dimeja, sementara tangan satunya bertumpu pada sandaran kursi yang Ciel duduki. Ditelisiknya wajah pualam kekasihnya dengan teliti.

"Kau itu ngapain, sih?" protes Ciel yang mulai merasa tak nyaman.

"Tunggu! Pertama, tumben sekali kau bekerja di kamarmu sendiri. Kedua, kau panik saat aku datang. Ketiga, _nosebleed_?" jelas Sebastian sambil mengulurkan tangan kehidung Ciel. Namun Ciel menghindar dan lekas mengeceknya sendiri. Tak ada apa-apa dijarinya dan itu berarti tak ada apa-apa dihidungnya.

"Dasar pembohong!" maki Ciel. Reaksi pemuda itu malah membuat seringai Sebastian makin lebar.

"Nyaaa…kau nakal, ya! Kau baru melihat film porno, kan?" tebakan jitu Sebastian nyaris membuat Ciel muntah saking terpukulnya. Melihat ekspresi Ciel yang sudah mejikuhibiniu, Sebastian makin bersemangat menggodanya. "Hm…baru kutinggal sehari dan kau sudah mulai mesum, eh? Atau…ini hobimu sejak dulu?"

"Me-memangnya siapa yang me-menonton fi-film begitu?" elak Ciel. Sebastian makin menjadi.

"Kalau begitu…biar kulihat saja langsung!" Ciel membelalakkan matanya ketika Sebastian hendak membuka laptopnya. Dengan tangkas, Ciel mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

'Si-sial! Aku belum menutupnya! Kalau dibuka, bakal langsung ketahuan!' rutuk Ciel dalam hati. Sedikit banyak dia menyesali diri. Kenapa dia tak kunci pintunya?

_Well_, sejak berbicara dengan Lau dan memikirkan banyak hal tentang Sebastian, Ciel mulai merasa penasaran dengan sesuatu yang menjurus ke…ya…kau tahulah. Agak telat memang mengingat usianya yang sudah bisa dikatakan cukup umur.

Akhirnya setengah jam yang lalu dia memantapkan hati untuk melihat adegan xxx itu diinternet. Dan setelah melihatnya, entah kenapa Ciel makin tak yakin bisa melakukannya. Menurutnya itu…MENGERIKAN!

Dia berlari menghindari Sebastian sambil memeluk laptopnya. Sepertinya benda itu dalam mode _sleep_, jadi tak akan langsung memperlihatkan apapun saat dibuka. Tapi kalau di-_start _ulang…kiamat bagi Ciel kecil kita. Dia akan digoda sepuluh hari sepuluh malam oleh si _raven_. Itu sih masih lumayan. Kalau diajak 'praktek'?

"Hei! Kalau kau menghindar begitu, aku makin yakin kalau aku benar!" goda Sebastian sambil merentangkan tangan. Menyudutkan Ciel ke sudut kamar sebelah ranjang.

"Pokoknya ada data rahasia! Ini tentang kerjaanku!" elak Ciel sambil menyusup ke bawah ketiak Sebastian dan melompat ke atas ranjang. Gesit benar pemuda yang satu ini dalam berkelit. Akhirnya Sebastian berbalik ke Ciel sambil menunjuk wajah pemuda imut itu.

"Aku tahu! Kau _Mesengger_-an dengan Claude, ya kan?" tembaknya.

"Ha?" Ciel melongo. Sebastian tersenyum licik dan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menarik kaki Ciel hingga pemuda itu jatuh tertidur dikasur empuknya. Dengan cekatan Sebastian menangkap laptop yang terlontar dari tangan Ciel. Namun dia tak memperdulikannya.

Disingkirkannya benda hitam itu kesisi lain ranjang. Dia lebih tertarik untuk menaklukkan si keras kepala yang lima tahun ini mengisi hatinya.

"Nah, _Prince_ Ciel _darling_, kau tak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi sekarang, kan?" kata Sebastian yang kini telah berada di atas tubuh Ciel dan mengunci kedua tangan pemuda itu.

"Cih! Lepaskan! Siapa yang mengizinkan kau memperlakukanku begini, Sebastian?" ronta Ciel. Yah…sudah pasti itu percuma.

"Aku. Kalau kau tak lari-lari terus, tentu aku tak akan memaksamu memberi ciuman seperti ini," jawab si _raven_. Ciel mengalihkan wajah. Dia terlihat kesal, namun semburat merah yang memancar disekujur wajahnya tak dapat dia sembunyikan.

"Sebastian…," lirihnya pelan. Sebastian memberi perhatian penuh. Nada suara Ciel terdengar serius. "Aku bukan orang pertama yang pernah kau cium, kan?"

Sebastian terhenyak. 'Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba…'

"Harus kuakui, ya!" jawab Sebastian. Masih menahan tubuh pemuda di bawahnya. Ciel masih menghindari wajahnya. Pria itu bisa merasakan akan ada hal yang lebih buruk ditanyakan padanya dan…

"Kau juga…sering melakukan hubungan intim dengan orang lain sebelum bersamaku. Benar, kan?"

Bola mata Sebastian bergerak menuju ekor matanya. Perasaannya sedikit kacau. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Ciel menanyakan hal seperti itu?

"Ya," jawabnya lemah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melakukan semua itu dengan 'mereka', Sebastian?" Sebastian terkejut karena kali ini Ciel memandangnya langsung kemata dengan wajah tegas. Manik biru anak itu bergerak penuh tanya. Tanpa bicara, mata itu mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin tahu kebenaran.

"Tak ada."

"Apa sedikitpun kau tak punya rasa cinta pada mereka? Kenapa kau bisa melakukannya jika memang tak mencintai mereka?" desak Ciel. Sebastian terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Justru aku melakukan semua itu karena aku tak mengenal cinta, Ciel! Aku mencari, mencari, dan mencari apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Kupikir aku bisa menemukannya dengan melakukan itu semua. Tapi nyatanya tidak!" mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Lalu Sebastian melanjutkan.

"Lalu aku bertemu denganmu. Aku mulai merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Perasaanku padamu bukan lagi tentang keinginan untuk mengajakmu bersenang-senang diranjang seperti yang kulakukan pada orang-orang sebelum dirimu. Kau membuatku ingin menjagamu, melindungimu, melihat senyummu terus terkembang, membuatmu bahagia, dan berada di sampingmu terus entah sampai kapan."

"Kau membuatku merasa bodoh karena menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan orang-orang yang bahkan tak kucintai. Kau membuatku menyesal pernah menjalani semua petualangan cinta yang konyol itu. Aku mencintaimu, Ciel. Hanya kau yang kucintai."

Ciel tersentuh. Sebastian terlihat sangat serius dengan ucapannya. Namun ada satu lagi yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Dan selama bersamaku, apakah kau benar-benar tak menginginkan…_sex_?" kali ini nada suara Ciel sedikit melunak. Sebastian menggenggam tangan kanan Ciel dan mencium punggung tangannya mesra. Setelah itu mata merahnya menusuk safir milik Ciel dengan yakin.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa bayangkan betapa aku sangat menginginkannya, Ciel," Ciel menelan ludah. Hm…salah tanya dia! "Tapi aku tak akan memaksamu. Aku mencintaimu. Bagiku seperti ini pun sudah cukup. Asal bisa bersamamu terus."

Hati Ciel mulai digelayuti rasa bersalah. Jadi…selama ini Sebastian menahan diri? Menahan diri agar tidak menyakitinya. Dan dia…dengan sangat egois terus-terusan mengabaikan pria itu. Mungkin sikapnya yang angin-anginan jugalah yang membuat Sebastian begitu protektif padanya. Benar juga. Dia memang tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda cemburu pada Sebastian. Wajar saja jika pria itu was-was dan…

'Ah, kau memang egois, Ciel!' umpat Ciel dalam hati.

"Sebastian…"

"Ya?" Ciel menelan ludah saat sekali lagi, pria itu mengecup punggung tangannya lembut.

"Jika kau menginginkannya, lakukanlah," lirih Ciel. Kedua _ruby_ Sebastian membola.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya. Mencoba memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah tangkap. Ciel mengalihkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah udang.

"Jangan membuatku mengulangnya 2 kali, bodoh!" serunya ketus. Sebastian tersenyum lembut. Dia menangkap wajah Ciel dengan satu tangan dan menghadapkannya kearahnya. _Diamond blue_ milik Ciel masih terlalu malu untuk menghadapi _crimson_ milik Sebastian. Yang dia tahu saat ini Sebastian tengah membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

Saat Ciel memutuskan untuk terlibat, kegiatan mereka makin memanas. Kecupan, pagutan, dan hisapan dibibir mereka sungguh membuat temperatur di sekeliling mereka memanas. Keduanya terengah saat ciuman panjang mereka terlepas. Belum penuh paru-paru Ciel dengan udara, Sebastian mengajak bibirnya berdansa kembali.

Pria itu tak menyia-nyiakan waktu. Tangannya menelusup kebalik kaus Ciel, menggerayangi perut rata pemuda itu dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. Membuat Ciel bergerak gelisah karena geli disela perang lidah mereka.

Saat ciuman mereka usai, Sebastian menyerang bahu putih Ciel. Ciel merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergelinyar sewaktu Sebastian menghisap lehernya pelan sementara disaat yang sama, pria itu sibuk menjamah dadanya.

Sentuhan Sebastian mulai membuat pemuda itu kehilangan kewarasan. Membuatnya seolah tak lagi berbaring di atas sesuatu. Melayang tak tentu arah.

"Akh!" seru Ciel saat Sebastian menggigitnya pelan. Oke, itu membuatnya sadar akan satu hal. Sejauh ini semuanya memang menyenangkan, tapi…

Disela kenikmatan yang mulai menjalar dipermukaan kulitnya, entah kenapa dia jadi ingat tentang film yang dia lihat tadi. Mengerikan. Mengerikan. Akhirnya hanya itu yang dia rekam dalam kepalanya sekarang. Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Entah sejak detik ke berapa, saat Sebastian 'menandainya' entah dimana, Ciel mulai tak menikmatinya. Semuanya memang menyenangkan diawal, namun diakhir…sepertinya 'menyakitkan'.

Kau tak akan pernah bisa membayangkan betapa jahatnya pikiranmu sendiri! Betapa lihainya dia menjatuhkanmu disaat keraguan menelusup relung hatimu. Dan kini dia tengah berjuang meruntuhkan keyakinan Phantomhive muda kita.

Saat Sebastian mulai mengulum putingnya, yang Ciel rasakan adalah nyeri akibat bayangannya sendiri. Dia tak menikmati ini. Sungguh. Tapi kalau dia menghentikannya, Sebastian pasti kecewa. Karena itu dia lebih memilih memejamkan mata sementara Sebastian 'bekerja'. Kedua tangannya menekan leher dengan gelisah.

"Hei, jangan menutup mata saat kita melakukannya, _Prince_," bisik Sebastian lembut tepat ditelinga Ciel. Ciel membuka matanya dan mendapati Sebastian tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Ha~h kelihatannya kau tak menikmatinya. Kalau begitu kita lakukan lain kali saja," ujar Sebastian sambil beranjak dari atas Ciel. Namun Ciel segera menahannya.

"E-eh! Kenapa? Apa kau marah?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemas. Merasa bersalah. Sebastian membelai rambut Ciel dengan sayang.

"Marah? Tidak. Kau memang belum siap, _Prince_. Aku tak mau memaksamu. _Sex_ adalah tentang kesenangan berdua. Lagipula…" Sebastian kembali menggenggam tangan Ciel dan menyesap telapak tangan pemuda itu dengan syahdu. "Aku janji tak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau benar-benar jadi milikku seutuhnya. Karena itu, cepat-cepatlah jadi milikku, Ciel!"

Ciel mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu?"

Sebastian tersenyum lembut sambil menatap kedua bola mata Ciel dengan yakin.

"Ciel Phantomhive, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Baiklah, untuk menggantikan chap suram yg lalu, sy kasih bonus parodi ini aja ya. Dijamin muntah & absolutely...nggak lucu!**

**Bahasa kasar dan kesalahtanggapan yg mungkin kalian dapati dalam cerita ini adalah sebuah kesengajaan!**

* * *

**2 Shades of Sebastian**

**(White n Black Sebastian)  
**

**Percakapan adegan terakhir  
**

**White:**"Hei, jangan menutup mata saat kita melakukannya, _Prince_."

**Black:**"Buset, deh! Gue lagi bergerilya eh dia malah merem! Emangnya keliatan ya kalo gue terlalu nafsu ampe dia nggak kuat liat muka gue? Muka iblis gue yang ganteng ini nggak berubah jadi muka Kolor Ijo si setan idung belang itu, kan?"

**White:**"Ha~h kelihatannya kau tak menikmatinya. Kalau begitu kita lakukan lain kali saja."

**Black:**"Lain kali gue musti nyolong papan di tempat kondangan kalo mau ngelakuin ini sama Ciel. Papan yang tulisannya SELAMAT MENIKMATI itu loh! Tahan gue! Tahan gue, Ciel! Jangan biarin gue ngelakuin ini 'lain kali'! Dasar uke nggak pengertian!"

**White:**"Marah? Tidak. Kau memang belum siap, _Prince_. Aku tak mau memaksamu. _Sex_ adalah tentang kesenangan berdua."

**Black:**"Iya! Gue marah! Marah banget! _Please,_ deh! Berapa sih umur lu? Masa beginian doang kagak siap-siap! Makanya, les dong sama Mi*abi cara menjadi uke yang baik!(lha?) Kesenangan berdua? Puih! Gue 'makan' juga lu!"

**White:**"Aku janji tak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau benar-benar jadi milikku seutuhnya. Karena itu, cepat-cepatlah jadi milikku, Ciel!"

**Black:**"Kenapa gue musti janji begini? **White** brengsek! Kalo gitu biar gue iket ni bocah, ngacir ke-KUA minta dinikahin, abis itu langsung gue bawa pulang lagi buat malam pertama. Mumpung masih diiket…"

**White:**"Ciel Phantomhive, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

**Black:**"Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup gue…gue setuju ama elu, **White**! Tapi…bisa di-_skip_ langsung kebagian _honeymoon_-nya aja nggak? Oh, _yes_! Oh, _no_!"

**The End**

**Nggak lucu,kan? Abaikan!**

* * *

**Tapi please jangan abaikan yg ini!**

**Thanks to:**

**Nesia Eg Yufa**:Thanks ya masih mau review meskipun ceritanya jadi suram,Yufa-san^-^ Yang kali ini masih suramkah?

**reiyu chan**:Makasih tuk review-nya,reiyu-chan^-^ Sy maunya semua cowok naksir Ciel justru XP

**Sabaku no Rinko**:Tenang Rinko-san...konfliknya nggak kejam,kok! Cuma sedikit...sadis#PLAK! He...bercanda. Yah, sy harap sih Rinko-san tetep mau baca. Thanks tuk review-nya^-^

**Bunda Dita**:Makasih dah mau review,Dita-san^-^

**Shu AliCieL**:Betul! Cielku emang terlalu manis u/ jadi pemabuk *lha yg bikin dy jadi tukang mabok diFlip180 sapa?* Thanks dah bersedia me-review,Shu-san^-^

**shiRan-chan**:Yosh! Sy dah apdet! Makasih banyak untuk review-nya,shiRan-chan^-^

**Meadoresgayguys**:I'm sorry...no lemon for this chap. Ciel not ready XD XD Thanks for review,Me-chan^-^

**MagnaEviL**:Siapa ya pacar Claude?#dibekep(lagi?) Untung masih bisa bilang...Makasih banyak untuk review-nya Magna-san^-^

**nanachie**:Jangan apdet kilat! Klo pohon kelor deket rumah sy kesamber gimana?#gaje Yosh! Makasih banyak untuk review-nya,nana-chan^-^

**Sara Hikari**:Sy juga mau macem2 sama Ciel...unyuuu~~ Makasih banyak untuk review-nya,Sara-san^-^

**SoraShieru**:He...kan biar kyk sinetron...#uekh! Makasih dah baca n review fic ini,Shieru-san^-^

**Ikuyumupuppy**:mentel? Apa itu? Tapi thanks berat untuk review-nya ya,Iku-san^-^ Gomen namanya ga bisa pake titik soale ntar ilang separuh#PLAK! Ngubah2 pen-name orang! Gomen!

* * *

**Wah3x! Jangan berprasangka buruk ke Claude dulu,dong! Dia kan ganteng!#apahubungannya?**

**Sepertinya sy harus kembali nulis warning "Bersihkan otak sebelum membaca,nih!"#just kidding**

**Untuk lemon...yah...udah jauh2 ngungsi ke rated-M,ntar sy bikin. Cuma...tau kan sy?#PLAK!  
**

**Well, sebelum sy makin menggaje, sy sudahi saja.  
**

**Goodnight,everyone^-^  
**

**My Ow!  
**


	8. Standing In The Middle

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Sho-ai.**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to:**

**SoraShieru,reiyu chan,Nesia Eg Yufa,Fell Inferios,NodesRam-licious,Sara Hikari,MagnaEviL,Shu AliCieL,icchantique,Yuutachi,sasutennaru,Voodka,shiRan-chan,nanachie,L2Alois,****Lacie Fraij,Blackish Girls(Arleena Lauren),Ayuzawa00Phantomhive,deintsuu,Bunda Dita,Minnie Seongmin,Jenny VDL,Chiho Nanoyuki**

**Thanks untuk review-nya ya kawan2!*bows***

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**STANDING IN THE MIDDLE**

**XXX**

**LAST NIGHT**

Ciel hanya bisa ternganga saat orb merah Sebastian memahat wajahnya. Apa ini artinya…pria itu melamarnya? Mengajaknya menikah?

Ya Tuhan…

**XXX**

Ciel Phantomhive hanya seorang pemuda yang biasa. _Well_, bukan dalam arti kurang populer, tapi dalam artian…dia seorang anak lelaki yang berharap punya keluarga berupa istri dan anak-anak saat nanti dia dewasa. Ya, dia hanya anak lelaki biasa, kawan.

Setidaknya sampai dia menyadari bahwa diusianya yang ke-17, dia belum pernah sekalipun naksir cewek. Padahal boleh dibilang Ciel itu masuk dalam kategori cowok yang punya banyak penggemar di SMU-nya. Tapi dia dingin dan cuek saja.

Hingga saat dia memijak lantai universitas, dia jatuh cinta. Tapi bukan cinta yang dia harapkan karena dia…mencintai seorang pria. Sebastian.

Ciel memutuskan untuk mencoba menjalaninya. Namun dia masih berharap bahwa kesibukannya kuliah dan Sebastian yang bekerja akan mengikis sedikit demi sedikit cinta mereka. Dia masih berharap untuk bisa menjadi lelaki biasa seperti yang dahulu dia cita-citakan. Tapi…semakin jarang bertemu, justru semakin gila dia dibuatnya.

Satu hal lagi yang dia khawatirkan adalah…bagaimana bisa dua pria melakukan…yah…kau tahulah apa. Dia tak familiar dengan hal-hal begitu di kampungnya dulu. Mungkin itu pulalah yang membuatnya terlambat menyadari bahwa dia sama sekali 'tak biasa'.

Ciel tahu bahwa Sebastian pernah -er- malah sering melakukan itu dengan 'siapa saja'. Laki-laki atau perempuan. Ciel tak pernah berani bertanya apa yang pria itu rasakan. Baginya, dia dan Sebastian adalah masa sekarang dan Sebastian dengan yang lain hanyalah masa lalu. Tapi…benarkah begitu?

Hm…sebenarnya Ciel terlalu takut mengakui bahwa dia cemburu. Dia masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima alasan apapun yang membenarkan cinta diantara 2 pria. Mungkin ada perasaan lain yang lebih logis untuk menyebutkan apa yang dia rasakan terhadap pria itu?

Dan akhirnya dia tak bisa menemukan apa-apa selain…cinta.

Memasuki bulan kedua, Undertaker mulai menggodanya macam-macam. Menanyakan apakah dia dan Sebastian sudah…

Ciel hanya akan menanggapinya dengan berpura-pura bodoh. Padahal dia juga merasakan kalau akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh setiap kali dia berciuman dengan Sebastian. Pria itu seperti…menuntut. Yah…walaupun dia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Tentu saja kata-kata Undertaker menyadarkan Ciel bahwa…Sebastian menginginkan _sex_.

'Oh, tidak! Aku belum menikah!' kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran pemuda polos itu. _Well_ Ciel, memangnya kau akan menikah dengan siapa?

Lagi-lagi terbersit pertanyaan lama. Memangnya bagaimana cara 2 orang lelaki melakukan _sex_?

Walaupun merasa enggan, toh rasa penasaran tetap saja menggayuti hatinya dan…sial! Internet kampus itu kan pakai _proxy_! Tak ada situs porno! Meminjam film atau bacaan teman? Oh tidak, terima kasih! Itu memalukan. Memakai komputer teman atau…Sebastian? Oh, jangan! Itu sama saja dengan memancing ikan hiu. Sampai saat Undertaker menawarkan koleksi video miliknya…dia menolak.

Dan gara-gara masa pencariannya akan hal-hal seputar hubungan abnormalnya dengan Sebastian, nilai-nilai Ciel mendadak anjlok.

Oh, tidak!

Itu baru memikirkannya saja, lho! Bukan 'melakukannya'. Dan…apa kabar yang lebih buruk untuk keluarganya ketimbang, 'Ciel Phantomhive harus ikut kelas tambahan saat liburan musim panas' disemester ketiganya?

Tak ada.

Maka Mr. Vincent Phantomhive yang menerima laporan dari…administrator alim kita sepanjang masa tentang Ciel yang bekerja di restoran Sebastian, langsung meminta pihak sekolah memberlakukan jam malam bagi putra semata wayangnya.

Lalu apa reaksi Ciel? Sedih?

Oh, tentu tidak!

Sebastian masih akan tetap rajin menelepon atau _chatting_ dengannya. Sedangkan dia jadi punya alasan yang amat sangat sempurna untuk menghindari 'melakukan itu' dengan Sebastian.

"Sebastian…tak ada _sex_ sampai aku lulus kuliah."

_Perfect_.

Dan Ciel yang tak lagi dihantui oleh segala tetek bengek hal yang memang seharusnya belum pantas dia pikirkan, mendapatkan predikat mahasiswa teladannya kembali. Yah…walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa terkadang dia merindukan Sebastian secara fisik.

Semenjak Ciel 'dikurung', Sebastian lebih memilih bepergian keluar kota dalam rangka ekspansi restorannya kebeberapa tempat yang menurutnya menarik. Dalam masa itu, dia berhasil membuat 'Paradise On Your Mouth' jadi resto favorit di 7 kota.

Mereka memisahkan diri dan jarang bertemu. Yang mengherankan, yang jarang itu justru membuat segalanya jadi jelas.

Ciel menyadari bahwa dia tak bisa hidup tanpa Sebastian dan Sebastian…sebisa mungkin tak ingin jauh dari Ciel lagi. Sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal serumah setelah Ciel lulus.

Namun serumah pun tak banyak membantu. Ciel sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya dan Sebastian…tentu saja dengan lahan baru untuk pekerjaan lamanya. Kekakuan hubungan mereka selama 3,5 tahun terakhir tentu saja tak akan sebegitu mudahnya mencair. Ciel masih berkonsentrasi untuk membuat gelar Sarjana Bisnis-nya berguna, sementara Sebastian sudah terlanjur takut untuk memulai.

Pada akhirnya Ciel hanya memikirkan 'Bagaimana aku bisa meningkatkan omzet penjualan Taka' sementara Sebastian akan berpikir tentang 'Bagaimana agar Ciel tak lagi jauh dariku? Dia menjauh karena tak menginginkan _sex_, jadi aku tak akan melakukannya sebelum dia sendiri yang menginginkan'.

Memangnya kapan Ciel bakalan menginginkan itu? Tak akan! Tak akan pernah kecuali jika dia dipaksa.

Tanpa setahu Sebastian dan kalian, Ciel sudah pernah mencoba melihat hal itu di kantornya. Dan tahukah kau apa yang terjadi? Ciel tak sanggup melanjutkan saat kedua bintang dilaptopnya itu tak mengenakan satu helai benang pun. Itu sungguh membuatnya mual.

Dia bahkan tak sanggup melihat tubuh polosnya di kamar mandi yang terpantulkan oleh cermin selama beberapa waktu.

Berlebihan?

Ya, begitulah dia.

Lagipula dia dan Sebastian baru pacaran. Mereka tak punya ikatan yang sakral.

Bagaimana jika Sebastian meninggalkannya seperti orang-orang lain yang dulu dia perlakukan sebagai sampah setelah melakukan 'itu'?

Ciel tak pernah tahu seberapa besar keseriusan Sebastian padanya dan dia tak ingin mengambil resiko.

Akhirnya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani memulai 'sebuah hubungan yang lebih'.

Dalam masa ini Ciel berhasil naik pangkat jadi seorang manajer dan Sebastian…menggenapkan restorannya jadi 10.

**XXX**

Kini Sebastian ada dihadapannya. Menatap matanya. Menggenggam tangannya. Melamarnya.

Dada Ciel berdegup kencang. Dan suaranya seolah tercekat ditenggorokan. Tak bisa keluar. Ini adalah saat paling membahagiakan untuknya. Hal yang sudah lama dia tunggu-tunggu meluncur dari mulut Sebastian. Bukankah ini artinya Sebastian serius dengannya? Tapi…

"Um…ba-bagaimana dengan ayahku? Kau harus mencuriku darinya. Kurasa dia akan membunuhmu duluan," ujar Ciel.

"Aku tak peduli pada ayahmu! Yang akan kunikahi itu kamu. Jawab saja. Kau bersedia atau tidak?" kata Sebastian.

"_Well_, ng…mm…," Ciel mencoba menghindari tatapan mata Sebastian dengan panik. Sebastian tersenyum dan merogoh saku celana pendeknya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin dari sana dan membukanya dihadapan Ciel.

Pria itu mengeluarkannya secara hati-hati dan memakaikannya dijari tengah tangan kanan Ciel. Tanpa memerdulikan bahwa lingkaran emas itu longgar, Sebastian mengangkat tangan Ciel dan kembali mengecupnya.

Ciel tak dapat menahan kedua belah bibirnya untuk tidak menganga saat melihat benda yang membalut jemarinya.

"I-ini kan…"

"Ya, Ciel! Aku sudah mencurimu dari ayahmu! Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya sekarang. Sekarang aku hanya mau jawaban darimu. Ya atau tidak," Ciel menatap bolak-balik ke arah Sebastian dan cincin yang dia pakai. Cincin dengan berlian kotak biru yang berkilau. Cincin keluarga Phantomhive turun temurun yang selalu dikenakan ayahnya!

Entah kenapa mata Ciel menjadi kabur. Ada suatu dorongan kuat yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Ya, dia ingin menangis.

Tunggu. Ini bukanlah perasaan sedih, kawan! Ini lebih seperti…bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

Rasanya seperti ada gelembung-gelembung manis didada. Dia membuatmu ringan dan melayang, hanya saja karena dia ada dalam 'dadamu', maka dia harus dikeluarkan lebih dulu. Dalam kasus Ciel, keluar bersama airmatanya. Rasa bahagia itu, maksudku.

"Hei! Kenapa menangis?" ujar Sebastian sambil menghapus jejak air dipipi Ciel. "Kau sedih?"

Ciel menunduk dan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

'Sedih? Apa dia tolol?' makinya dalam hati.

"Lalu?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengangkat dagu Ciel. Ciel memandang Sebastian, orang yang sangat dicintai dan juga…mencintainya. Pada akhirnya, disinilah mereka berakhir. Karena mereka tak bisa berlari di tempat. Dan ini kan ikatan sakral yang selama ini Ciel cari? Yang dia inginkan?

"Ya, Sebastian. Aku mau. Aku mau menikah denganmu," Sebastian tersenyum. Dia meraih Ciel kedalam pelukannya dan tanpa membuang waktu, melumat bibir mungil pemuda kelabu itu dengan lembut. Baiklah, adegan yang satu ini akan cukup panjang jika kuceritakan secara detil. Jadi…mari kita lewati saja.

**.**

Ciel mengelus mata biru cincin yang dia kenakan sambil sesekali mengerutkan kening.

"Hei, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan ini?" tanya Ciel sambil mendongak kearah Sebastian yang berbaring di sampingnya. Membiarkan lengan kirinya digunakan sebagai bantal empuk bagi Ciel.

"Um…bagaimana, ya?" jawab Sebastian dengan nada seolah mempertimbangkan untuk menceritakannya atau tidak. Dan _bingo_! Dia melihat apa yang ingin dia lihat. Raut penasaran dari Ciel yang super duper imut.

"Sebastian!" protes Ciel sambil bangkit menumpukan sikunya kedada bidang Sebastian.

"Auch! Sakit tahu!" protes Sebastian.

"Eh, maaf!" Ciel segera mengangkat tubuhnya dari dada Sebastian dan duduk sambil meminta maaf dengan panik. Sementara itu Sebastian langsung memegangi dadanya dengan dramatis.

"Oh! Aku sesak napas! Kau harus memberiku napas buatan!" dan kata-kata itu langsung membuatnya harus menyambut timpukan bantal.

"Sebastian!" kali ini Ciel sengaja menekan dada Sebastian yang terhalang oleh bantal.

"Hei!"

"Rasakan!"

"Nanti tak kuceritakan tentang ayahmu, kalau kau tak minta maaf padaku, lho!" goda Sebastian nakal. Ciel memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah menggembung. Ha~h…dia tahu betul apa yang dimaksud Sebastian dengan 'minta maaf'.

"Siapa peduli! Dasar mesum!" kecamnya. Walau Ciel masih penasaran tentang ayahnya, tapi…kau tahulah dia. Walaupun sudah takluk dan bertekuk lutut pada Sebastian, harga dirinya masih tergolong _hyper_.

Sebastian menarik lengan ramping Ciel hingga pemuda itu terjatuh kembali didadanya. Membuat wajah mereka tak lebih jauh jaraknya daripada diameter sedotan.

Napas Sebastian memanaskan wajah Ciel seperti asap knalpot angkot yang memanaskan Jakarta. _Well_, dengan bau yang berbeda lho, ya!

'Ya Tuhaaan…kenapa aku jadi 100 kali lebih deg-degan sekarang? Apa karena pria ini bakal jadi 'suamiku'?' ujar Ciel dalam hati.

"Hah~~beruntungnya aku memiliki calon pengantin semanis ini. Bahkan pipimu begitu merona tanpa _blush on_," dan setelah mengatakan itu, Sebastian harus merelakan wajahnya diremas tangan Ciel yang bercincin.

"Hei! Kalau wajahku rusak saat menikah bagaimana?" protes Sebastian lagi.

"Masa bodoooooh!" teriak Ciel ditelinga si _raven_ dan teriakan itu terpotong saat Sebastian meraup bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Dia meremas belakang rambut Ciel lembut dan pada akhirnya si kelabu hanya bisa pasrah menerima. Karena dia memang tak bisa menolak yang satu ini.

"Berhenti melakukan ini! Bagaimana dengan pernikahannya? Pernikahannyaaa Sebastian!" protes Ciel sambil duduk dan mengelap _saliva_ yang bergantung diujung bibirnya.

"Ah, benar juga!" sahut Sebastian dengan gaya yang…menyebalkan menurut Ciel. "Bagaimana kalau bulan depan? Bersamaan dengan tanggal jadian kita!"

Ah, benar juga! Tanggal jadian mereka 6 Agustus. Bulan depan.

"Apa itu tak terlalu cepat?" tanya Ciel.

"Memangnya kau tak ingin cepat-cepat, eh?" Sebastian bangkit dari pose berbaringnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ciel. Membuat Ciel salah tingkah.

"Eh, mm, bukan begitu…"

"Bagus!" jawab Sebastian.

"Ba-bagus kenapa?" tanya Ciel curiga.

"Khu, khu, khu!" kali ini Ciel merinding. Dengan gerakan cepat Sebastian menjatuhkan Ciel di atas ranjang, di bawahnya. Dia mendesak lengan pemuda itu keranjang yang empuk dengan tangannya dan merangkak di atasnya.

Biru dimata pemuda itu goyah untuk sejenak karena perputaran arah yang tiba-tiba. Dan saat sepenuhnya terbuka, dia harus melihat seringaian Sebastian. Dia menenggak ludah saat menyadari lengannya terkunci.

"Tu-tunggu, Sebastian! Kau mau apa? Kan tadi kau bilang…," Ciel tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya saat napas Sebastian menghangatkan lehernya. Dia hanya bisa menyembunyikan orb safirnya dibalik kelopak dan lagi-lagi…pasrah.

"Kuperingatkan, Ciel. Setelah menikah, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk 'memaksamu' siap atau tidak," bisik Sebastian ditelinga Ciel dengan nada lembut tapi nakal. Dan Ciel hanya bisa menelan ludah.

**XXX**

**NOW**

Pria berkacamata minus itu melemparkan mata emasnya keluar jendela. Menuju pemandangan kelap-kelip London dibawahnya. Tak lama dia menyesap _wine_ dalam gelas yang ada digenggaman tangan kanannya sebelum menatap lurus ke gedung diseberangnya. Gedung berwarna biru yang sisi-sisinya berkilau akibat disorot lampu dari atap _lobby_-nya. Biru. Itu seperti…

"Ciel," lirihnya sambil menenggak _wine_-nya kembali.

Baiklah. Pria itu sebenarnya tak lain dan tak bukan…Claude.

Tunggu! Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan disini? Di Hotel Imperium London? Bukankah seharusnya dia diluar negeri?

_Well_, akan kubocorkan rahasianya pada kalian. Dia…bohong pada Ciel! Dan kenapa dia harus berbohong? Oke, aku memang penggosip, jadi akan kubagikan rahasianya pada kalian dengan senang hati. Dan aku tak bisa menceritakannya jika kita tidak kembali ke dua malam sebelumnya alias…

**XXX**

**Flashback**

_Entah kenapa dia merasa senang. Aneh. Padahal dia hanya menghabiskan malamnya berdua dengan Ciel. Namun makan malam, bercerita, bercanda, dan berdansa dengan pemuda itu sangat…menyenangkan._

_Claude tahu ada perasaan tak biasa yang dia rasakan saat bersama Ciel sebelumnya, namun dia abaikan. Ciel hanya Ciel. Tak lebih, tak kurang. Tapi hari ini, dia yakin bahwa Ciel memang bernilai lebih untuknya. Terlalu berlebihan malah._

_Pria ber-image hitam itu berbalik untuk mencari tahu kenapa Ciel begitu lamban menyusulnya. Dia sungguh bersyukur bahwa dia berbalik disaat yang tepat. Saat dimana Ciel nyaris terjengkang ke belakang untuk berguling ditangga kemudian. Dia menangkapnya. Menangkap pemuda bermata biru yang kini terpejam itu digendongannya._

_Sempat ada kekhawatiran menelusup hatinya, namun saat dilihatnya dada pemuda itu naik turun dengan normal, dia merasa lega._

"_Kau mabuk?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Tak lama dia berbalik lagi dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya meniti tangga. Bedanya, kali ini dia tak bermaksud menuju kantornya melainkan…kamarnya._

_Dibaringkannya tubuh ringan itu di atas king size-nya lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimutnya yang lembut. Saat duduk di tepi ranjang, di samping Ciel, Claude tak dapat berhenti menatap sosok yang mengambil haribaannya sekarang. Entah mengagumi karyanya dalam menata bantal untuk Ciel atau justru…Cielnya?_

_Oh, tentu saja yang kedua._

_Claude suka sekali pada helaian rambut Ciel yang terlihat sangat lembut saat berjuntai dibantal putihnya. Suka pada hidung mancungnya yang kembang kempis. Suka pada bibir merah mudanya yang sedikit terbuka. Suka mendengar dengkuran halusnya. Suka pada dadanya yang bergerak naik turun untuk mengisi udara. Suka semuanya._

_Sang raven mengulurkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh sang pangeran tidur. Mulai dari sentuhan dipelipis dengan ujung telunjuknya, lalu kepipi dengan punggung jari yang sama, berbelok menyentuh bibirnya yang lembut, lalu turun lagi kedagu lancip dengan sentuhan kelima jarinya._

_Kulit pemuda itu memang terlalu halus hingga membuat jemari Claude tergelincir._

_Dan kelima jari itu turun keleher, menelusup membelai bahu, membanting setir ketulang belikat, dan mengusap dada putih yang sedikit tersembul karena dua kancing yang terbuka. Kau tahu apa yang bisa disimpulkannya saat itu? Satu saja._

_Ciel Phantomhive…sempurna._

_Sangat sempurna._

_Claude mengajak jemarinya menanjak kulit halus itu lagi dan memilih untuk berhenti di…bibir. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk mencicipi bibir ranum itu sekarang kecuali…_

"_Se…bastian…," lirih Ciel begitu bibir Claude tinggal sesenti lagi dari miliknya. Pria itu menghentikan agresinya saat aroma kirsch dari pemuda itu menabrak wajahnya. Itu membuatnya ingin langsung melumat bibir itu sekarang juga, hanya saja…_

_Sebastian…_

_Bahkan yang dia sebut saat tidur hanya pria itu?_

_Ya, ya, ya. Ciel memang sedang berdua dengan Sebastian dan keberadaannya hanyalah sebagai 'orang luar'. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan apa-apa._

_Ini tak masuk dalam skenario. Ini bukan kejadian yang dia inginkan saat membuat taruhan dengan orang itu. Jatuh cinta tak masuk dalam syarat yang diajukan untuk menang dari 'orang itu'. Tapi…adakah yang bisa melarangnya untuk datang?_

_Karena nyatanya sekarang, seorang Claude jatuh cinta pada seorang Ciel Phantomhive._

**End of Flashback**

**XXX**

Menyadari bahwa dia mulai melenceng, Claude merasa jalan keluar terbaik baginya adalah…pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Ciel. Memilih untuk mengaku kalah dalam taruhannya.

Ya, jatuh cinta berarti kalah.

Dia memang mencintai Ciel, hanya saja dia tak sebegitu gilanya untuk melakukan segala cara demi mendapatkannya. Sebastian sudah bersamanya begitu lama dan sekali lagi, dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah…apakah Claude betul-betul rela melepas Ciel untuk bersama Sebastian?

Tentu saja tidak.

Lihat saja! Dia bahkan tak sanggup meninggalkan London untuk kembali ke Amerika. Dia membuang tiketnya ke New York dan memilih memesan kamar di lantai 21 Hotel Imperium London.

Tak hanya itu.

Hatinya begitu panas saat dia diberi tahu bahwa kedua sejoli itu telah merencanakan pernikahan bulan depan. Pernikahan! Dan Ciel tak akan bisa dia raih lagi selama-lamanya.

Jadi…dia harus pilih yang mana?

Lari atau mencuri?

Claude meraih ponsel yang bergetar dimeja tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya yang bebas. Dipandangnya layar dengan malas dan benar saja. 'Orang itu'.

"_Halo~~ Claude~~!"_ sapaan khas menusuk gendang telinga Claude saat memutuskan untuk mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Claude malas.

"_Kau masih di Imperium?"_

"Hn."

"_Mereka tak akan bulan madu disana. Percuma kau menunggunya disana. Kudengar mereka berencana melancong ke Asia. Gila, ya! Mereka nggak mungkin bebas gandengan atau pelukan di tempat umum, kan?"_ darah Claude mendidih saat orang diseberang telepon sana makin nyerocos tak karuan hingga akhirnya…

"DIAMLAH! Apa kau tak punya hal lain untuk disampaikan? Aku tak butuh _info traffic_ seputar Ciel dan Sebastian darimu, kau tahu!" ledak Claude.

"Jadi…ha…kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya? Dia memang manis, sih! Kalau suka, kenapa tak rebut saja?"

"Kau sadar kalau yang kita bicarakan itu kakakmu sendiri? Menyuruhku merebut kekasihnya? Kau memang keterlaluan, Lau!" maki Claude.

Lau? Oh, _damn_! Aku lupa menceritakan yang ini pada kalian. Ya, orang yang bertaruh dengan Claude tak lain dan tak bukan adalah…Lau. Sebenarnya mereka sahabat lama. Saat ditunjuk jadi Presdir Taka, Lau dikirim Tanaka untuk belajar bisnis di negeri Paman Sam selama setengah tahun dibawah bimbingan Faustus muda. Karena itulah mereka saling kenal dengan baik.

Kenapa Claude mau repot-repot mengajari Lau saat Tanaka memintanya? Karena sebenarnya perusahaan mereka telah bekerja sama begitu lama. Dan itu artinya, kehadiran Claude dipresentasi Ciel hanyalah bohong belaka.

Claude sepenuhnya tinggal di New York. Semua kerja samanya dengan Taka pun dilakukan disana. Wajar Sebastian juga tak tahu menahu tentangnya walaupun sempat menangani Taka saat masih kuliah.

Claude berniat menjadikan Inggris sebagai pusat usaha keduanya setelah Amerika. Karena itu dia datang ke Inggris dan bertemu kawan atau -er- anak didik lamanya. Lau. Seperti di Amerika dulu, otak Lau sangat cepat menentukan taruhan. Mereka sering bertaruh untuk hal-hal tak penting. Dan bagi Claude, semua hanya untuk _refreshing_ dari segala kepenatan kerjanya. Taruhan mereka kali ini adalah…

.

"_Claude, bisakah kau bertahan dari godaan calon kakak iparku selama kau ada disini?"_

_Saat itu Claude hanya bisa mengernyitkan alis._

"_Memangnya calon kakak iparmu itu wanita penggoda?" ujar Claude dengan nada mencemooh. Lau harusnya tahu kalau dia tak suka wanita._

"_Wanita? Bukan. Dia sama sepertimu, sepertiku, dan seperti kakakku. Laki-laki. Tapi dia lebih manis dari anak perempuan dan terhitung tampan sebagai anak lelaki. Huh! Kalau tak ada Ranmao yang mengingatkanku bahwa aku straight, mungkin aku juga bakalan jatuh cinta. Kau tahu? Kalau dia sedang menasehatiku macam-macam tentang bisnis, aku sering membayangkannya memakai bikini supaya aku tak bosan."_

"_Heh! Konyol! Menasehatimu tentang bisnis? Dia pasti punya kumis dan janggut yang lebat," ejek Claude lagi._

"_Eeh! Kau tak menyimak kata-kataku, ya! Dia itu manis! Maniiiis banget! Kalau kau tak suka dia, aku mengaku kalah. Jika terjadi sebaliknya, maka kau yang harus mengaku kalah. Selain itu, kita seri. Deal?" kata Lau sambil mengulurkan tangan. Claude menyeringai._

"_Kau pikir aku takut? Deal!"_

**.**

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Tenang, Kawan! Ini bukan masalah merusak hubungan kakakku atau apa, tapi…apa salahnya sih mengungkapkan perasaanmu sebelum semuanya terlambat? Ya…, itu kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya, sih! Kalau tidak, ya tak apa-apa."

Claude diam. Namun hatinya yang panas telah membuatnya memilih memutuskan sambungan dan membanting ponselnya ke ranjang. Dia meremat gelas _wine_ ditangannya hingga pecah dan membiarkan pecahannya berjatuhan dikarpet.

Tak dirasakannya perih saat luka yang berdarah terbasuh oleh _wine_. Seolah tak peduli bahwa yang dia lakukan bisa membuat lukanya tambah parah, Claude memukul-mukulkannya ke kaca jendela.

"Sial! Sial!"

Tahu bahwa kaca yang dia pukul tak serapuh gelas yang dia genggam tadi, Claude melorot. Jatuh terduduk dengan lutut tanpa memerdulikan bahwa dia baru saja meninggalkan jejak merah basah dikaca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**BONUS**

**How Sebastian Got The Ring & Ciel?**

**(with White n Black,again?)**

***Black sebagai jeda alias waktu Sebby diem***

**Dalam perjalanan mengantar Vincent pulang…**

**Vincent:**"Hei! Katakan sejujurnya, ya! Kau mencintai anakku? Aku bisa melihat dari cara kalian berinteraksi tadi pagi. Akui saja."

**Black:**"Sial! Kok bisa ketauan sih? Perasaan tadi idung gue nggak mimisan. Terus…kan gue pake celana longgar!"

**White:**"Sejujurnya, iya! Dan Ciel…kami berdua saling mencintai, Om!"

**Vincent:**"Cih! Kau tahu kan Ciel satu-satunya penerus keluarga Phantomhive?"

**White:**"Ya."

**Vincent: **"Kalau begitu kau tahu apa akibatnya kalau Ciel denganmu?"

**Black:**"Kalodia jadi sama gue, yang gue tahu dia bakal nggak bisa jalan tiap pagi."

**White:**"Saya mengerti."

**Vincent:**"Aku juga bisa mengerti kalian. Kulihat Ciel sangat bahagia saat bersamamu. Aku berpikir untuk merestui kalian saja."

**Black:**"Pastilah, Om! Saya akan buat dia amat sangat bahagia. Terutama kalau yang berurusan sama sprei, tali, malam hari, whipped cream, es krim, lime…"

**White:**"Ah, terima kasih, O-!"

**Vincent:**"Jangan senang dulu! Aku punya syarat! Besok datanglah ke perkebunan tanpa sepengetahuan Ciel! Aku tak bermaksud melepaskan Ciel dengan mudah. Akan kuuji seberapa pantas kau untuknya!"

**Black:**"Buset nih babe-babe! Masa mau jadian sama anaknya aja gue musti di test drive dulu? Nggak masalah sih kalo gue di atas!"

**White:**"Baiklah. Saya terima!"

**Dan keesokan harinya Sebastian berbohong soal Bristol karena sebenarnya dia pergi ke perkebunan Phantomhive. Apa saja test yang diberikan Vincent?**

**Malam sebelumnya, White membaca buku tentang macam-macam teh, sementara Black lebih milih baca Kamasutra.**

**Ternyata ujiannya bukan dua-duanya.**

**Tugas Pertama**

**Black:**"Woooii! Apa gunanya gue baca buku tebel itu kalo ujung-ujungnya gue cuma…jadi tukang sapu! Yang gue baca itu cara menyapu pake mulut, oy! Bukannya sapu lidi!"

**White:***SREK! SREK! SREK!* #serius nyapuin daun kering di perkebunan seluas 2 hektar sendirian

**Tugas Kedua**

**Black:**"Oh! Tangan gue kapalan deh! Kapalan deh! Kadalan deh! Eh! Tuh kan…Kyaa! Kadal! Brr~~"

**White:***CTEK! CTEK! CTEK!* #serius metikin pucuk-pucuk daun teh di perkebunan seluas 2 hektar sendirian

**Tugas Ketiga**

**Black:**"Baguuu~s! Tangan istri lu yang melepuh, gue yang musti masak! Tangan gue juga kapalan nih, kapalan! Tapi…demi calon ibu mertuaku yang baik mah…ayo aja, deh!" #tumben

**White:***SRENG! SRENG! SRENG!* #serius goreng ayam buat makan siang

**Setelah makan siang, Sebastian dikasih waktu istirahat. Baru aja dia ngangkat hp buat nelpon Ciel…**

**Vincent:**"Eits! Siapa yang bilang boleh menggunakan ponsel?"

**White:**"Ah, kenapa?" #pasrah waktu ponselnya diambil

**Vincent:**"Sinyal dari benda ini bisa membuat pucuk-pucuk teh tak muncul besok pagi! Ayo!"

**Sebastian manut aja waktu diajak Vincent ke istal kuda. Dengan sadisnya…**

**PRAK!**

**Hp Sebastian berakhir tragis dikaki kuda satu-satunya yang Vincent punya.**

**Vincent:**"Nah, ini lebih aman untuk pucuk-pucuk teh, lho!"

**Black:**"Satu-satunya yang nggak bakalan muncul besok pagi itu elu, Vincent!"

**Tugas Keempat**

**Black:**"Elu udah sekongkol sama Vincent ngancurin ponsel gue! Sekarang…waktunya gue ngancurin tampang elu!"

**White:***SRET~SRET~SRET~* #serius nyikatin bulu kuda ampe rontok

**Tugas selanjutnya, bersihin kandang kuda, nyuci piring, nyuci baju, nyetrika, ngepel rumah, dan hal-hal lain yang mungkin dilakukan sama Sebastian Si Butler.**

**Black:**"Oi! Gue udah enak-enak jadi anak orkay, ngapa balik lagi sih, author geblek?"

**Author:**"Itu artinya, seseorang tak akan pernah bisa lari dari takdir." #digeplak

**Malam harinya…**

**White:**"Ciel…sedang apa kau sekarang?"

**Black:**"Ciel…jangan cemburu ya kalo malem ini gue tidur sambil…meluk kuda. Hiks!"

**Keesokan harinya…**

**Vincent:**"Karena kau sudah membuktikan kesungguhanmu, aku merestuimu. Terimalah ini!"

**Black:**"Halah! Cincin begini mah di Glodok juga banyak! Jual, ah! Buat beli hp baru!"

**White:**"Terima kasih, Om!"

**Dan itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi.**

**

* * *

**

**Well, dichap ini sy berasa vulgar banget, dehah!**

**Jadi sebelum kemesuman sy naik level, sy cao dulu ya, Kawan-kawan!**

**Bubye! My Ow!**


	9. Session

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**Sketsa punya TransTV*?*  
**

**AU/Sho-ai.**

**Ditulis dalam keadaan un-mood,jadi maaf sebelumnya jika mengecewakan*bungkuk2***

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to:**

**Sara Hikari,d'9irl are wa YouWe,N.h,Chiho Nanoyuki,ukkychan,sabaku no rinko,Ayuzawa00Phantomhive,Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom,Ayashi Dina,Fell Inferios,qisty phantomhive eviLenoir,icchantique,Dyah Ayu Saraswati Arifien,JennyVDL,deintsuu,Minnie Seongmin,Ashlas Dannen,Meadoresgayguys,Nesia Eg Yufa,sasutennaru**

**Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan mereview*bows***

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

Sudah kubilang kan, Ciel! Sebaiknya kita tak melakukan ini di rumahmu.

**CHAPTER 9**

**SESSION  
**

**XXX**

**THIS MORNING**

Hal pertama yang bisa Ciel lihat dengan jelas pagi ini adalah…Sebastian. Tepatnya rambutnya. Soalnya Sebastian tertidur di sampingnya dengan tubuh membelakanginya, sih! Pemuda itu bangkit duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang hanya untuk memandangi calon suaminya yang masih terlelap.

"Huh, kenapa kalau tidur disini dia selalu bangun lebih siang dariku?" gerutu Ciel.

Dia melempar mata kearah jam dinding dan mendapati dirinya bangun pukul…

"Hah? Ba-baru jam 5? Serius?" pemuda berambut kelabu itu mengucek matanya beberapa kali demi memastikan hal menakjubkan ini. Seorang Ciel Phantomhive bisa bangun pagi sebelum jam 6.30 tanpa alarm? Ini sih keajaiban dunia ke-8!

"Hm…baiklah! Karena masih pagi sebaiknya aku…tidur lagi!" Ciel kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, menyamankan kepalanya dibantal, dan menarik selimutnya kembali untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Sebastian memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Ciel, dan itu sukses membuat mata Ciel tak dapat mengatup kembali. Bagaimana tidak? Napas Sebastian yang hangat terus-terusan menghajar wajahnya hingga panas. Belum lagi dengkuran halusnya menggelitik telinga Ciel dengan suara yang menurut pemuda itu…lembut.

"Kalau tidur kau manis, deh!" ujar Ciel sambil membelai pipi Sebastian. Ciel mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sebastian dan mengecup bibir sang raven. Setelah menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, wajah Ciel memerah. Dia sungguh bersyukur Sebastian tak terbangun. Gah! Bisa mati malu!

"Argh! Jadi tak bisa tidur!" Ciel bangkit duduk kembali dan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sebastian yang masih mendengkur.

"Hm…mumpung aku bangun lebih pagi, bagaimana kalau hari ini aku yang membuat sarapan? Kasihan…selama ini kan dia terus yang membuatkannya untukku. Rasanya aku perlu membalasnya sekali-kali," gumam Ciel sambil menyingkirkan helain poni hitam yang menghambatnya melihat wajah tampan sang tunangan.

"Baiklah! Akan kubuatkan sarapan istimewa!" Ciel mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan semangat. Dia mengecup dahi Sebastian sekali lagi sebelum turun dari ranjang dan keluar secepat kilat menuju dapur.

Satu iris merah membuka sebelum akhirnya keduanya terlihat secara utuh. Ternyata Sebastian sudah bangun sejak tadi! Dia hanya pura-pura tidur. Dia menyangga kepalanya dengan lengan kiri dan tersenyum…

"My, my! Untung saja aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melumat bibirnya."

**XXX**

Sebastian memandang gelisah pada jam dinding yang masih berdetak lambat.

"Ya, Tuhan…apa sih yang dilakukannya di dapur? Masa sudah pukul 6.30 dia belum kembali juga! Jangan-jangan…dia meledakkan gas? Ah, tapi tak ada suaranya. Atau…dia salah memotong _butter_ dan malah mengiris nadinya?"

Oh, Sebastian…itu berlebihan!

Baru saja Sebastian hendak beranjak dari ranjang karena khawatir dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di dapur…

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati kamar dan saat suara itu menghilang, Sebastian langsung kembali ke posisinya kembali. Pura-pura tidur.

CKREK!

Ciel tampak sedikit kerepotan saat menempatkan nampan ditangan kirinya kekedua tangannya kembali. Dia menutup pintu dengan kaki kanannya dan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju meja kecil di samping Sebastian. Saat meletakkan nampan, dia melirik sedikit kearah Sebastian dan bergumam heran.

"Tumben sekali dia belum bangun juga."

Setelah itu Ciel menaikkan kaki kirinya ke ranjang dan melongok wajah Sebastian yang masih terlihat damai.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" Ciel menggoyang bahu Sebastian untuk membangunkan Sebastian. "Hei! Ini sudah pagi!"

Sebastian tetap tak bergeming. Ciel makin penasaran. Akhirnya dia naik keatas ranjang dan bersimpuh di samping tubuh Sebastian.

"Oi, Sebastian!" gugah Ciel lebih keras. Sebastian malah berpindah membelakangi Ciel. Dia terdengar berdecak beberapa kali sebelum…

"Um…Ivy…manis…"

Ciel ternganga mendengar igauan Sebastian.

"Bibirmu…em…"

Ciel makin megap-megap dibuatnya.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Siapa itu Ivy?

'Di-dia menyebut nama orang lain dalam tidurnya padahal sebentar lagi akan menikah denganku?' pikir Ciel frustasi. Dan kepala Ciel yang sudah berasap, membuatnya makin bersemangat membangunkan sang Tuan Muda Tanaka.

"Sebastian! Bangun! Bangun kubilang!" ujarnya sambil menarik-narik lengan Sebastian. Namun si raven tetap teguh pendirian. Dia tetap bertahan dalam tidur pura-puranya walau nyatanya dia sedang berjuang amat keras menahan tawa. Dia bisa bayangkan seimut apa wajah Ciel saat cemburu.

"Sa-bar, Sayang…," ujarnya sambil membalik badan menghadap Ciel kembali.

Sebastian menyentuh belakang kepala Ciel dan membawa wajah pemuda itu mendekat kearahnya. Berdasarkan arah napas Ciel yang menabrak wajahnya, Sebastian meraih bibir pemuda itu. Masih dengan mata tertutup.

Mata Ciel membelalak dengan _surprise_. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memanas saat bibir lembut Sebastian melumat miliknya. Tapi…

Kenapa Sebastian bermimpi ciuman dengan orang laiiiiiiiin?

Ciel mencoba memberontak, namun tangan Sebastian lebih sigap melingkari pinggangnya. Dan akhirnya kedua orb merah itu membuka. Membuat wajah Ciel makin merona. Campur aduk antara malu dan marah. Akhirnya Ciel menggunakan sikunya untuk menyikut perut Sebastian dan itu berhasil membuatnya lepas.

"Aw!" Sebastian mengaduh kesakitan sambil mencoba duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang.

"Hah! Hah!" Ciel mengusap bibirnya yang memerah sekaligus menutupi wajahnya yang berwarna sama. "Apa-apaan kau, ha?"

"Meminta ciuman selamat pagi darimu," jawab Sebastian dengan seringainya yang khas. Dia sudah tak nampak kesakitan lagi.

"Ciuman selamat pagi? Dari siapa? Aku atau Ivy-Ivy itu?" tembak Ciel dengan emosi.

"Ivy?" sahut Sebastian yang -er- pura-pura bodoh tentunya. "Siapa itu?"

"Siapa? SIAPA KAU BILANG? Kau menyebut namanya dalam tidurmu dan kau…kau bermimpi mencium dia! Iya, kan?" omel Ciel sebelum akhirnya dia menunduk. Hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali. Sebastian, kekasihnya, tunangannya, calon suaminya, malah ketahuan punya kekasih lain saat mereka akan menikah. Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu?

"Cemburu?" tanya Sebastian.

CTIK!

Sepercik emosi menjentik di kepala Ciel dan membuatnya keceplosan…

"Tentu sa-! Akh!" Ciel menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Malu.

Sebastian tersenyum lembut. Diraihnya tangan Ciel dan dibawanya pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. Ciel tak menolak. Entah kenapa sentuhan Sebastian yang kali ini seolah dapat melumerkan tulang-tulangnya hingga dia sulit untuk bergerak dan melawan.

Tangan kiri Sebastian melingkar dibahu Ciel yang sudah menimpa tubuhnya, sementara tangan satu lagi sibuk mengangkat dagu pemuda itu. Mempertemukan _ruby_ dengan safir. Semburat merah dikedua pipi Ciel sungguh membuat Sebastian tak dapat menahan diri untuk mengecupnya. Merah, halus, dan manis. Seperti buah _cherry_.

Ciel menutup mata saat Sebastian mengecup pangkal hidungnya. Kecemburuannya menguap sudah.

"Aku senang kau cemburu," bisik Sebastian ditelinga si kelabu. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh pemuda itu sedikit bergelinyar saat dia melakukannya.

"La-lalu…siapa Ivy itu, Se…bas…tian?" tanya Ciel dengan suara putus-putus saat Sebastian menggelitik cuping telinganya dengan bibirnya.

"Kau," jawab sang raven tanpa menghentikan agresinya ditelinga Ciel yang sudah memerah.

"A-aku?" desah Ciel. Entah kenapa sejak Sebastian melamarnya, Ciel merasa makin sulit lepas dari jeratan Sebastian. Sentuhan sesederhana apapun bisa membuat jantungnya melompat tak karuan. Apakah ini bisa disebut sebagai euforia pranikah?

Entahlah.

Yang pasti dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas degup jantung Sebastian dibawahnya.

Pasti Sebastian pun merasakan hal yang sebaliknya. Detak jantungnya.

Wajah Sebastian menegas. Dipandangnya Ciel dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ya."

"Kau pikir aku tuli? Jelas-jelas yang kau sebut itu seseorang bernama Ivy!" Ciel mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Sebastian saat memrotes. Sebastian tersenyum sambil merapikan helaian poni Ciel yang berantakan. Menyingkirkan beberapa kebelakang telinganya. Dan meninggalkan guratan merah dikulit yang dia sentuh.

"Ivy itu kau. Aku sedang berpikir untuk mengganti panggilan sayangku padamu setelah kita menikah. Phantomhive. Hive. Ivy. Hihihi. Bagaimana?"

"A-apaan itu? Maksa banget! Lagipula Ivy itu kan nama perempuan! Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sebastian! Kau memimpikan siapa tadi?" ujar Ciel dengan wajah kian memerah.

Sebastian tak dapat menahan diri untuk menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukannya kembali.

"Tadi aku pura-pura. Sengaja membuatmu cemburu. Senangnya karena itu berhasil," wajah Ciel makin terbakar.

"Ma-maksudmu…waktu kubilang kau…"

"Manis kalau sedang tidur? Ya, aku tahu. Terima kasih, _Prince_," kata Sebastian. Dia tersenyum geli saat Ciel memendam wajahnya dalam-dalam didadanya.

Sungguh aneh!

Hubungan mereka jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih romantis dan rasanya seperti orang baru pacaran saja.

"Kau masak apa, _Prince_?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengintip nampan makanannya. Alisnya berkernyit saat matanya hanya mendapati sepiring telur mata sapi dan secangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan uap. "Kau…menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam hanya untuk memasak telur mata sapi?"

Sebastian memandang heran pada Ciel yang kini tengah mendongak kearahnya.

"Um…ya…ano…maaf…," gumam Ciel sambil cengengesan.

Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Aku…menghabiskan stok telurmu dikulkas, hehe…," akhirnya Ciel memilih bertampang _innocent_ sambil tersenyum cerah saat menjawab. Sinting.

Dan Sebastian masih bengong.

"Maksudmu? Kau memasak keenam telur yang ada dikulkas?" Ciel mengangguk. Masih dengan senyum polosnya. Yah…walaupun kita bisa melihat ujung bibirnya sedikit bergetar karena gugup, sih.

"Tapi kenapa kau hanya menghidangkan satu untukku?"

"Um…soalnya yang lainnya gosong. Makanya aku agak lama di dapur," jawab Ciel dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Ah~ sudah, sudah! Makan saja! Kusuapi, ya?"

Ciel langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan saat dilihatnya Sebastian hendak memrotes. Dia beranjak merangkak kemeja dan meraih piring telur yang ada di atas nampan. Setelah itu dia menyendok telur itu sepotong dan…

"Aaa~~," ujarnya saat menyuap sendok itu kemulut Sebastian. Sebastian tersenyum kecut.

"Hei…itu bahkan belum matang," tunjuknya pada telur yang disuapkan padanya. Mereka kompak memandangi telur yang bahkan bagian putihnya masih sedikit encer dengan kuning telur yang lumer kemana-mana!

"Ahahaha! Ini…aku takut gosong lagi, makanya…," jawab Ciel dengan canggung. Setelah itu dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan…mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

Ngambek.

"Jadi…kau nggak mau memakannya?"

DEG!

Sebastian langsung dilanda rasa bersalah.

"Ahahaha! Bukan begitu…," wajah Sebastian memucat. Walaupun nyatanya telur bisa dimakan dalam keadaan mentah sekalipun, Sebastian tidak menyukai makanan mentah atau setengah matang apapun. Yah…kecuali salad sayuran, ya.

"Kalau begitu, aaa~~!" dengan sangat terpaksa Sebastian membuka mulutnya. Dan saat melihat Ciel terkikik geli yang Sebastian sadari bahwa dia menertawakan wajahnya yang aneh saat mengunyah telur, pria itu jadi punya ide bagaimana cara menikmati sarapan yang menurutnya kacau ini.

"Eh!" Ciel terkejut saat tangannya ditarik dan lagi-lagi dia terjebak dalam belitan tangan sang raven. Matanya membola saat Sebastian mencium bibirnya, menggigitnya pelan hingga mulut Ciel membuka, dan membagi kunyahan telur mata sapi itu kepemuda kelabu.

Setelah kunyahan makanan itu terkontaminasi _saliva_ Ciel, Sebastian menggunakan lidahnya yang cekatan untuk mengambil kembali sarapannya. Kontan saja Ciel kelabakan.

"Gila kau! Bagaimana kalau aku mati tersedak!" omel Ciel begitu ciuman mereka lepas. Sementara Sebastian hanya membalas dengan tatapan _innocent_ sambil mengunyah makanan yang ada dimulutnya. _Well_, karena dari mulut Ciel, rasanya jauh lebih manis dan tentu saja lebih bisa dinikmati oleh Sebastian.

Tanpa menggubris omelan Ciel, Sebastian menyabet cangkir tehnya dan menyeruputnya dengan khidmat.

"Kalau untuk teh, kurasa akupun menyerah untuk melawanmu. Tapi kalau sarapan…biar aku saja yang buat, oke?" ujarnya sambil meletakkan kembali cangkirnya yang sudah kosong.

"Baiklah…"

Sebastian tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Ciel. Membuat si muda memerah kembali.

"Hei, hari ini tak usah kerja, yuk!"

Telinga Ciel menegak saat mendengar ajakan Sebastian.

"Kita habiskan waktu berdua. Jalan-jalan, belanja, memesan pakaian, terus…_candle light dinner_. Bagaimana?" ujar Sebastian. Ciel tampak berpikir keras. "Ayolah, aku yang akan bilang pada Lau!"

Akhirnya Ciel mengangkat bahu dan hanya menjawab, "Terserah!"

**XXX**

**AT NOON**

"Hei! Bukankah ini bagus?" tanya Sebastian pada Ciel sambil meraih helaian gaun putih yang ada didekatnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ciel dengan nada tak suka.

"Ya…aku hanya membayangkan secantik apa dirimu kalau mema- Aduh!" ucapan Sebastian terpotong saat dengan sadisnya Ciel menarik rambutnya.

"Berani melanjutkannya, kubuat botak, kau!" geram Ciel.

Mereka baru selesai mengepas jas untuk pernikahan mereka di butik Hopkins. Dan Ciel sudah cukup kesal lantaran sejak tadi Nina, sang desainer nyentrik itu, menawarinya pakaian perempuan mulai dari gaun berpita, gaun berenda, gaun model putri duyung, sari, hingga kebaya. Apa coba? Dan sekarang…Sebastian malah membuat emosinya makin encok.

"Oh, ayolah! Calon pengantin tak boleh berwajah keruh begitu. Bisa-bisa kena sial," rayu Sebastian sambil menjawil pelan dagu Ciel. Ciel menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi awas saja kalau kau berani meledekku lagi!"

"Iya, Sayang…chu!" Sebastian mengecup singkat pipi Ciel dan membuat semua mata yang ada di butik itu tertuju kearah mereka. Ciel merah padam. Malu, kesal, argh! Sebastian!

Kepalanya sudah mengebul, hendak menyemburkan makian, tapi tak jadi karena dia sadar itu akan menarik perhatian lebih banyak lagi. Karena itu dia memilih melihat-lihat kemeja yang digantung dihadapannya lagi.

"Menyesal aku mau pergi dengannya hari ini! Yang ada aku malah kesal! Seandainya saja pacarku tidak semesum ini!" gerutu Ciel sambil sesekali mengangkat kemeja yang menurutnya menarik.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar cerocosan Ciel. Hari ini menyenangkan sekali untuknya. Dia bisa melihat wajah cute Ciel saat marah. _Well_, walaupun mereka sering berselisih dan Ciel adalah pihak yang paling sering naik darah, entah kenapa pertengkaran kecil mereka akhir-akhir ini terasa…berbeda. Seperti saat-saat mereka baru bertemu dahulu. Semuanya…terasa lebih…manis.

Sekali lagi, apakah ini bisa disebut sebagai euforia pranikah?

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Sebastian merogoh sakunya saat ponselnya berdering. Karena baru, nada deringnya masih nggak oke begitu. Ditempatkannya ponsel itu ditelinga kanannya.

"Ya, halo! Ah, kau…apa? Hm…dasar! Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu kami, sih?" Ciel yang tadinya cuek karena masih kesal, mulai tertarik mendengarkan pembicaraan Sebastian. Tentu saja sambil berpura-pura memilih pakaian.

"Iya! Aku akan kesana. Tapi nanti malam aku _dinner_ dengan Ciel. awas saja kalau kau menahanku sampai malam!" ujar Sebastian sebelum akhirnya memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Ciel.

"Lau. Dia minta tolong padaku untuk membantunya di kantor," jawab Sebastian.

"Jadi kau akan kesana?" Sebastian mengangkat bahu seolah tak punya pilihan lain.

"Kalau saja hari ini aku masuk, dia tak mungkin merepotkanmu," lirih Ciel. Sebastian tersenyum dan membelai pipi kekasihnya.

"Kan aku yang sudah memaksamu absen hari ini, jadi…biar aku saja. Lagipula si sipit itu perlu kuberi sedikit pelajaran agar dia berhenti mengandalkan orang lain terus-terusan!" Sebastian mengacak rambut Ciel. "Kuantar kau pulang dulu. Aku janji akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Nanti kita masak makan malam kita sama-sama, oke!"

Ciel mengangguk setuju. Untung saja sebelum ke butik, mereka sudah belanja keperluan makan malam terlebih dahulu. Jadi mereka bisa langsung pulang.

"Nina! Kami pulang dulu, ya!" pamit mereka pada sang desainer yang sedang sibuk melayani beberapa pembeli wanita.

"He? Tidak membeli sesuatu?" tanya sang desainer sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tidak. Kami buru-buru. Lain kali saja!"

Dan akhirnya mereka keluar beriringan dari butik. Mereka bergandengan tangan seolah pertengkaran kecil yang sempat terjadi di butik tadi tak pernah ada.

Ah, mereka memang selalu begitu. Yang satu iseng, yang satu _short tempered_. Pertengkaran mengenai hal remeh adalah bumbu yang membuat perjalanan cinta mereka menjadi manis.

Lagipula…seperti yang tadi kubilang, jika rasa manis dalam hubungan mereka bertambah, mungkin itu karena euforia pranikah. Atau jangan-jangan itu seperti…

Cuaca yang cerah sebelum badai?

**XXX**

**AT AFTERNOON**

Ciel mengusap dahinya saat selesai memotong wortel. Dilongoknya jam dinding di atas kulkas. Sudah pukul 6 dan Sebastian belum pulang.

"Hm…kenapa dia belum pulang, ya? Ha~h…inginnya sih aku saja yang masak. Jadi saat Sebastian datang, kami tinggal makan. Tapi…nanti malah kacau. Kenapa aku sepayah ini dalam hal masak-memasak, ya?"

Ciel meletakkan wortel yang sudah dia potong-potong dalam sebuah wadah. Semua bahannya sudah selesai dia cuci dan bersihkan. Hanya tinggal dimasak. Setelah itu dia menarik kursi makan dan duduk merenung disana sambil memerhatikan pemandangan di luar kaca pintu belakang yang sudah gelap gulita.

"Padahal tadi dia bilang mau pulang sebelum makan malam dan masak bersama. Apa sih yang sedang dia lakukan? Mau telepon…malas, ah! Nanti dia kegeeran! Bisa-bisa aku terus diledek sampai waktunya tidur! Argh!" Ciel mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi sebelum akhirnya merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

SREK!

Ciel mengangkat kepalanya saat didengarnya sebuah suara dari arah luar pintu belakang. Untuk sejenak dia melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam menyingkir dari kaca buram pintu belakang.

"Sebastian? Itu kau? Kau sudah pulang?" ujar Ciel sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Dia bergegas membuka pintu belakang dan…mendapati tempat itu kosong. Ditengoknya kanan kiri. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Cih! Pasti si bodoh itu mau mengerjaiku! Awas, kau ya!"

Ciel melangkah keluar dari dapur. Tapi selain dapur, dia mendapati semua ruangan lain di lantai satu telah gelap gulita. Bahkan lorong sekalipun.

"Eh? Kok gelap? Rasanya tadi aku sudah menyalakan semua lampu, deh!" gumam Ciel saat dilihat rumahnya gelap gulita. Lampu dapur sedikit menolong, tapi tetap saja tempat itu gelap.

Pintu ruang tamu sedikit terbuka, tapi itu tak membantu karena lampu teras juga mati.

"Apa aku memang belum menyalakannya, ya? Atau…listriknya memang sedang turun? Atau…si bodoh itu mau mengerjaiku? Hm…benar juga! Ini pasti ulahnya! Akan kuhajar dia kalau berhasil kutemukan! _Candle light dinner,_ sih _candle light dinner_! Tapi…," Ciel berjalan menuju saklar sambil terus menggerutu. Meyakini bahwa Sebastianlah yang melakukan semua ini untuk mengerjainya.

Saklar di rumah ini memang dijadikan satu di setiap lantainya. Untuk lantai satu, letaknya di ruang tamu. Jadi kita tak perlu repot-repot menyalakan satu persatu saklar untuk setiap ruangan yang berbeda. Semuanya sudah berderet sesuai dengan keterangan ruang masing-masing dan…klik saja tempat yang ingin kau jadikan terang. Selesai. Itu menghemat waktu dan tenaga.

Begitu juga dengan aliran listrik. Lantai dua dan dapur jadi satu jaringan, sementara sisa ruangan di lantai satu dibuatkan jaringan yang berbeda. Jadi ketika lampu mati atau konslet di lantai satu, listrik di lantai dua masih tetap bisa digunakan.

Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa aku jadi menjelaskan tentang sirkuit listrik di rumah orang?

Kita kembali lagi ke Ciel.

Ciel menembus kegelapan dan berjalan lurus menuju tempat saklar dibantu oleh penerangan minim yang berasal dari dapur. Dinding yang putih membantunya menemukan tempat saklar yang diberi tutup warna hitam dengan lebih mudah. Dibukanya tutup itu dan dia mengulurkan jarinya untuk memencet saklar ruang tamu diurutan pertama.

Namun sebelum jarinya meraih saklar…

GREB!

Seseorang meraih tangannya, menginterupsinya agar tak jadi menyalakan lampu, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Satu tangan orang itu terulur untuk mengeklik satu-satunya saklar yang ada dalam posisi diatas. Menyala. Dapur.

Seketika itu juga, rumah itu jadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Hanya lampu suram lorong lantai dua saja yang masih mau membagi cahayanya. Itupun tak sanggup menembus bawah tangga.

"Sebastian?" tanya Ciel pada orang di belakangnya. Orang itu tak menjawab. Hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium ubun-ubun kepala Ciel. Dari baunya…

"Jadi benar yang mematikan lampunya itu kau? Mau menakut-nakutiku, eh Sebastian?" Sebastian tak menjawab. Dia membalik tubuh Ciel hingga mereka berhadap-hadapan dan…

"Mm…" Ciel tak bisa menolak saat Sebastian mencium bibirnya. Kedua tangannya masih tertahan oleh pelukan Sebastian.

Pria itu membalik posisi dan mendesak Ciel ke sofa tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Bibir mereka masih saling bertaut saat tubuh Ciel terbaring di atas sofa. Dijaga ketat oleh kedua kaki Sebastian yang merangkak di atasnya dan mengunci kanan kiri tubuhnya.

Saat ciuman mereka lepas, Ciel mencoba memastikan apa benar orang ini Sebastian. Tapi dia tak bisa melihat apapun. Semuanya gelap. Hitam.

Sejak tadi Sebastian tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Kenapa? Lagipula…Sebastian…'terasa' berbeda. Ciuman yang tadi maksudnya.

"Se-Sebastian? Kau kenapa? Jawab aku Seb-!" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sebastian menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Ciel dan menahannya di atas kepala pemuda itu dengan satu tangan.

Baru akan memrotes, mulut Ciel kembali dibungkam oleh ciuman yang menuntut. Membuat napasnya terampok dengan cepat tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk mengejar. Ciel tak dapat memikirkan apa-apa lagi saat pasokan oksigennya menipis.

Ciel membuka mulutnya, berharap dia bisa mengambil udara secukupnya, namun hal itu malah dimanfaatkan Sebastian untuk menginvasi rongga basahnya sekali lagi.

"Mm…ng…," Ciel makin tak dapat berpikir jernih saat tangan besar Sebastian yang bebas menelusup dibalik kaus yang dia kenakan. Jemarinya yang lihai bergerak liar, merabai semua yang terlewat.

"Hah! Hah! Se-bas…akh!" desah Ciel begitu dia bisa menghirup udara bebas. Seolah tak ingin membuang waktu, Sebastian menyerang leher Ciel. Mencium, menghisap, menggigit, tanpa menghentikan aktivitas tangannya ditonjolan dada si kelabu.

"Se-Sebas…a-apa yang…akh!" Ciel mencoba mendorong Sebastian dari atas tubuhnya. Tentu saja gagal.

'Kenapa Sebastian begini? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji untuk…,' pikiran Ciel terpotong saat salah satu tangan Sebastian menelusup kebalik celana pendeknya. Menjamah pahanya.

"Se-Sebastian…he-henti-kan…ku-mo-hon…," pinta Ciel. Dan tentu saja itu percuma.

'I-Ini bukan Sebastian! Ini pasti bukan Sebastian! Sebastian…lembut…,' akhirnya, diantara semua hal memabukkan yang tengah terjadi pada tubuhnya, Ciel dapat berpikir jernih juga. Ciuman mereka berbeda. Sebastian tak pernah memaksa. Dan kalaupun dia mengajaknya bercumbu, pasti dia selalu mengumbar kata-kata merayu.

Orang ini…

Orang itu makin gencar menyerang bahu Ciel dan tangannya yang ada dibawah sana mulai mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Akh! Hen…ah…," Ciel tak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat tangan itu mulai melancarkan aksinya kedaerah diantara dua paha Ciel yang masih dipisahkan oleh celana.

Desahan tak tertahankan yang muncul kemudian, tak membuat satupun dari kedua orang itu sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang lain tengah memasuki ruangan itu dan…

CTEK!

Ruangan yang kini terang benderang membuat aktivitas semua orang terhenti termasuk si pendatang baru yang berdiri mematung di samping saklar lampu.

Sebastian.

"CIEL!" suaranya langsung menggelegar saat dia menyadari pemandangan apa yang tengah tersaji disofa ruang tamunya. Ciel, kekasihnya, calon mempelainya, terbaring pasrah dengan pakaian dan keadaan berantakan di…dibawah pria lain?

Bibir mungil pemuda itu semerah tomat, pertanda dia baru saja melakukan ciuman panas. Kausnya terangkat, mengekspos perutnya yang seputih porselen. Dan yang terburuk, pria yang membuat kekasihnya berpenampilan seperti itu…

"Se-Sebastian?" mata Ciel membola saat melihat Sebastian. Objek yang dia sadari keberadaannya pertama kali setelah _jet lag_ sofa yang membuatnya mabuk darat. Wajah Sebastian memerah. Dadanya naik turun karena emosi yang membuncah.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan ketika aku sedang tak ada di rumah?" bentak Sebastian dengan nada menusuk. Membuat Ciel tercekat. Jadi…

Wajah Ciel memucat saat apa yang dia takutkan sejak tadi ternyata benar-benar terjadi. Dia mendongak kearah pria yang ada diatasnya sekarang. Dan ya…dia adalah…

"C-Claude?" ujar Ciel dengan wajah syok. Dia bisa melihat Claude menyeringai sebelum bangkit berdiri dari posisinya dan berkata,

"Sudah kubilang kan, Ciel. Sebaiknya kita tak melakukan ini di rumahmu."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Oh, iya! Masalah saklar lampu itu, sy nggak mengada2, lho! Memang ada yg menggunakan model macam begitu#nggak penting**

* * *

**BONUS**

**Gaje**

**(Author lagi Out of MnM)**

**

* * *

Gaje no.1**

**Ciel :**"Kalau tidur kau manis, deh!"

**White** :"Manis sih manis, tapi…nggak gini2 juga, kaleee! Hiks!"

**Ciel** :*Ngolesin whipped cream ke muka Sebastian*

**Black** :"Salah lu, Ciel! Ngolesnya jangan dimuka, dong! Di muka 'adik' gue aja!"

* * *

**Gaje no.2**

Walaupun nyatanya telur bisa dimakan dalam keadaan mentah sekalipun, Sebastian tidak menyukai makanan mentah atau setengah matang apapun. Yah…kecuali…telur yang bukan berasal dari unggas…

**Author**:"Maksudnya? Kamu suka telur cicak atau reptil, gitu Sebastian?"

**White**:"Ya, nggak gitu-gitu juga kaleee….!"

**Black**:"Telur MAMALIA, dong!"

**Author**:"Platypus?"*sok nggak ngerti*

* * *

**Gaje no.3**

"Hei! Bukankah ini bagus?" tanya Sebastian pada Ciel sambil meraih helaian gaun putih yang ada didekatnya.

**Ciel**:"Gila aja lu, Seb!"

**White**:"Ya…aku hanya membayangkan secantik apa dirimu kalau memakainya!"

**Black**:"Ah...gue mau bayangin elu nggak pake baju aja,ah Ciel!"

**Ciel**:"Tapi masalahnya itu bukan gaun Sebas-ku, Sayang… Itu kain KAFAN, bodoh!"

* * *

**Gaje no.4**

Ciel mengusap bibirnya saat selesai memotong wortel dengan…giginya.

**Black**:"My, My! Latihan jadi ukenya jangan ganas-ganas,dong! Ngeri nih,gue!

* * *

**Gaje no.5**

"Padahal tadi dia bilang mau pulang sebelum makan malam dan masak bersama. Apa sih yang sedang dia lakukan?" gerutu Ciel. "Hm…daripada bete, nyanyi ah!"

"BANG SEBAS~~BANG SEBAS~~KENAPA TAK PULANG-PULANG~~"

* * *

**Gaje no.6**

_"Candle light dinner,_ sih _candle light dinner_! Tapi…,"

**Ciel**:"Nggak gini2 juga kaleee..."

**Sebastian**:"Ayo,Prince...dimakan,dong!"*nuang lelehan lilin buat saos steak*

* * *

**Gaje no.7**

Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa aku jadi menjelaskan tentang sirkuit listrik di rumah orang?

Maaf…itu akibat magang jadi calon anggota PLN!

PLN=Penulis Lemon Newbie!

* * *

**Gaje no.8**

Ruangan yang kini terang benderang membuat aktivitas semua orang terhenti termasuk si pendatang baru yang berdiri mematung di samping saklar lampu.

**Ciel&Sebastian**:"UKH! SILAU, MAN!"

**Claude**:"Huh!"*ngibasin rambut ke belakang*

**Ciel**:"Uh! Makin SILAU! Cepat singkirkan lampu disko ini dari atasku!"

* * *

**Gaje no.9**

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan ketika aku sedang tak ada di rumah?" bentak Sebastian dengan nada menusuk. Membuat Ciel tercekat.

**Sebastian**:"Bagus! Kau memang pandai menghemat listrik!"

* * *

**Gaje no.10**

"Sudah kubilang kan, Ciel! Sebaiknya kita tak melakukan ini di rumahmu"

**Claude**:"Disini nggak ada aer, ngebilas bajunya gimana, dong?"*ngucek baju*

**Ciel**:"Kita bilas dikali, yuk!"

**Claude**:"Yuk, Yak, Yuk!"

* * *

**Well, sepertinya fic yg makin aneh ini bakal abis 2-3 chapter lagi #nggak ada yg nanya**

**Mudah2an masih ada yg mau baca...**

**Dadah semaunya,  
**

**My Ow!  
**


	10. Pushing Me Away

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**"Too Late" by Dead By Sunrise. Luv U Chester!  
**

**AU/Sho-ai.**

**Genre Chap kali ini adalah ANGST. Bahkan BONUS-nya pun ber-genre ANGST!#di-PLAK gegara lebay**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to:**

**Fell Inferios, Voodka, Sara Hikari, Ashlas Dannen, ruui, JennyVDL, Kawaii Strawberry, MagnaEviL, d'9irl are wa YouWe, Pucca-Pucca-Pucca, resharave, Ayashi Dina, Arashiyama Misaki, Chiho Nanoyuki, ukkychan, sujufreakz, Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom, Shu AliCieL, Minnie Seongmin, Li, Ayuzawa00Phantomhive, Nesia Eg Yufa**

**Thanks for read and review this fic, Guys!*bows***

**PLEASE ENJOY!  
**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 10**

**PUSHING ME AWAY**

**XXX  
**

**SAME AS PREVIOUS TIME**

"Sudah kubilang kan, Ciel. Sebaiknya kita tak melakukan ini di rumahmu."

Claude berdiri menantang Sebastian sambil merapikan jasnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Ciel hanya bisa ternganga mendengar ucapan Claude. Dia masih belum dapat mencerna apapun lantaran masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja dia alami. Dia dan Claude hampir…

Tapi begitu dilihatnya Sebastian mengigit bibir emosi dengan bahu berguncang hebat dan tangan lurus yang terkepal kuat, dia baru menyadari apa arti ucapan Claude.

Baru saja kedua belah bibir Ciel terpisah untuk memberi penjelasan…

BUAGH!

Sebastian memberikan tonjokan telak di pipi Claude, membuat pria itu terpelanting hingga ke belakang sofa yang masih disinggahi Ciel. Ciel hanya dapat menggeleng-geleng takut. Dia masih cukup terguncang dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Walaupun ingin berteriak 'Hentikan!', nyatanya dia tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara. Apalagi semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat.

Claude bangkit duduk dari jatuhnya sambil mengusap pipinya yang memar akibat pukulan Sebastian. Sebastian yang belum puas menghajarnya, menarik kerah kemeja Claude dan kembali bersiap mengangkat kepalan tangannya kembali.

"Mau memukulku lagi? Silahkan saja jika itu bisa membuatmu puas. Sekarang aku bisa melihatnya sendiri. Alasan kenapa Ciel jenuh denganmu," ucapan Claude membuat ayunan tangan Sebastian terhenti. Kedua _orb_ merah pria itu membulat.

"Ciel bilang kau kasar, tidak dewasa, dan pecemburu. Dia bosan dengan segala sifat kekanakanmu."

_Orb_ emas Claude menusuk _ruby_ Sebastian. Memberi racun dengan efek sempurna dalam setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Melumpuhkan seluruh kinerja otak Sebastian. Mengaburkan semua memori yang seharusnya tak membuatnya ragu akan Ciel. Membentengi pikiran dan hatinya dari hal-hal lain selain kata-kata pencuci otak Claude.

Ciel mengintip kedua pria itu dari sandaran sofa dengan kalut. Gelengan kepalanya semakin kuat saat Claude mengucapkan kebohongan. Namun bibir mungilnya sulit sekali untuk mengatakan 'Dia bohong, Sebastian!'.

"Dia tak menginginkanmu lagi, Sebastian. Sekarang pria yang dia cintai adalah aku. Aku yang bisa melindunginya. Aku yang bisa membuatnya aman. Aku yang membuatnya mengenal surga dunia yang harusnya kau perkenalkan padanya jauh-jauh hari. Dia sudah jadi milikku, Sebastian. Milikku."

Sebastian mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada kerah jas Claude. Membuat dagu pria itu sedikit terangkat. Tapi dia tak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya menggeram. Darahnya…mendidih.

"Penipu! Dasar pembohong!" teriaknya tepat di wajah sang _raven_ berbola mata emas. Claude tak mengubah air mukanya. Dia menyeringai saat dilihatnya Sebastian mulai ragu kembali.

"Kau tahu? Kemarin, saat kau keluar kota, Ciel makan malam dan menginap di rumahku. Di kamarku. Denganku. Kau bisa tanya langsung pada pelayanku di rumah atau…pada Ciel sendiri. Malam yang indah. Benar kan, _darling_?" Sebastian mengikuti jejak Claude yang kini memaku mata pada sang pemuda kelabu yang kebingungan.

"Ciel…apa benar?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada tajam. Ciel terhenyak. Dia tak pernah mendengar suara Sebastian sedingin itu saat bicara padanya. Dia tak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tak sanggup. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Hanya air matanya yang tampak berkilau menggenangi safir indahnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa dia tak mau 'melakukannya' denganmu, Sebastian? Karena dia berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu. Kau bukan orang yang dia cintai kini, Sebastian. Terima saja kenyataan," Claude mengeluarkan seringai kecilnya saat tangan Sebastian yang mencengkeram kerahnya bergetar.

"…hong. Di-dia…bo…hong, Sebastian," ujar Ciel dengan terbata-bata. "A-aku dan dia tidak…"

"Cih!" Sebastian melepaskan kerah Claude dengan kasar lalu bangkit berdiri. Dengan cepat dia menunjuk ke arah pintu dan mengatakan, "Pergi! Pergi kau dari sini!"

Claude bangkit berdiri dan merapikan jasnya kembali.

"Baiklah. Kuharap kau bisa bersikap dewasa dengan membiarkan Ciel bebas darimu."

"CEPAT PERGI! PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENGIRIMMU KE RUMAH SAKIT!" teriak Sebastian hingga seluruh urat di dahinya timbul.

Ciel mengusap air matanya. Tahu bahwa Sebastian tak mungkin termakan omongan Claude yang penuh dengan fitnah akan dirinya. Dia tak akan percaya pada apa yang Claude katakan, bukan? Tak mungkin percaya. Karena itu dia mengusir Claude, bukan menghajarnya.

Claude berjalan tenang menuju pintu dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Sebelum menghilang, dia berbalik sejenak. Menatap Ciel dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Ciel terperanjat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ciel!"

Sebastian masih berdiri sambil menunduk tanpa bergeming.

"Se-Sebastian…ka-kau tidak…," Ciel terhenyak saat Sebastian menoleh padanya, memotong ucapannya. Di kedua merah pria itu tak ada pandangan lembut seperti biasa melainkan…tatapan jijik.

"Huh!" Sebastian mendengus sambil beranjak dari sana. Pria itu bahkan mengabaikan Ciel yang memanggilnya.

Ciel hanya sanggup melihat punggung pria itu menghilang di balik lorong dengan mata mengabur. Sebastian…bahkan tak menoleh saat dia memanggil namanya. Tak mau membuang waktu sedikit saja untuk melihat padanya.

Sadar bahwa Sebastian marah, benar-benar marah, pemuda itu langsung menyusul ke kamar sang _raven_.

Sesampainya di kamar Sebastian, Ciel mendapati pria itu tengah mengeluarkan semua pakaian dari dalam lemarinya. Memasukkannya dengan asal dan tergesa ke dalam kopor besar yang terbuka di atas ranjang.

"Se-Sebastian…ka-kau mau kemana?" tanya Ciel sambil memandangi kopor yang sudah nyaris penuh itu. Sebastian tak menjawab. Dia hanya terus memindahkan barang-barang pribadinya ke dalam sana.

Merasa tak direspon, Ciel mendekat. Meraih lengan Sebastian untuk menghentikan gerakan pria itu sejenak. Untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Mendapatkan perhatian.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ciel sambil memaksa si _raven_ melihat ke arahnya.

"Kemana? Suatu tempat yang tak ada dirimu, mungkin," jawab Sebastian sarkastis. Ciel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Matanya mulai berair lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu? Sebastian, semua…semua yang Claude katakan itu bohong. Dia berbohong!" seru Ciel. Akhirnya dia bisa mengatakannya dengan jelas.

"Dan kau pikir aku buta? Aku melihat kalian dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

"Itu salah paham, Sebastian! Aku pikir itu kau! Saat aku-"

"Salah paham? Kita sudah bersama hampir 5 tahun, Ciel! Kau bahkan tak bisa membedakan mana yang aku dan bukan?" potong Sebastian sambil melepas tangan Ciel dari lengannya dengan kasar. Membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk di atas karpet.

"Sebastian, kumohon…percayalah padaku. Itu salah paham…," ujar Ciel. Sebastian diam sejenak. Memandangi Ciel yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tak lama air mata itu meleleh. Membasahi pipi mulus Ciel. Wajah Sebastian mengeras.

"Apa itu? Apa-apaan air mata itu? Akting lagi? Iya? Dan setelah aku percaya padamu kau hanya akan meledekku dan bersorak 'Hore! Aku membodohi Sebastian lagi!', iya? Berhenti berpura-pura Ciel! Kuakui kau aktor yang hebat! PUAS?"

"Ka-kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Ciel dengan syok. Air matanya makin deras keluar. Membuatnya sibuk menghapusnya satu-persatu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sebastian…," lirihnya disela isak tangisnya. Sebastian tersenyum mengejek.

"Cinta? Cinta? Aku juga mencintaimu, Ciel! Aku meninggalkan segalanya untukmu! Jabatan dari ayahku, _sex_, segalanya! Aku…aku juga melakukan semuanya untukmu! Melakukan semua yang ayahmu inginkan untuk mendapatkan restunya. Dan apa yang kau lakukan? Selingkuh?"

Ciel menggeleng dengan pahit. Namun lagi-lagi suaranya tersumbat. Bukan ini yang ingin dia dengar setelah perlakuan Claude akan dirinya. Bukan. Dia menginginkan suara lembut yang membuatnya tenang. Yang mengucapkan kata-kata manis untuk menyembuhkannya dari keterguncangan. Bukan kata-kata menuduh yang diucapkan dengan kasar seperti ini.

"Aku menghabiskan hidupku selama 5 tahun denganmu, menganggapmu sebagai pemuda suci, memujamu, menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu, dan ternyata…mungkin aku satu-satunya pria yang belum pernah menidurimu?" ejek Sebastian dengan nada dingin. Membuat air mata pemuda kelabu itu makin deras.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega berkata seperti itu, Sebastian? Aku…aku sudah bersamamu begini lama. Dan kau…kau bahkan tak bisa sedikitpun memercayaiku? Kau lebih mendengarkan orang lain daripada aku? Jika aku-"

Sebastian langsung memotong ucapan Ciel. Semua pembelaan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu hanya seperti angin lalu yang tak sedikitpun bisa dia terima.

Dia sedang marah, Kawan! Kalian tahu sendiri kan bagaimana jika seseorang marah? Ah, kurasa kalian juga pernah mengalaminya. Saat marah, kita tak akan mau mendengar orang lain. Tak mau mendengar bahwa kita salah. Tak mau mengakui bahwa mungkin saja kita hanya salah paham. Benar, bukan?

Kurasa penyebab lainnya adalah…selama ini Sebastian terlalu memaksakan diri menahan nafsunya. Jadi sewaktu melihat dan mendengar bahwa dia sudah 'keduluan' oleh Claude, setelah kesabaran begitu lama yang berbuah manis namun terlanjur dicuri orang, tentu saja pembuluh darah kesabarannya langsung pecah.

"Cukup! Aku tak ingin mendengarmu! Aku tak ingin bicara saat ini! Kita akan bicarakan ini nanti, tapi tidak sekarang! Setidaknya sampai aku bisa berpikir jernih dan tak lagi merasa muak saat melihatmu!"

Ciel ternganga. Wajahnya terlihat syok seolah petir baru saja menyambar dirinya.

Sebastian meresleting kopor dan mengangkatnya dari atas ranjang. Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan sebagainya, dia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Ciel yang makin deras tangisnya.

"Sebastian…hiks…Sebastian…" lirih pemuda itu. Dia tak mencoba mengejar sang _raven_ dan malah meringkuk, membenamkan wajah di kedua lututnya.

Sementara itu, Sebastian yang sudah terlanjur cemburu buta, meninggalkan Ciel tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang lagi. Hatinya sudah tertutup amarah. Logikanya tercemar oleh bualan berbisa dari Claude.

Sebastian membuka bagasi mobil dan melemparkan kopornya dengan kasar. Pintu mobil pun tak luput jadi sasaran keberingasan pria berparas tampan itu. Ditutup dengan kasar hingga sempat terbersit dalam pikiranku bahwa pintu itu akan lepas dari engselnya.

Mesin mobil menyala dan akhirnya Ferarri merah itu melesat cepat ke jalan raya.

Sebastian mengambil ponsel dari saku jas dan menekan tombolnya. Entah nomor siapa. Yang jelas setelah itu dia berkata, "Aku butuh kalian. Temui aku di tempat biasa!"

**XXX**

Selepas kepergian Sebastian, Ciel masih meringkuk di atas karpet yang sama. Menangis. Menangis sepuas-puasnya.

Sama sekali tak terpikir olehnya bahwa hubungannya dengan Sebastian bisa memburuk hanya dalam hitungan menit setelah mereka menjalaninya selama bertahun-tahun. Hanya karena satu orang asing bernama Claude Faustus.

Jujur, Ciel marah pada Claude. Kenapa pria itu tega melakukan hal seperti itu pada dirinya? Nyaris menodainya, memfitnahnya, dan menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Sebastian yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki babak akhir. Kenapa?

"_**Aku mencintaimu, Ciel."**_

Bukankah Sebastian sudah berulang kali mengingatkannya akan Claude? Dan dengan keras kepala dia mengabaikan bahkan melawan kata-kata kekasihnya itu. Kalau sudah begini, siapa yang harus dia salahkan kecuali dirinya sendiri?

Tapi bukan Claude yang paling membuatnya marah. Bukan kliennya itu yang paling membuatnya kecewa melainkan…Sebastian.

Kenapa Sebastian lebih memercayai Claude ketimbang dirinya? Mereka sudah hidup bersama sekian lama dan hanya karena ucapan sebelah pihak, pria itu mengacuhkannya. Parahnya, dia sama sekali tak mau mendengar penjelasannya. Menuduhnya macam-macam. Membuatnya merasa ditelanjangi, direndahkan melebihi pelacur jalanan.

"Sebastian…"

Ciel bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah. Lututnya lemas bagai tak tersangga tulang. Dan akhirnya dia memilih melemparkan diri ke ranjang Sebastian. Menyesap aroma sang _raven_ yang sangat dia sukai. Dan ucapan dingin Sebastian pun terngiang kembali di telinganya.

"_**Salah paham? Kita sudah bersama hampir 5 tahun, Ciel! Dan kau bahkan tak bisa membedakan mana yang aku dan bukan?"**_

Kenapa Sebastian?

Kau juga tak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan tidak.

"_**Apa itu? Apa-apaan air mata itu? Akting lagi? Iya? Dan setelah aku percaya padamu kau hanya akan meledekku dan bersorak 'Hore! Aku membodohi Sebastian lagi!', iya? Berhenti berpura-pura Ciel! Kuakui kau aktor yang hebat! PUAS?"**_

Kau bahkan tak bisa membedakan mana diriku yang berbohong dan tidak!

"_**Cinta? Cinta? Aku juga mencintaimu, Ciel! Aku meninggalkan segalanya untukmu! Jabatan dari ayahku, sex, segalanya! Aku…aku juga melakukan semuanya untukmu! Melakukan semua yang ayahmu inginkan untuk mendapatkan restunya. Dan apa yang kau lakukan? Selingkuh?"**_

Kau lupa bahwa untuk bersamamu, menerima pinanganmu, itu berarti menunggu waktu untuk melihat klan Phantomhive berakhir? Siapa yang lebih banyak meninggalkan segalanya, Sebastian?

Dan kenapa aku harus menerima lamaranmu jika aku mencintai orang lain? Jika aku memang ingin meninggalkan dirimu?

Tak terpikirkankah itu sedikitpun olehmu saat kau mengatakannya?

"_**Aku menghabiskan hidupku selama 5 tahun denganmu, menganggapmu sebagai pemuda suci, memujamu, menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu, dan ternyata…mungkin aku satu-satunya pria yang belum pernah menidurimu?"**_

Kenapa kau tak mau memercayaiku? Kau memperlakukanku seperti pengkhianat.

Setelah menghabiskan hidupmu 5 tahun denganku dan kau…

Ciel menghapus air matanya. Menatap nyalang kearah jendela yang menampakkan semburat gelap sang malam. Hitam. Seperti…

"Sebastian," lirihnya.

**.**

_**It's cold and dark  
I think I'm going insane  
The end is coming, it's true**_

_**.**_

"Sebastian…"

Ya, walaupun ingin sekali menyalahkan Sebastian atas semua yang terjadi. Membencinya karena pria itu telah meragukan kesetiaannya, nyatanya Ciel tak bisa.

Terlalu banyak hal manis yang mereka lewati bersama. Terlalu banyak kenangan indah yang telah mereka buat. Terlalu banyak kata romantis yang terlontar. Dan terlalu banyak cinta yang tersebar.

Ciel mencintai Sebastian.

Itu satu hal yang tak akan berubah.

**.**

_**I'm all alone and I'm **__**screaming**__** your name  
It seems that's all I can do**_

_**.**_

"Sebastian…," lirihnya lagi sebelum setetes air mengalir mulus dari pelupuknya yang terkatup.

**XXX**

Sebastian memerhatikan zaitun yang melayang dalam gelas _gin_ di tangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Walaupun _orb_ merahnya memantulkan hijau, yang terefleksi di sana hanya kelabu. Kelabu dan hitam. Di sofa. Di ruang tamunya. Di tengah kegelapan. Berdua.

"Sebastian! Demi Dewi Kali! Kau kenapa?" tanya Agni yang tiba-tiba saja sudah mengambil duduk di sebelah kanan Sebastian sambil menepuk punggung sahabat lamanya itu. Suaranya timbul tenggelam di antara suara musik yang berdentum-dentum.

"Wow! Kau pesta sendirian sebelum kami datang?" tanya Undertaker yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Sebastian sambil mengangkat botol bening bekas _gin_ yang sudah kosong. Matanya melirik dua botol lain yang bernasib sama di atas meja beserta satu botol yang tinggal setengahnya.

Agni dan Undertaker saling pandang. Tadi Sebastian menelepon mereka dengan suara kacau untuk datang ke tempat _hang out_ mereka zaman kuliah dulu. Goblin Nite Club. Karena khawatir, mereka berusaha keluar secepatnya dari tempat kerja masing-masing. Dan kelihatannya, masalah sahabat mereka ini memang gawat.

Setahu mereka, setelah jadian dengan Ciel, Sebastian tak pernah menenggak alkohol lebih dari setengah botol.

"Dia mengkhianatiku! Pengkhianat!" seru Sebastian sambil mengacak rambutnya. Tampaknya dia mulai terpengaruh oleh efek _gin_. Namun tak parah. Dia pemabuk yang hebat, bukan? Masih dalam level 'sadar' setelah menenggak 35 gelas gin.

"Siapa?" tanya Agni sambil merebut gelas yang ada di tangan Sebastian.

"Siapa? SIAPA? Tentu saja si…si…," Sebastian mengendikkan kepala. Meluruskan pandangannya yang mulai kabur. Dia bisa membayangkan dengan jelas siapa yang dia bicarakan, namun dia tak ingin mengucapkan namanya. Nama orang itu adalah sihir. Yang kalau diucap, akan membuatnya rindu dan ingin secepatnya berlari pulang.

"Maksudmu…Ciel?" tanya Agni dengan ragu.

Setahunya hubungan Sebastian dan Ciel baik-baik saja. Malahan dia dan Undertaker baru mendapat kabar kalau mereka berdua mau menikah. Lagipula dia mengenal Ciel sebagai seorang pemuda baik yang setia dan bisa membuat Sebastian menjadi pria yang setia juga. Rasanya mustahil kalau Sebastian begini karena bertengkar dengan Ciel. Apalagi sampai menyebutnya pengkhianat.

BRAK!

"Tentu saja! Siapa lagi? Dia…selingkuh! Dia berhubungan dengan pria lain di depan mataku! Dasar brengsek!" setelah menggebrak meja dan bicara, Sebastian menyembunyikan wajahnya pada tumpukan lengan.

Agni dan Undertaker, lagi-lagi hanya bisa saling pandang.

"Tunggu, Sebastian! Kurasa…Ciel…dia tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu!" sahut Agni. Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat kepala Sebastian mendongak kembali dengan ekspresi marah.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN? TIDAK MUNGKIN KAU BILANG?"

"Hei, tenanglah…," Undertaker menepuk bahu Sebastian dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan kawannya yang mulai menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Sebelumnya aku juga berpikir bahwa hal itu 'tidak mungkin'," Sebastian memberi penekanan khusus bernada ejekan pada dua kata terakhirnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Tapi mataku tak mungkin berbohong!"

"Oke, oke! Bisa kau ceritakan dengan jelas? Jujur saja. Kalau kau bilang Ciel selingkuh, kau mengatakannya pada Grell pun, dia tak akan percaya," Undertaker yang sudah duduk di samping Sebastian mencoba menanggapi dengan sedikit kelakar. Tapi dalam situasi begini, tentu saja itu tak berguna. Mungkin malah semakin membuat emosi.

"Maksudmu aku yang salah, begitu?" tanya Sebastian dengan suara melengking. Tak terima.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi…bukankah hubungan kalian selama ini baik-baik saja? Coba pikirkan kembali. Pikirkan segalanya dengan tenang dan jernih. Marah hanya akan memperkeruh segalanya," ucap Agni dengan bijak. Yah…dia memang orang paling waras dalam trio mereka, bukan?

Sebastian diam. Walau dadanya masih naik turun dan wajahnya masih bersungut-sungut, Sebastian mencoba mengikuti kata-kata Agni. Dia menghirup napas panjang, menenangkan diri, dan mulai bercerita.

"Jadi, kau sama sekali tak mendengar sudut pandang Ciel?" tanya Agni dengan _surprise_. "Kok bisa?"

"_Well_, aku emosi," jawab Sebastian singkat sambil memijat kepalanya yang mulai terserang pening. Namun dia tetap memaksakan _gin_ masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mengalir ke saluran pencernaannya yang belum terisi sejak siang.

"Ck, ck, Sebby…harusnya kau dengarkan dia dulu!" Undertaker menggeleng-geleng setelah menyeruput sedikit _gin_ dalam gelasnya.

"Aku…salah?" tanya Sebastian sambil menggoyang-goyang gelasnya. Pertanyaan yang lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, kalau seperti itu, artinya kau hanya mendengar dari satu sudut pandang. Parahnya, itu malah sudut pandang orang lain. Kenapa kau tak berpikir untuk memercayai orang yang lebih dekat denganmu dulu? Bagaimana kalau orang itu berbohong untuk menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Ciel?"

Kedua bola mata Sebastian membelalak saat mendengar ucapan Agni.

Ah! Benar juga! Claude orang asing. Sejak awal dia tahu bahwa Claude berpotensi menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Ciel. Bagaimana jika yang berbohong itu Claude?

**.**

_**It's hard to focus when your life is a blur  
It's hard to see the truth  
.**_

Kenapa tak terpikirkan sejak tadi? Kenapa dia biarkan amarah dan cemburu mengontrol pikirannya? Kenapa itu tak tergagas di otaknya saat melihat Ciel menangis?

Sebastian merasa tertampar oleh kenyataan.

Menangis?

Ya, tadi dia sudah membuat Ciel menangis.

Dia mulai dapat berpikir jernih di antara uap-uap yang membuat pikiran sadarnya melayang. Ironis memang. Dia baru bisa mencerna segalanya dengan baik justru disaat mabuk.

Dia sudah mengucapkan kata-kata jahat. Menutup telinga ketika pemuda itu memohon padanya untuk mendengar dan percaya. Mengabaikan ketika suara goyah pemuda yang sangat dia cintai itu memanggil namanya.

Seketika itu juga, dada Sebastian menjadi sesak. Sesak saat sosok Ciel yang menitikkan bulir air mata hadir di pikirannya. Sesak saat diingatnya pemuda itu mencoba bicara padanya dengan suara lirih. Sesak saat semua perjalanan cinta mereka dari awal hingga akhir berputar di kepalanya.

**.**

_**How can I move on when there's so much **__**to learn**__**  
And every road comes back to you**_

_**.**_

Hanya satu kata yang terlintas dalam pikiran Sebastian saat ini.

Pulang.

SREK!

Agni dan Undertaker kompak menatap kawan mereka yang kini sudah berdiri menjulang. Sebastian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang mulai tak fokus sambil memijit kepalanya.

"Sebastian, kelihatannya kau mabuk," kata Undertaker sambil menahan tangan Sebastian.

"A-ku harus pu-lang…," Sebastian menampik tangan sahabat berambut peraknya tersebut. Namun tubuhnya malah oleng ke belakang dan akhirnya…

BLUGH!

Ambruk tepat disaat Agni menahan tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Hah…Tuan Muda kita benar-benar mabuk, rupanya," ujar Undertaker yang melihat Sebastian menutup matanya dengan lelap. Agni hanya membalas dengan anggukan. "Bawa saja ke apartemenku."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita antar pulang?" tanya Agni.

"Ini sudah lumayan larut. Nanti kita malah mengganggu Ciel. Lagipula kalau dia melihat Sebastian mabuk begini karena dirinya, nanti dia malah tambah sedih. Lagipula apartemenku kan lebih dekat."

"Terima kasih, Dewi Kali! Akhirnya kau menjawab doaku untuk membuat Taker bisa berpikir selayaknya!" dikomentari begitu Undertaker hanya nyengir kuda.

Setelah itu mereka memapah tubuh berat Sebastian dan berjalan keluar klub. Mereka hanya tersenyum dan memandang sang _raven_ saat dia mengigau dalam perjalanan menuju mobil Undertaker.

"Ma-af…Ci-el…"

**XXX**

"APA? Kau gila, ya?" Lau berteriak histeris seusai mendengar cerita temannya, Claude, tentang kejadian tadi sore.

"Jadi maksudmu…tadi kau meneleponku, menanyakan apa Sebastian sudah pulang belum, justru karena kau ingin membuatnya cemburu?" lanjut si pria sipit.

"Hn."

Berbeda dengan si _raven_ sipit, _raven_ berkacamata ini duduk dengan tenang sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. Tak lama dia beranjak dari kursinya dan berhenti di samping jendela yang menampakkan _view_ malam yang indah. Kantor direktur memang harus mendapatkan pemandangan terbaik.

Dia berdiri tenang sambil memaku matanya ke langit malam.

"Ya ampun! Aku kan sengaja menyuruh Sebastian ke sini supaya kau bisa bicara pada Ciel. Bukan malah mencoba memerkosanya! Memangnya kau nggak berpikir kalau itu malah membuat Ciel jadi membencimu nantinya?" Lau yang sudah mulai capek teriak-teriak, akhirnya duduk kembali di kursinya. Di belakang meja bertuliskan, 'Lau Tanaka-Presdir'.

Claude tak bergeming. Bola mata emasnya tak jua berpindah dari sinar bulan purnama yang membuat awan di sekitarnya mengabu.

.

_**But it's too late to turn back now  
It's too loud **__**to hear**__** the sound  
.**_

Claude terlihat menghirup napas panjang sebelum berbalik menghadap Lau. Pria sipit itu mengangkat alis. Mata minimnya mencoba menangkap raut seperti apa yang terpasang di wajah misterius sang kawan.

"Jika aku bicara baik-baik pada Ciel, mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, kurasa percuma. Dia tak akan membalasnya. Tapi dengan cara ini, setidaknya aku tak perlu melihatnya bersama Sebastian," ujarnya dengan wajah datar. Memar di wajahnya sudah dibalut plester kecil. Nyatanya benda itu tidak membuat ketampanannya berkurang sama sekali.

"Ck, ck, Claude! Kau yakin sekali. Bagaimana kalau mereka baikan? Ciel terlanjur membencimu dan kau tetap harus gigit jari melihat mereka bersama, bukan?" tanya Lau sambil mengangkat bahu.

Claude berbalik kembali ke jendela. Kacamatanya memantulkan bulan.

.

_**I'm so lost, I can not breathe out  
It's too late to turn back now**_

_**.**_

"Kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Sy lagi suka banget sama lagu "Too late" yg jadi fic song kali ini. Sy sanggup dengerin itu berulang2. Rekor terakhir 25x berturut2. Itupun berhenti gegara diprotes kakak sy,hm...**

**Sy paling suka lirik bagiannya Sebas,haha...Pokoknya sy makin cinta sama suara dan lirik2nya Chester Bennington,deh!#digeplak gegara curcol**

**Ya udah deh, daripada sy menggaje, PLEASE ENJOY BONUS ANGST kali ini!  
**

* * *

**Sst…Ada yang Frustasi…**

**XXX**

**

* * *

Ciel**

Ciel bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah. Lututnya lemas bagai tak tersangga tulang. Dan akhirnya dia memilih melemparkan diri ke ranjang Sebastian. Menyesap aroma sang _raven_ yang sangat dia sukai. Tapi…

**Ciel**:"Ya, ampun Sebas! Udah berapa tahun sih elu nggak ganti sprei? HOEKKK!"

**Kesimpulan**:_Kalau lagi frustasi, Ciel bakalan muntah-muntah. Kayak orang ngidam lu, Ciel!_

_

* * *

_**Sebastian**

Seandainya Sebastian perginya bukan ke Goblin Nite Club melainkan ke karaoke, dia bakalan nyanyi…

"Kalau hanya untuk, mengejar laki-laki lain~~buat apa sih~~benang biru kau sulam menjadi kelambu~~"

Undertaker, Agni, ama Author ikut goyang jempol. Selesai nyanyi,

**Sebastian**:"Duh! Butuh asupan lemon nih! Ehem!"

**Author**:"Wah! Parah nih, Sebas! Baru berantem sama Ciel udah yang diinget lemon aja! Awas lu, ya! Nggak gue buat balikan sama Ciel, lho!" #digeplak

**Sebastian**:"Makanya! Elu punya otak jangan ngeres mulu pikirannya! Maksud gue itu lemon beneran! Suara gue serek nih abis nyanyiin lagu Meggy Z satu album!"

**Kesimpulan**:_Obat frustasi paling jitu buat Sebastian (juga author*plak*) adalah KARAOKE dan LEMON._

_

* * *

_**Readers**:"Di fic elu dibikinnya pergi ke klub, oy!"

**Author**:"Soalnya…I LOVE KARAOKE!"#dihajar karna nggak nyambung+curcol

* * *

**Claude**

"Ck, ck, Claude! Kau yakin sekali. Bagaimana kalau mereka baikan? Ciel terlanjur membencimu dan kau tetap harus gigit jari melihat mereka bersama, bukan?" tanya Lau sambil mengangkat bahu.

Claude berbalik kembali ke jendela. Kacamatanya memantulkan bulan. Kemudian…

**Claude**:"HUWAAAA!*nangis gegulingan* Nggak mau! Pokoknya Ciel nggak boleh balikan sama Sebas! Titik! NGGAK BOLEEEEEHH! EMAAAAAKKK! Mau Cieeeeelll! BELIIN, MAAAKKK!"

**Kesimpulan**:_Kalau frustasi, Claude bisa kita manfaatkan sebagai alat penggulung tikar._

_

* * *

_**Baiklah, sekian dulu chap Angst dari sy alias Angst-cur!#PLAK!**

**Kita ketemu lagi chapter depan, ya!#dilempar botol**

**Oh iya, tadinya sy berencana bikin jumlah chap yg sama kyk prekuelnya tapi kyknya jadinya bakalan satu chap lebih banyak gara2...**

**Ah, sudahlah!  
**

**Sekali lagi, makasih banyak pada kawan-kawan yang masih bersedia membaca fic ini*bows***

**ARIGATOU!**

**My Ow!**


	11. Faint

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Sho-ai.**

**SEMI-ANGST*apacoba***

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to:**

**Ayashi Dina,**Voodka**,Arashiyama Misaki,**nanachie**,ukkychan,**Fell Inferios**,Kawaii Strawberry,**d'9irl are wa YouWe**,Pucca-Pucca-Pucca,**Minnie Seongmin**,Bunda Dita,**Chocolat Way**,sabishii no kitsune,**Nesia Yufa**,Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom,**Sara Hikari**,JennyVDL,**qisty phantomhive eviLenoir**,Chiho Nanoyuki,**Li**,ruui,**sasutennaru**,Shu AliCieL,**sujufreakz**,Putri Luna**

**Terima kasih atas review-nya,Kawan-kawan!*bungkuk2***

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAP!**

* * *

"Aku…aku bermimpi buruk tentang dia semalam. Entahlah. Aku tak ingat apa isinya, tapi…sepertinya itu…buruk."

**CHAPTER 11**

**FAINT**

**XXX**

**LAST NIGHT**

"Sebastian!"

Ciel terbangun dari tidurnya dalam satu sentakan. Napasnya tak beraturan, peluh membasahi dahi, dan bola matanya bergerak gelisah. Dia melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan mulai menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa dia masih ada di kamar Sebastian.

Dia memijit keningnya yang terasa sedikit pening akibat mimpi buruknya tadi. Dia bermimpi bahwa Sebastian pergi meninggalkannya dan…

Eh, itu kan bukan mimpi!

Ya, itu sama sekali bukan mimpi. Sebastian memang pergi. Pergi meninggalkannya setelah…

Ciel menoleh ke arah lemari pakaian Sebastian yang masih dalam keadaan terbuka. Jelas-jelas jumlah barang yang ada di dalam sana sudah berkurang banyak.

"Sebastian…," lirih Ciel dengan lemah. Dia menunduk dalam dan meremat sprei. Beberapa tetes air mata kembali jatuh ke atas lembaran kain oranye muda tersebut.

Tak lama Ciel mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Ada satu hal yang sempat dia lupakan. Satu hal yang merupakan identitas aslinya sebagai seorang Phantomhive. Identitas yang terkadang dia lupakan jika ada di hadapan Sebastian.

Harga diri.

Bukankah Ciel Phantomhive itu pemuda berharga diri tinggi?

"Sial! Aku tak boleh lemah begini! Aku harus bicara dengan Sebastian!" ujar Ciel saat tersadar dari kedukaannya yang tak beralasan.

"Aku tak pernah melakukan apa yang dia tuduhkan. Juga yang Claude katakan. Kenapa aku harus takut dan lemah? Seharusnya Sebastian yang menangis-nangis minta maaf padaku, kan?"

"Dia sudah merendahkanku. Merendahkan seorang Ciel Phantomhive. Aku…aku…," walau sudah bertekad dan berpikiran begitu, saat sosok pria yang sudah setahun lebih hidup bersamanya itu berkelebat di otaknya, hatinya terasa sakit. Sakit tak terperi. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk membiarkan air matanya bergulir.

"Sebastian…kenapa kau begitu tolol?" lirihnya di antara isak yang kembali datang.

Tak dibiarkannya hal itu berlama-lama. Dia segera mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan. Mengeringkan sisa-sisa air mata dengan lengan kausnya.

"Aku harus menemui Sebastian," katanya sambil beranjak dari ranjang Sebastian dan naik ke kamarnya sendiri. Diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak asal di mejanya dan menekan nomor Sebastian. Tak aktif. _Well_, itu sudah bisa ditebak, kan?

Ciel memijit keningnya lagi. Kemudian meremat rambutnya dan menggeram frustasi. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang yang empuk sambil memerhatikan layar ponselnya. Penunjuk waktunya menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam. Hatinya mencelos lagi saat dia menelisik gambar _wallpaper_-nya. Gambarnya dengan Sebastian. Tepat di bawah plang Paradise On Your Mouth.

Ciel membawa ponsel itu ke dadanya dan dia pun memejamkan mata kembali. Lagi-lagi bendungan di matanya tak bisa bertahan. Jebol dan kembali menumpahkan air yang menurut Phantomhive muda ini adalah…bukti kelemahan.

Yah, sekuat apapun seseorang, tak ada yang bisa bertahan tanpa orang lain.

Pengusaha sukses yang bertangan besi, tak akan mencapai kejayaan tanpa karyawan handal yang menyokongnya.

Dokter bedah terkenal, tak akan berhasil jika tak ada perawat cekatan yang membantunya di meja operasi.

Bahkan, kita belum tentu bisa menikmati jalanan nyaman tanpa adanya kuli ataupun sebongkah gula tanpa adanya petani dan buruh pabrik, bukan?

Tak ada yang bisa hidup sendirian, Kawan!

Dan bagi Ciel, Sebastian sudah menjadi penyangga hidup yang melebihi apapun. Karena itu saat dia pergi, Ciel merasa ada sesuatu yang tercerabut keluar. Direnggut secara paksa. Hingga yang tertinggal hanyalah…sakit. Dan…tangis.

_Blue_ _diamond_ itu kembali membuka. Tergenang oleh bening yang menambah cantik kilaunya.

Ciel mengangkat ponselnya kembali. Memerhatikan _wallpaper_ ponselnya sebentar, kemudian tersenyum hambar. Dia menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ini bukan waktunya menangis, Ciel!" ujarnya sambil menyambar jaket dan jeans dari lemarinya. Setelah kedua benda itu terpasang di tubuhnya, dia masuk sebentar ke toilet.

"Hm…kau jelek kalau menangis," lirihnya saat melihat tampang kacau balau yang terpantul di kaca wastafel. Kemudian dia membuka keran dan membersihkan wajahnya dari sisa-sisa tangis.

Setelah itu dia berkaca sebentar lagi. Memastikan wajahnya tak sekacau tadi dan keluar meninggalkan kamar mandi, meninggalkan kamarnya, meninggalkan rumahnya.

Rumahnya dan Sebastian.

**XXX**

"_Stop_, Pak! Ambil saja kembaliannya!" ujar Ciel sambil menyerahkan dua lembar _poundsterling_ kepada supir taksi yang dia tumpangi. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera turun.

"Ah, terima kasih, Anak Muda!" seru sang supir dari dalam saat melihat jumlah 'tips' yang lumayan dari penumpangnya yang satu ini. Ciel merunduk sejenak hanya untuk memberi senyuman yang berarti 'sama-sama'.

Taksi itu pun berlalu, meninggalkan Ciel yang kini menatap bangunan megah dan lengang di seberang jalan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Middleford University. Tempat itu sepi. Tentu saja, ini sudah pukul 11.00 malam.

Ciel tersenyum hambar saat melihatnya. Itu…tempatnya pertama kali bertemu dengan Sebastian.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir perasaan melankolis yang mulai merambati hatinya kembali. Kini dia berganti menatap bangunan di belakangnya. Tulisan di pintunya sudah berganti menjadi 'TUTUP' dan ditutupi gordin. Kemudian lampu yang semula menyala, tiba-tiba padam.

"Ah, jangan-jangan mereka masih disini," Ciel melangkahkan kaki, mengikuti jalur jalur setapak yang membelah kebun rumput kecil menuju teras restoran milik Sebastian. Paradise On Your Mouth.

Begitu Ciel hendak menarik bel lonceng yang digantung di kanan pintu, pintu bertuliskan 'TUTUP' itu membuka duluan.

"HUWAA! CIEL!" teriak Finny dan Maylene berbarengan.

"Mau apa malam-malam begini ke sini, Nak?" tanya Bard yang berdiri di belakang dua pelayan heboh itu.

"Mm…aku…," jawab Ciel dengan suara lirih.

"Ah, jangan-jangan…mau _candle light dinner_ dengan _Master_ Sebastian? Makan berdua di tengah malam! Huwaa~~romantisnya~~jadi iri~~," ujar Maylene yang kini mulai _out of blue_ sendiri.

"Ha? _Dinner_? Tak mungkin! Sebastian tidak menyuruh kita mempersiapkan apa-apa, kan?" kata Bard. Berbeda dengan dua temannya, Bard selalu menyebut nama Sebastian tanpa embel-embel '_Master_'. Yah…kalau tak ada orangnya, sih…

"Iya, ya! Apa mungkin _Master_ Sebastian takut kita mengacaukannya lagi?" ujar Finny sambil menekankan telunjuknya ke dagu. Berpikir.

Sementara ketiga orang itu sibuk sendiri dengan pikiran tentang '_Candle Light Dinner_ antara Ciel dan Sebastian', Ciel juga tengah tenggelam dalam kekalutannya kembali.

_Candle light dinner_, ya?

Bukankah memang itu yang mereka berdua rencanakan tadi siang? Memasak bersama dan menyantapnya bersama-sama juga. Tapi yang terjadi malah seperti ini. Gagasan tentang makan malam itu jadi terdengar seperti ilusi saja.

"Ciel? Kau kenapa?" tanya Maylene kemudian. Ciel terhenyak dan buru-buru menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," katanya. Namun wanita berkacamata itu tetap merasa khawatir saat melihat kondisi Ciel yang menurutnya, sedikit aneh. Dua orang yang lain juga mulai menelisik Ciel dengan raut heran dan ingin tahu.

"Jangan-jangan…kau bertengkar dengan Sebastian?" tembak Bard dengan tidak pekanya. Membuat jantung Ciel melompat karena tertangkap basah. Mimik wajahnya mulai mengeruh kembali.

"BARD!" teriak Maylene dan Finny pada pria yang tak lepas dari puntung rokok tersebut.

"Eh? Kok berteriak padaku?" katanya serba salah.

"Ciel, benarkah kau bertengkar dengan _Master_ Sebastian?" tanya Maylene sambil berpindah ke samping Ciel. Menyentuh pundak pemuda kelabu itu sambil sedikit merunduk agar dapat melihat wajah Ciel yang ditekuk. Ciel diam dan…bukankah diam itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka?

"Oh, Ciel…," Finny ikut berdiri di samping Ciel dan menyentuh pundak satunya. Tinggal Bard sendirian yang masih berdiri di pintu dengan salah tingkah. Merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Ciel!" ujar pria blonde berjanggut tipis itu pada akhirnya.

Ciel menarik napas panjang dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tak apa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku memang sedang punya masalah dengan Sebastian. Aku berniat menemuinya di sini. Besok. _Well_, aku tak yakin sih kalau dia bakal ke sini besok, tapi…setidaknya aku ingin berusaha. Jadi…aku mau menginap di sini malam ini, kawan-kawan," jawab Ciel dengan senyum tulus. Perhatian ketiga orang itu padanya membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

Ah, bukan.

Selalu membuatnya terhibur.

"Ta-tapi kami mau pulang. Kalau begitu…bagaimana kalau kita semua menginap di sini menemani Ciel?" seru Maylene pada kedua rekannya.

"Ah! Boleh saja!" ujar Finny semangat.

"Hn, terserahlah!" kata Bard dengan gaya cueknya.

Ciel tersenyum.

Dia sangat terharu pada usaha keras trio ini untuk membuatnya merasa senyaman mungkin di tengah masalahnya. Tapi…kasihan mereka. Mereka selalu pulang selarut ini. Mereka bertiga memang sangat loyal pada Sebastian. Tidak pernah menghitung-hitung jam kerja seperti dua rekan baru mereka, Ash dan Drocell.

Mereka juga tak pernah mengeluh walaupun hampir setiap hari kena semprot dari Sebastian. Mereka bilang, mereka malah merasa sangat beruntung dan berterima kasih pada Sebastian yang telah memberi mereka pekerjaan meskipun mereka tak bisa diandalkan.

Ciel yang pernah bekerja bersama mereka pun bisa merasakannya. Merasakan bahwa Maylene, Finny, dan Bard adalah orang-orang yang tulus.

"Tak usah! Tak usah khawatirkan aku! Aku sendiri juga tidak apa-apa! Sungguh! Lagipula…nanti keluarga kalian khawatir," tolak Ciel halus. Dia tak ingin merepotkan siapapun hanya karena masalah pribadinya. Lagipula dia butuh sendirian. Ingin sendirian.

Maylene, Finny, dan Bard saling pandang.

"Ya sudah. Terserah kau saja," ujar Bard sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Eh? Kok kau tega begitu?" protes Finny.

"Finny, mungkin Ciel sedang ingin sendirian. Kalau ada kita, nanti malah mengganggu, tahu! Makanya sana cari pacar!" jawab Bard.

"Hoe? Huh!" Finny menggembungkan pipi dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hihi!" ketiga orang itu beralih ke si pembuat suara. Ciel.

"Ah! Sepertinya kita tak perlu khawatir!" seru Maylene.

"Me-memangnya kalian pikir aku akan bunuh diri, apa?" protes Ciel. Kini ganti dirinya yang bergaya seperti Finny. Membuat ketiga orang itu tertawa karena ekspresi imut yang dibuat Ciel. Akhirnya menularkan tawa mereka pada Ciel juga.

Ah, mereka bertiga memang selalu bisa membuat segalanya berakhir seperti ini. Tawa. Yah…meskipun dalam soal kerjaan mereka kacau, lamban, dan sering membuat Sebastian naik darah, mungkin inilah yang membuat mereka istimewa. Mereka membuat restoran ini terasa seperti 'rumah'. Itulah nilai tambah mereka di mata Ciel dan Sebastian.

'Sebastian…,' desis Ciel dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, ya!" tepukan Finny di bahunya membuat Ciel tersentak. Pemuda ber-_orb_ safir itu mengangguk.

"Kunci pintunya! Hati-hati, ya! Kau bawa kunci tidak?" tanya Bard. Ciel mengangguk. Pria itu menepuk pundak Ciel sejenak sebelum berjalan santai menuju jalan setapak.

"Nah, Ciel! Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya! Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi kami!" kata Maylene. Lagi-lagi Ciel hanya bisa mengangguk. Walaupun biasanya dia benci diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, namun nyatanya dia memang yang paling muda di antara mereka berempat.

"Dadah, Ciel! Hati-hati, ya!" mereka bertiga melambai pada Ciel sebelum berjalan beriringan menuju jalan. Ciel balas melambai.

"Dadah!" katanya. Dia menunggu hingga ketiga orang itu berbelok ke kanan, menuju halte bus satu blok dari sana. Ciel tersenyum. Walaupun masih sedih, sekarang hatinya menjadi sedikit lebih hangat.

Dia memilih tempat yang benar untuk menenangkan diri tapi…

Ciel berbalik.

Dipandanginya ruangan yang tampak lengang karena hanya dihuni oleh beberapa set meja bundar dan kursi. Walau lampunya mati, lampu di teras dan bulan yang entah sejak kapan muncul, membuat ruangan itu jadi tak terlalu gelap. Ciel pun sama sekali tak kesulitan melihat semuanya meskipun hanya dibantu cahaya temaram. Karena itu dia tak berhasrat untuk menyalakan lampu sama sekali.

Interior tempat ini sudah dirubah beberapa kali. Namun Ciel bisa melihat dirinya yang dulu sering diganggu oleh Mr. Chamber di meja dekat akuarium tak jauh dari meja kasir. Lalu Sebastian yang berdiri mengawasi di depan pintu kantornya. Tepat di hadapan Ciel yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk saat ini.

Menoleh ke kanan sedikit, dia mendapati sofa favorit Sebastian dan kawan-kawannya, Agni dan Undertaker ditambah Grell. Mereka lebih suka datang di malam hari ketika restoran mulai sepi dan hampir tutup sehingga mereka berlima termasuk Ciel bisa tertawa dan bersenda gurau sebebas-bebasnya tanpa takut mengganggu orang lain.

Menoleh ke kiri, walau tak terlihat secara langsung, Ciel tahu apa yang ada di ujung lorong menuju pemandangan kebun belakang. Di sana, ada meja di mana dia dan Sebastian makan malam berdua pertama kalinya. Sebelum mereka jadian.

Tempat ini begitu banyak menyimpan kenangan akan mereka berdua.

Mengingatnya terasa sangat menyenangkan. Rasanya ingin terus tersenyum. Tapi di sisi lain…menyakitkan.

Ciel menghela napas dengan berat. Dia menutup dan mengunci pintu sebelum akhirnya membuka jaket yang dia kenakan, melangkah, dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruang kerja Sebastian.

**XXX**

"Huuh! Kupikir sudah datang!" gerutu Maylene saat dilihatnya halte bus lengang. Biasanya dia dijemput oleh pacarnya di sini. Thompson. Tapi ternyata pria itu belum datang. "Huh! Tahu begini, seharusnya aku meminta Bard dan Finny menemaniku dulu…"

Ya, Maylene memang berpisah dengan dua rekannya di tengah jalan antara restoran dan halte bus. Kedua pria itu berbelok ke lapangan parkir umum karena Bard memakai sepeda motor. Finny biasanya menumpang karena rumah mereka searah.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua biasanya mengantar wanita kikuk itu sampai halte dulu hingga pacarnya datang, tapi hari ini Maylene menolak. Dia terlalu yakin bahwa pacarnya akan menjemputnya tepat waktu karena dia sudah mengingatkan pria itu dua kali. Dua jam sebelum pulang.

"Ha~~h," akhirnya Maylene memilih duduk di kursi semen yang ada di sana. Menunggu.

**XXX**

Ciel menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata sejenak di kursi kebesaran Sebastian. Membiarkan dirinya terhanyut di keremangan ruangan yang hanya mendapatkan cahaya dari sinar bulan.

Kemudian kedua safir itu terlihat kembali, menatap seantero ruangan yang tertata rapi. Khas Sebastian.

Bandingkan saja meja kantor mereka. Meja kerja Ciel tak ada ubahnya dengan kapal pecah.

Itu membuat Ciel tersenyum kecil. Ingat saat hari pertamanya kuliah, pakaiannya dirapikan dan dimasukkan ke dalam lemari oleh Sebastian. Dan saat mereka bersama di hari-hari selanjutnya, sungguh Ciel lebih memercayai bahwa Sebastian itu seorang mantan _butler_ ketimbang tuan muda. Dia seorang tuan muda mandiri yang terlalu maniak akan kerapihan.

Mari kita tinggalkan nostalgia.

_Well_, walau kubilang meja mereka berbeda jauh keadaan dan level kekacauannya, namun masih ada hal yang sama di atas sana. Foto. Dua foto yang sama persis. Foto mereka berdua di halaman depan rumah mereka saat pertama kali pindahan. Foto yang menandakan bahwa mereka telah berada dalam satu atap dan tak mungkin dipisahkan lagi. Foto yang berharga dengan momen paling berharga pula untuk mereka berdua.

Tapi…itu hanya foto. Hanya selembar kertas. Gambar di sana akan tetap seperti itu memang, tapi realita? Segalanya bisa berubah kapan saja tanpa bisa diduga.

Foto sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari seorang ayah, ibu, dan anak, sampai kapanpun tetap mereka bertiga yang tercetak. Tapi bagaimana kalau realitanya salah satu dari mereka telah tiada?

Atau…

Foto pernikahan dua sejoli yang saling mencintai? Ya, di foto itu bisa saja mereka saling memeluk pinggang dengan mesra, tapi beberapa tahun setelah foto itu diambil? Bisa saja mereka bahkan sudah bercerai dan tinggal di belahan dunia yang berbeda. Di rumah yang berbeda.

Sama seperti dirinya dan Sebastian saat ini.

Perlahan, Ciel mengambil pigura foto itu dan memerhatikannya lekat. Di dalam sana terperangkap sosoknya dan Sebastian yang tengah berdiri dengan gaya "_Welcome to Our Home_". Dua sosok itu tampak sumringah dan berbahagia. Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Hari ini? Detik ini?

Sebulir air mata jatuh di atas sosok sang _raven._

"Sebastian…"

Ciel buru-buru mengusap matanya kembali.

"_Well_, ini bukan saatnya bersedih. Kenapa kau tak coba mencarinya di tempat orang-orang yang dia kenal, Ciel?" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dikeluarkannya ponsel dari saku celananya dan orang yang terpikir pertama kali untuk dihubungi adalah…

"Jadi dia tak ada bersamamu, ya Lau?" tanya Ciel lirih. Dan kesedihannya bertambah saat adik kandung Sebastian itu menjawab 'tidak'. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya melorot di kursi.

Ciel menghirup napas panjang saat memutus sambungannya dengan Lau. Dia mulai mencari-cari nomor lain dan pilihannya jatuh pada…Undertaker. Ditunggunya nada sambung di seberang sana berganti suara dengan sabar dan…

"_Halo, Ciel!_"

"Ha-halo Taker! Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam. Aku…um…apa Sebastian ada bersamamu?" tanya Ciel _to the point_. Matanya membulat tatkala mendengar jawaban karib Sebastian tersebut.

"_Iya. Dia ada di apartemenku. Tadi dia mabuk, jadi kubawa dia ke sini._"

"Ke-kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" Ciel menegakkan duduknya dan nyaris bertanya dengan nada membentak.

"_Maaf Ciel. Aku hanya tak ingin kau khawatir. Kau sendiri…baik-baik saja, kan?_" tanya Undertaker dengan nada cemas. Terlebih lagi saat lawan bicaranya, Ciel, tak menjawab. "_Hei, kau marah? Maaf. Kupikir kau akan tambah sedih kalau kami membawanya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk._"

'Kami? Agni?' pikir Ciel.

"_Tadi Sebastian sudah menceritakan masalahnya padaku dan Agni. Dia…sangat menyesal, Ciel. Dia mau pulang dan minta maaf padamu ketika dia ambruk,_" Ciel terhenyak.

"Be-benarkah? Di-dia pergi dengan keadaan sangat marah, Taker," ujar Ciel tak percaya. Ada sedikit harapan di dadanya. Harapan bahwa hubungannya dengan Sebastian bisa diperbaiki lagi.

"_Ya. Dia hanya sedang emosi, Ciel. Kurasa tadi dia mulai dapat berpikir jernih kembali. Jadi…kuharap kau tidak cemas. Besok kupastikan dia pulang dan minta maaf padamu._"

Senyum haru terpatri di kedua belah bibir tipis Ciel. _Blue diamond_-nya berkilau karena dialiri air bening. Kali ini bukan karena sedih melainkan…gembira.

"Te-terima kasih, Taker!" ujar Ciel.

"_Tak usah dipikirkan. Aku dan Agni kan sahabat kalian. Kami adalah pendukung kalian paling setia dan akan selalu ada pada barisan paling depan untuk melindungi hubungan kalian, hihihi!_" Ciel tersenyum kembali sambil mengelap air mata dengan lengannya.

"Mm…Taker, jika Sebastian bangun besok pagi, bisa kau sampaikan sesuatu padanya?" tanya Ciel.

"_Tentu._"

"Aku tak ada di rumah. Katakan padanya, aku menunggu di Paradise. Aku menunggunya di sini."

"_Hoo…baik, bos kecil! Pasti kusampaikan! Potong rambutku kalau dia tak sampai ke sana besok!_" Ciel pun terkekeh pelan saat mendengar ucapan Undertaker.

"Terima kasih, Taker. Terima kasih banyak. Tolong jaga dia, ya! Selamat malam," kata Ciel. Dan tepat setelah Undertaker menjawab…

NET! NET! NET!

Ciel tercengang melihat layar ponsel yang menyala dan memperlihatkan garis baterai yang kosong sebelum akhirnya mati total.

"Yah…yang penting aku sudah tahu dimana Sebastian," Ciel menggeletakkan ponselnya di meja dan menyamankan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. Dia mencoba memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menghembuskan napas lega. Sungguh. Perasaannya terasa jauh lebih ringan sekarang.

GREK! SRET!

Ciel membuka matanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar suara-suara samar di luar sana. Tak lama, dia mendengar suara orang berbisik-bisik.

'Jangan-jangan…pencuri!' pikir Ciel sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu, mengintip keluar.

Dia melihat dua orang yang sepertinya baru saja melompat masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. Pasti dicongkel. Ciel menyipitkan mata, mencoba membidik sasarannya dengan lebih jelas. Namun kedua sosok itu hanya tampak seperti bayangan gelap karena posisi mereka yang membelakangi cahaya teras dan bulan.

Mereka berdua mengendap-endap menuju meja kasir. Karena meja kasir dekat dengan kantor Sebastian, Ciel bisa mendengar suara kedua orang itu dengan lebih jelas.

"Kau yakin di sini tak ada siapa-siapa?" bisik salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku yakin. Mereka selalu meninggalkan tempat ini begitu saja!" jawab yang satunya.

"Ka-kau yakin mau melakukan ini? Mencuri?"

"Kita butuh uang, Brad! Dan kau tahu kita harus melakukan ini. Sudahlah! Tak usah takut!"

Ah, sepertinya mereka hanya anak berandal yang masih amatir. Mungkin anak SMU. Digertak pun pasti mereka akan langsung tunggang langgang. Ciel mengepalkan tangan dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"HEI! Mau apa kalian?" teriaknya pada dua orang itu. Perkiraan Ciel benar.

"Kau bilang tak ada orang, Sam!" kata pemuda satunya. Dari suaranya, dia adalah pemuda bernama Brad yang semula sempat ragu untuk mencuri.

"Sudahlah! Jangan banyak bicara! Ayo, lari!" seru kawannya.

"Hei!" saat mereka berdua hendak melarikan diri, dengan sigap Ciel segera mengejar mereka.

GREB!

"Aw!" dia berhasil menangkap salah satunya dan membanting pemuda itu ke lantai. Sementara yang satu lagi telah berhasil keluar dari jendela dan menunggu kawannya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Sam!" panggilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Harusnya kau belajar!" bentak Ciel sambil mencengkeram kerah jaket pemuda yang berhasil dia tangkap. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sam oleh rekannya. "Kau harus diberi pelajaran. Polisi akan mengembalikanmu ke orangtuamu."

Ciel menangkap tangan kanan Sam tanpa memerhatikan bahwa pemuda itu menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Pemuda itu menyeringai saat mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari sana dan…

CKLIK!

Dengan cepat menghunuskan pisau itu tepat di perut kiri Ciel.

**XXX**

"Argh! Kenapa dia belum datang-datang juga? Aku sudah menunggu hampir satu jam! Uuh! Jangan-jangan dia…ketiduran lagi! Keterlaluan! Akan kumarahi dia lewat ponsel! Eh, ponsel? Kenapa tidak kepikiran sejak tadi?" Maylene mengetuk kepalanya begitu menyadari ketololannya.

"Duh…di mana ya ponselku?" dia meraba kantung mantelnya, kemudian saku roknya. Tak ada apa-apa. Dirogohnya tas dan di sana juga tak tampak benda apapun yang terlihat seperti ponsel miliknya.

"HAH? Jangan-jangan…ketinggalan! Aih, kau memang ceroboh, Maylene! Bagaimana ini? Apa sebaiknya aku kembali ke restoran dan mengambil ponsel? Tapi…bagaimana kalau nanti Thompson datang?" tanyanya panik sambil sibuk menggigiti kukunya.

_Well_, itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Maylene!

Akhirnya, setelah memikirkannya masak-masak dan ditambah perasaan kurang enaknya, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke restoran.

**XXX**

JLEB!

"Akh!"

Dan pisau kecil yang lancip itu pun sukses menembus kulit perut Ciel. Entah sedalam apa. Yang jelas kejadian itu membuat Ciel sangat syok. Apalagi saat dirasakannya benda logam dingin itu ditarik dengan kasar dari lubang yang dibuatnya keluar. Membuat luka tusukan itu melebar hingga percik darah bercipratan membasahi jaket Sam.

Dia meraba perutnya yang basah dan perih, kemudian menatap nanar pada cairan merah yang memenuhi telapak tangannya. Darahnya.

Kepalanya terasa pening dan berat seketika. Jantungnya berdebar keras tak beraturan. Kedua bagian tubuhnya itu terasa berdentum-dentum seiring dengan debit darah yang mengucur makin deras membasahi kausnya.

"Sa-Sam! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Brad yang kembali masuk karena khawatir pada rekannya. Dia menatap Ciel yang kini ambruk tak sadarkan diri di atas tubuh temannya dengan ngeri. Sementara itu Sam segera menyingkirkan tubuh Ciel darinya dan berdiri. Dia melangkah gesit dan merenggut lengan Brad dengan kasar.

"Ayo, kita lari! Sebelum kita ketahuan!" geramnya pada sahabatnya yang tampak linglung.

"Ta-tapi orang ini…kita harus menolongnya, Sam! Kalau tidak, dia bisa mati! Kita bukan pembunuh! Kita tak berencana untuk membunuh, kan?"

"Kalau kita di sini, kita akan ketahuan! Kau bakalan ditangkap polisi dan dipenjara seumur hidup sementara aku bakal dihukum mati karena membunuh! Kau mau itu terjadi?" Brad menggeleng-geleng kalut saat mendengar ancaman kawannya. "Kalau begitu ayo lari!"

Akhirnya Brad tak punya pilihan lain. Dia menatap Ciel yang terpuruk oleh genangan darah di sekelilingnya dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Brad! Ayo, cepat! Atau kutinggal kau!" panggil Sam yang telah kabur duluan.

"Maafkan kami! Maafkan kami, Tuan!" lirih Brad sebelum menyusul kawannya.

Maylene menatap heran pada dua sosok pemuda yang lari tunggang langgang dari arah restoran menuju jalan gelap di seberang jalan. Waktu menoleh ke arah Paradise, dia mendapati salah satu jendelanya terbuka. Dia tampak berpikir keras dan lama kemudian…

"Ah, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu! Mudah-mudahan tak terjadi sesuatu pada Ciel!" dia segera berlari ke restoran. Namun karena panik, dia butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mencari kunci di tasnya.

Ciel berada di persimpangan antara sadar dan tidak. Dia masih bisa merasakan sakit yang merobek perutnya dan sensasi geli sekaligus perih ketika darah berlomba-lomba merembes dari lukanya. Membuat tubuhnya basah dan lengket akibat terendam cairan merah yang makin melebarkan wilayahnya di lantai putih.

Namun dia tak dapat menggerakkan matanya untuk membuka. Seolah mereka dilem dengan sangat kuat.

Hal terakhir yang dia dengar adalah suara pintu terbuka dan suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Entah siapa. Saat orang itu mendekat, entah kenapa suaranya malah semakin terdengar menjauh.

Sementara hal terakhir yang dia bisa bayangkan adalah…

"Se…bas…ti…an…"

Maylene menatap sosok bersimbah darah yang ada dipangkuannya tersebut dengan syok. Walau matanya tertutup dan tak sadarkan diri, dia masih sanggup menyebut satu nama. Nama orang itu saja. Sebastian.

"CIEL!" dia menangkap pipi Ciel dan mengguncangnya dengan panik. "Ciel! Tetaplah bersamaku! Ukh! Aku harus menelepon ambulans! Iya!"

Maylene meletakkan tubuh Ciel di lantai kembali dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu dia berlari menuju telepon dan memencet nomor rumah sakit.

"Ha-halo! Nyonya! Tolong aku! Tolong kirimkan ambulans ke…"

**XXX**

**IN THE MORNING  
**

"CIEL!"

Sebastian terlonjak duduk dari tidurnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Peluh membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Menambah pucat parasnya.

"Euh!" dia memegangi dahinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa nyeri. Efek dari mabuknya semalam. Setelah rasa nyerinya mereda, dia melemparkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Tempat ini…bukan kamarnya. Bukan rumahnya. Tapi…tak asing.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tampangmu kacau banget!" ujar Undertaker yang baru saja bergabung dengan sang _raven_ di kamar itu. Di kamar apartemennya.

"Taker!"

Undertaker membuka tirai jendela kamarnya, menunjukkan pada Sebastian bahwa ini sudah pagi menjelang siang.

Sebastian langsung ingat bahwa semalam dia bertengkar dengan Ciel kemudian bertemu dengan kedua sahabat lamanya di klub. Dan alasan kenapa dia ada di sini pagi ini…pasti karena dia mabuk dan pingsan. Tapi…

"Ciel…," lirihnya. Undertaker membalik badannya menghadap Sebastian saat nama pemuda itu disebut. "Aku…aku bermimpi buruk tentang dia semalam. Entahlah. Aku tak ingat apa isinya, tapi…sepertinya itu…buruk."

Undertaker terdiam. Sebastian menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang dan memakai sepatunya yang diletakkan tak jauh dari sana.

"Aku mau pulang! Aku mau memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tak mungkin ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya, bukan? Itu hanya mimpiku dan…"

"Aku khawatir kalau itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi, Sebastian," ucapan Undertaker membuat Sebastian menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan memandang pria _silver_ itu dengan raut cemas.

"Maksudmu?"

"Semalam Paradise nyaris kecurian, Sebastian. Ciel ada di sana dan menggagalkannya. Tapi…dia terluka. Dia ditusuk pencurinya dan sekarang ada di rumah sakit," Sebastian tercenung, tampak berusaha keras memahami arti ucapan Undertaker.

"Di…tu…suk? Di…rumah…sa…kit?" wajah Sebastian langsung didominasi oleh ekspresi panik. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sebastian melesat keluar dari kamar Undertaker dan meninggalkan pria berambut panjang itu sendirian.

Melihat itu, Undertaker hanya bisa menghela napas sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya.

"Ha~h…memangnya dia bisa pergi tanpa ini?"

Kunci mobil.

Dan pria itu pun lekas beranjak menyusul Sebastian sebelum kawannya itu nekat naik taksi tanpa membawa uang sepeser pun.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca*bows***

**See u next chap! Bye!  
**

**My Ow!**


	12. In The End

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Sho-ai/Alur agak kecepatan.  
**

**

* * *

Thanks to:**

**Ayashi Dina**,ukkychan,**Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom**,Pucca-Pucca-Pucca,**Sara Hikari**,Fell Caesar,**ruui**,MagnaEviL,**Ashlas Dannen**,Arashiyama Misaki,**sasutennaru**,Chiho Nanoyuki,**qisty phantomhive eviLenoir**,seno aze-chan,**sujufreakz**,sherry,**Minnie Seongmin**,Li,**Yori fujisaki**,JennyVDL,**gabyucchiP**,sabishii no kitsune,**Sarah Phantomhive**,Iyfha

**N**

**All Readers**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini,Kawan-kawan!*bungkuk2***

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**IN THE END**

**XXX**

**THIS MORNING**

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu masuk dengan tenang ke kamar rawat Ciel Phantomhive. Matanya menangkap sosok Ciel yang tengah tak sadarkan diri dan pria itu pun terpaku pada sosok alam surgawi tersebut.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melangkah. Saat dia sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur Ciel, tangannya terjulur. Menyingkirkan rambut-rambut tipis yang menutupi kening sang malaikat. Kemudian punggung telunjuknya menyapu pipi pasi pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf," ujarnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud untuk…"

Wajahnya berubah sedih. Bola mata emasnya bergelinyar lantaran rasa bersalah yang menerpa dirinya ketika melihat tubuh orang yang dicintainya tergolek lemah.

Ciel yang terluka bukanlah hal yang dia inginkan dari skenario yang dia lakukan kemarin. Bukan ini! Tapi sedikit banyak dia jugalah yang menyebabkan ini terjadi.

Ya, sedikit banyak ini terjadi karena dirinya. Claude Faustus.

Walaupun Ciel sudah dinyatakan keluar dari masa kritisnya, tapi pemuda itu tak jua membuka mata. Mengigau pun tidak. Dan tak ada yang lebih meresahkan pria itu saat ini selain Ciel yang tak kunjung sadarkan diri.

BRAK!

Kedua daun pintu kamar terbuka lebar. _Orb_ emasnya menangkap sosok Sebastian yang terengah-engah di ambang pintu dan menatapnya dengan raut terkejut. Pria itu tampak sangat kacau. Di samping kanannya berdiri sesosok pria berambut _silver_ yang tak Claude kenal dan di kirinya, berdiri sosok Lau yang bertampang _innocent_.

Claude berjalan menuju Sebastian yang masih mematung di tempatnya hingga kini mereka berhadap-hadapan. Dia memandang Sebastian dengan wajah datarnya, sementara Sebastian menghadapinya dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Kau datang," ujar Claude datar.

"Cih! Tentu saja!" jawab Sebastian dengan ketus. Undertaker ber-oh kecil karena mulai menyadari siapa pria di hadapan mereka saat ini. Dia menepuk bahu Sebastian yang kelihatan mulai emosi. Berharap itu bisa jadi penjernih pikiran.

"Kau pergi meninggalkan dia semalam," Sebastian menelan ludah saat mendengar ucapan Claude barusan. Emosinya luruh seketika, berganti jadi rasa bersalah yang mulai membuat dadanya sakit. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke pemandangan di atas tempat tidur pasien.

Di sana, Ciel terbujur. Hanya ada sebuah tiang infus yang digantungi cairan bening dan kantung darah di sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Tak ada alat bantu pernapasan atau benda apapun yang menandakan bahwa keadaannya gawat. Tapi saat melihat mata Ciel yang tertutup rapat dengan wajah pucat dan bibir yang memutih, sakit di dada pria itu makin menjadi.

Kedua _orb_ merahnya mulai digenangi air. Dan ini adalah pertama kali. Pertama kalinya dia merasa ingin menangis semenjak kematian ibunya. Hari-harinya dengan Ciel selalu menyenangkan. Walau tak bisa dibilang romantis, mereka tak pernah menyakiti satu sama lain.

Tapi kemarin dia membuat Ciel menangis. Parahnya, menangis karena sedih.

Mungkin apa yang dia rasakan saat ini adalah sebuah hukuman.

"Aku tahu. Aku salah," lirihnya lemah.

"Hei, tidak etis kalau kita bicara di depan pintu begini, kan? Terlebih di hadapan orang sakit," kata Undertaker. Namun tak ada yang bergeming dari posisinya. Claude malah melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau pergi meninggalkannya hanya karena mendengar kata-kataku. Kau lebih memercayaiku daripada dirinya. Menyedihkan sekali! Apa itu yang kau bilang cinta? Mencurigai? Mencurigai dia yang sudah bertahun-tahun ada di sampingmu?" tunjuknya pada sosok yang terbaring tenang.

Sebastian tersentak. Seketika itu juga semua rekaman adegan pertengkarannya dengan Ciel berputar kembali di kepalanya. Dan yang paling dia ingat adalah…

"_**Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega berkata seperti itu, Sebastian? Aku…aku sudah bersamamu begini lama. Dan kau…kau bahkan tak bisa sedikitpun memercayaiku? Kau lebih mendengarkan orang lain daripada aku? Jika aku-"**_

Saat itu dia bahkan tak memberi Ciel kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sebastian tak menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Tak berani menatap sosok yang ditunjuk oleh Claude.

"Aku mencintai Ciel. Hanya itu saja ucapanku yang bukan berupa kebohongan," ucap Claude dengan tegas. Pria itu menoleh sekali lagi ke arah Ciel. Memandangi pemuda manis itu dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya menghadap Sebastian kembali.

"Tapi baguslah kau datang! Kelihatannya kau juga menyesal. Jika aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau meninggalkan atau menyakiti dia lagi, aku bersumpah! Akan kuambil dia darimu saat itu juga!" Sebastian mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Claude dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Apa maksudnya?

Bukankah semalam dia mencoba merusak hubungannya dengan Ciel?

"Aku titipkan dia padamu. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Dan terakhir, percayalah padanya. Kau tahu? Dia bahkan menolak kerja sama denganku untuk menjaga perasaanmu. Hargai itu! Jika kau tak sanggup melakukannya nanti, aku tak akan memberimu kesempatan seperti ini lagi."

Lau menyingkir dari samping Sebastian, memberi jalan lewat untuk Claude yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan. Claude berjalan tenang melewati Sebastian yang masih syok diiringi tatapan Undertaker. Pria _silver_ itu membuntutinya dengan mata hingga sosok hitam itu menghilang di persimpangan koridor.

"_Well_, seperti yang tadi kubilang, tidak etis kalau kita hanya berdiri di sini," ujar Undertaker. Dia menepuk bahu Sebastian. Sebastian menoleh padanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana orang terkasihnya terbaring.

KRIET…JGREG…

Suara pintu yang tertutup perlahan membuat Sebastian sadar bahwa dia hanya sendirian bersama Ciel di ruangan ini. Tak ada yang ikut masuk bersamanya.

_Well_, Sebastian tak peduli. Dia juga sudah tak mau memikirkan maksud dari ucapan Claude atau motif pria itu yang sebenarnya dengan melakukan hal seperti kemarin. Dia hanya mau memikirkan satu hal saja saat ini.

Ciel.

Ya, hanya Ciel.

Pria itu mengambil duduk di samping tempat tidur Ciel. Menangkap tangan mungil yang terdekat dari jangkauannya. Tangan kiri itu begitu dingin. Wajah pemiliknya begitu pucat.

Jika saja dirinya tak melihat dada Ciel yang bergerak naik turun, tentu dia berpikir bahwa Ciel hanya tinggal jasad.

Dia membalut tangan itu dengan kedua tangan dan mengecupnya khidmat. Berharap genggaman, kecupan, dan hembusan napasnya bisa membuat jemari itu sedikit lebih hangat. Tapi…tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ciel, maaf…maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh. Aku memang tolol. Kau benar. Aku memang kacau dan menyebalkan. Hukumlah aku! Hukum aku dengan cara yang lain. Jangan dengan cara begini! Bangun, Ciel! Bangunlah!" ujar Sebastian.

Tetap tak ada yang bergeming.

Sebastian memejamkan mata sambil mendekatkan genggaman tangan itu ke bibirnya. Kali ini dia membiarkan satu tangan menggenggam jemari Ciel sementara tangan yang satu menangkap pergelangan tangan lunglai sang pemuda. Setelah itu dia mengecup telapak tangan Ciel yang sedingin es.

Dia ingat. Saat melamar Ciel, dia melakukan hal yang sama. Saat itu Ciel memberinya sebuah reaksi yang menurutnya, sangat indah.

Pemuda itu…menangis. Menangis karena terharu. Menangis bahagia.

Apakah reaksi seperti itu yang akan ditunjukkan jika memang dia berkhianat?

Dan saat Sebastian menyadari satu persatu kebodohannya, saat itu jugalah air bening meluncur mulus di pipi pucatnya dari matanya yang terpejam.

**XXX**

"Jadi pria itu toh yang membuat Sebastian panas?" tanya Undertaker pada Lau.

"Yah…begitulah," jawab si sipit sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Wajar. Dia tampan, sih! Hihihi!"

"Ahaha…iya, ya?"

Dan dengan tidak sopannya mereka malah tertawa bersama di ruang tunggu.

"Kemana Agni?" tanya Lau.

"Hm…hari ini dia ada rapat yang tak bisa ditinggal. Mungkin dia baru bisa datang saat makan siang," jawab Undertaker. "Maylene mana? Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi. Bukankah dia yang membawa Ciel ke rumah sakit? Dan…apa Tanaka sudah tahu?"

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang. Kasihan dia. Menunggui Ciel semalaman. Katanya dia mau datang lagi bersama teman-temannya. Lagipula hari ini Paradise tutup karena ada pemeriksaan polisi tentang kasus pencurian semalam. Katanya, semalam dia diinterogasi polisi karena dia satu-satunya saksi selain Ciel sendiri."

"Tanaka sedang pulang kampung. Aku belum memberitahunya. Dia pasti langsung terbang ke sini kalau mendengar calon menantu kesayangannya kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya tak ingin mempersulit posisi Sebastian. Kau tahu bagaimana Tanaka. Walau kelihatan lembut begitu, dia tegas."

"Hm…iya juga," dengus Undertaker.

"_Master_ Lau! _Master_ Taker!" kedua orang itu mendongak dan mendapati tiga orang heboh melambai-lambai pada mereka dari ujung koridor. Mereka langsung menghentikan aksinya saat seorang perawat menegur mereka.

"Huh! Dasar perawat gila!" omel Bard saat mereka bertiga sampai di tempat Lau dan Undertaker duduk.

_Well_, harus kuklarifikasi satu hal.

Yang gila itu kau, Bard! Kalian bertiga!

Berteriak-teriak di rumah sakit…

"Bagaimana keadaan Ciel? Sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya Maylene dengan khawatir. Bagaimanapun dia menunggui Ciel semalaman. Saat dia pulang subuh tadi, Ciel belum siuman. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 11.

"Dia belum sadar. Sebastian ada di dalam bersamanya," jawab Undertaker.

"Eh? Belum sadar? Apa tidak apa-apa? Ada _Master_ Sebastian? Syukurlah! Kuharap saat Ciel bangun nanti, hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah _Master_ Sebastian. Ah~~romantisnya~~."

Baiklah, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk _out of blue_, Maylene!

"Aku membawakan Ciel bunga yang kupetik langsung dari kebun rumahku, lho!" Finny menunjukkan buket bunga yang tangkai bunga dan plastik pembungkusnya belepotan tanah dengan tidak elitnya.

_My, my_! Apa kau tahu bahwa buket itu sama sekali tidak higienis bagi orang sakit, Finnian?

Lau dan Undertaker hanya bisa saling pandang dan bertukar senyum saat melihat tingkah laku ketiga karyawan Sebastian itu.

JRENG! JRENG!

Petikan gitar penanda panggilan masuk di ponsel Lau berhenti saat pria itu mengangkatnya.

"Ya, halo! Apa? Sebastian? Ya, dia ada. Ah…begitu? Baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Siapa?" tanya Undertaker saat Lau menutup teleponnya.

"Polisi. Mereka minta Sebastian datang ke kantor polisi untuk membuat laporan resmi. Selain itu ada salah satu pelaku pencurian kemarin yang menyerahkan diri."

**XXX**

**AT NOON**

Ciel membuka matanya perlahan dan yang menyambutnya adalah…kabut tebal di matanya.

"Ciel? Ah, Ciel! Kau sudah sadar! Syukurlah! Finny! Cepat beritahu yang lain!"

Ciel mengerjapkan mata, mencoba membiasakan diri di tengah kabut yang mulai menipis. Lama-lama dia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang tengah bicara di sampingnya.

Maylene.

"Ah, ng…aku…," Ciel menggumam tak jelas saat dia mencoba untuk duduk. Kepalanya yang terasa terlalu ringan, keberadaannya di tempat antah berantah yang tak dia kenali, juga perutnya yang terasa perih saat bergerak, membuatnya mendesis kemudian. Perih karena luka jahitan yang masih basah akibat tusukan semalam.

"Eh! Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak!" Maylene menahan tubuh Ciel dan memosisikan pemuda itu agar berbaring lagi di tempat tidurnya.

"A…ku di…mana?" tanya Ciel dengan suaranya yang lemah. Saat dia mencoba memijit kepalanya yang terasa kosong, dia baru sadar bahwa tangannya diinfus. Dan akhirnya dia mengingat semua yang terjadi kemarin.

Berarti ini di…

"Ini rumah sakit, Ciel! Syukurlah! Kami semua khawatir karena kau tak juga siuman! Huwaa! Terima kasih, Tuhan!" Maylene meraih tangan Ciel dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Ciel tersenyum dibuatnya. Meskipun senyum itu tak terlalu kentara karena warna bibirnya yang putih.

"Sudahlah…Aku tak apa-apa. Uhm…agak tak enak bicara dengan posisi begini. Bisa bantu aku duduk?" tanya Ciel. Bicaranya sudah tak tersendat meskipun dengan suara yang masih lemah.

"Eh, kau istirahat saja, hiks!" seru Maylene sambil menghapus sisa air mata dengan lengan jaketnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa…Ayolah…Aku sudah tidur berjam-jam. Masa kau mau aku tidur lagi?" rayu Ciel. Merasa permintaan Ciel masuk akal, Maylene pun menolong pemuda itu duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya. Meskipun dia sedikit menyesal karena harus melihat Ciel mengernyit kesakitan ketika bergerak.

"Mau minum?" tanya Maylene dengan antusias. Ciel menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya masih sepucat mayat, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tak tega.

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka menarik perhatian kedua orang tersebut. Seorang dokter wanita setengah baya masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, Anda sudah siuman Mr. Phantomhive. Hm…seharusnya Anda jangan duduk dulu. Baiklah, Nona. Bisakah Anda meninggalkan kami berdua agar saya bisa memeriksa keadaannya?" tanya sang dokter ber-_name tag_ Victoria tersebut. Maylene mengangguk kikuk sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

**XXX**

Ciel melempar pandangannya keluar jendela setelah Dokter Victoria meninggalkannya. Dia masih dalam posisi duduk bersandar. Untung dokter ramah itu mengizinkannya tetap begitu. Bisa mati bosan dia kalau hanya diizinkan berbaring terus.

Dia mendengarkan gemerisik pepohonan di luar sana dengan tenang sambil berharap Maylene atau siapapun masuk ke kamarnya. Mengusir rasa sepinya.

Kelihatannya…pria itu tak ada. Dia tidak datang.

Lalu…kenapa tadi tangannya terasa hangat?

BRAK!

Pintu kamar terbuka.

Ciel sudah memasang senyum cerahnya untuk menyambut orang yang dia pikir Maylene, tapi ternyata…

"Ciel!"

Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar yakin bahwa yang berdiri di sana adalah…Sebastian. Ya! Yang berdiri di ambang pintu sana memang Sebastian.

Ciel menelan ludah. Tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Entah kenapa, saat melihat sang _raven_, hatinya kembali sakit. Dan rasa sakit di dadanya saat inilah yang membuatnya mulai merasa aneh. Membuatnya ingin…menangis.

Sebastian melangkah ke samping tempat tidur dengan khawatir saat melihat Ciel mengusap-usap wajahnya. Dia urung menyentuh Ciel saat pemuda itu mulai menepuk-nepuk wajahnya dengan kedua tangan tanpa memedulikan bahwa satu tangannya sedang diinfus. Dia melakukannya sambil berkata…

"Berhenti! Hentikan!"

Kata-kata itu membuat Sebastian sangat syok.

Pada siapa kata-kata itu ditujukan?

Apa maksudnya?

Apa Ciel tak ingin dijenguk olehnya?

Ciel masih melakukan kedua hal tersebut. Sungguh menghancurkan hati si _raven_ yang melihatnya. Tapi…kata-kata penolakan yang Ciel lontarkan barusan, membuatnya tak sanggup melakukan apa-apa.

PLAK! PLAK!

"Kubilang berhenti! Berhenti bodoh!" ceracau Ciel sambil terus menepuk wajahnya. Kali ini suara tepukannya makin keras seiring dengan isaknya yang semakin deras.

"Ciel…aku…," Sebastian yang sudah tak tahan melihat pemandangan mengenaskan di hadapannya, mencoba untuk menyentuh pemuda itu sekali lagi. Tapi dia kembali berhenti saat Ciel mengucapkan…

"Kumohon hentikan…," lirih Ciel disela isaknya.

Hati Sebastian semakin sakit ketika melihat keadaan pemuda yang dia cintai saat ini. Apalagi…saat dia mendengar kata-kata penolakan itu. Jelaslah bahwa sekarang Ciel membenci dirinya.

Dan Sebastian tahu bahwa dia sungguh tak pantas dimaafkan.

Dia sudah membuat Ciel jadi seperti ini.

"Berhenti keluar, air mata sialan!" seru Ciel sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Mulai lelah menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Lirihan selanjutnya membuat _ruby_ Sebastian membulat seketika.

"Aku…aku tak mau dianggap berakting lagi…hiks…"

Ciel mendongak saat kedua tangannya terangkat dari wajahnya dan hanya bisa membelalak saat sang _raven_ melingkupinya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Ciel memejamkan matanya. Menikmati pergerakan lembut tangan kiri Sebastian di punggungnya, tangan kanan yang meremat rambut belakangnya, juga bibir dan cuping hidung yang mengecup ubun-ubunnya.

Apa ini mimpi indah?

Atau…justru pertengkaran mereka kemarinlah yang merupakan mimpi buruk?

Ciel tak tahu. Dan dia sungguh tak ingin tahu. Dia hanya ingin menikmati ini. Berada di pelukan Sebastian.

"Maafkan aku, Ciel! Maaf! Aku memang bodoh! Aku memang tolol! Aku memang pecemburu menyebalkan yang tak dewasa! Kau benar tentang itu semua. Jadi…maafkan aku!" ujar Sebastian sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ssh…" Ciel mendesis pelan saat luka di perutnya terasa nyeri kembali. Tapi dia tak ingin melepaskan diri dari momen ini. Tidak akan. Karena itu dia mengigit bibir untuk menahan perih dan mencengkeram bagian belakang jas Sebastian kuat-kuat.

"Jang…an ting…galkan a…ku lagi, Sebas…tian…," lirih Ciel.

Sebastian mengecup kening Ciel sebelum akhirnya merapatkan kepala pemuda itu di dadanya.

"Tidak akan! Aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama, Ciel! Tak akan pernah! Aku janji!"

Sebastian melepas pelukannya dan memandang wajah Ciel yang masih sedikit pucat. Dia menghapus jejak air mata yang masih membekas di pipi pualam Ciel.

"Bagaimana lukamu? Sakit? Apa aku memelukmu terlalu kencang?" berondong Sebastian. Ciel menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Jadi…mau maafkan aku?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel tersenyum lemah.

"Apa kau serius?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku…aku sangat menyesali ini, Ciel. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Memang aku yang salah," jawab Sebastian dengan raut menyesal. Ciel tersenyum kembali sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku…apa kau serius mengakui bahwa dirimu tolol?" Sebastian tertawa mendengar ucapan Ciel.

"Haha, iya, iya!" jawab Sebastian. Ciel terdiam. Dia hanya memandangi Sebastian dengan tatapan kosong. Membuat sang _raven_ melakukan hal yang sama. "Ciel, aku…"

Ucapan Sebastian terhenti saat ibu jari Ciel menjamah bibirnya. Memintanya berhenti mengumbar kata-kata penyesalan.

"Aku marah padamu. Tapi aku tak bisa membencimu. Aku mencintaimu, Sebastian," Sebastian menangkap tangan Ciel dan meletakkannya di pipi. "Tapi…kau juga tak sepenuhnya salah. Bagaimana pun aku dan Claude…em!"

Sebastian mengunci bibir Ciel. Dia tak ingin pemuda itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Tak perlu.

Pria itu menekan kepala belakang kepala Ciel untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara Ciel memejamkan kedua matanya sambil meremat kerah kemeja Sebastian.

Napas kedua insan itu sudah hampir habis, namun tak ada satu pun yang berinisiatif untuk menyudahi kegiatan mereka. Seolah mereka tak ingin dipisahkan lagi.

Tapi…nggak lucu kan kalau ada berita tentang sepasang kekasih yang ditemukan meninggal di rumah sakit hanya karena mereka kehabisan napas saat berciuman? Jadi…

Segaris tipis _saliva_ menggantung di ujung bibir keduanya dan putus saat wajah Sebastian menjauh. Ciel masih tampak sibuk mengatur napasnya yang tinggal satu-satu. Wajahnya tak lagi pucat melainkan dipenuhi semburat merah jambu yang merona. Tubuhnya tak lagi terasa dingin. Baik tubuhnya ataupun suhu ruangan di sana berubah hangat.

"Sudah kuhapus," ujar Sebastian sambil mengelap sisa _saliva_ di ujung bibir Ciel. Ciel menatapnya dengan bingung. "Jejak Claude dibibirmu…sudah kuhapus. Mulai sekarang kau hanya milikku seorang. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuh dirimu lagi."

Ciel tersenyum. Matanya kembali berkilau.

Dan keduanya kembali larut dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat nan lembut. Menjalin satu persatu kenangan yang sempat tercerai, menyatukan kembali kepingan hati yang sempat terpecah, dan…

Membuat iri semua orang yang mengintip mereka dari kaca pintu.

**XXX**

**Tiga Minggu Kemudian, 5 hari sebelum Hari-H**

**AT NOON**

"Hoe? Kenapa kau harus mengundurkan diri?" jerit Lau pada pemuda kelabu yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku memutuskan untuk…mengasah bakatku meracik teh saja," jawab sang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Ciel.

"Maksudmu?"

"Um…aku berpikir untuk membuat kedai di mana pengunjungnya bisa menikmati sekaligus belajar meracik teh. Akan ada berbagai macam buku-buku tentang teh dan…bla…bla…," jelas Ciel yang sudah mulai asyik sendiri merencanakan bisnis barunya.

"Kalau untuk itu, kurasa tabunganku juga sudah cukup. Aku bisa bereksperimen dengan teh lagi dan tetap bisa jadi bos," katanya dengan wajah puas seolah dia baru saja selesai presentasi di hadapan investor.

"Kenapa kau jadi mengikuti jejak Sebastian? Jangan-jangan…dia yang memengaruhimu, ya? Atau…kau takut tak bisa mengimbangi dia setelah menikah?"

PLAK!

"Sembarangan kau, ya! Enak saja! Siapa yang punya alasan begitu?" jawab Ciel dengan kedua pipi menggembung.

"Aduuuh…jangan galak-galak, Kakak Ipar!" Lau mengelus kepalanya yang baru terkena timpukan agenda kerja Ciel yang lumayan tebal. "Cobalah pikirkan lagi!"

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Aku juga sudah membicarakannya dengan Ayah," Ciel mengangguk mantap. Ayah yang dimaksud adalah Tanaka. "Tenang saja! Aku dan Sebastian akan terus membantumu sebisa kami, kok! Aku juga masih harus menyelesaikan proyekku di sini. Tenang saja!"

"Hoo…begitu, ya? Syukurlah…"

"_Well_, laporan sudah kuserahkan. Begitu juga dengan surat pengunduran diriku. Jadi sekarang…tolong biarkan aku menikmati cuti dengan tenang, oke? Masalah kerjaan kita bicarakan lagi nanti!" kata Ciel sambil bangkit dari kursinya. "Sudah, ya! Aku pulang!"

"Ciel!" Ciel menoleh kembali ke Lau yang kini terlihat serius mengamatinya. Yah…meskipun tak kentara lantaran mata yang sipitnya keterlaluan.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau dapat salam dari Claude. Dia juga mengucapkan selamat untukmu dan Sebastian," Ciel menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Dan…aku harus percaya kalau dia memberi kami 'selamat'?" jawab Ciel sambil tersenyum sinis.

"_Well_, jangan benci dia. Ini semua salahku," ucapan Lau membuat Ciel mengernyitkan kening.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah…"

Wajah Ciel mengeras saat Lau menceritakan tentang taruhannya dengan Claude. Meskipun dadanya sudah panas dan emosinya menggelegak, Ciel memilih untuk menahan diri dan terus mendengarkan.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka dia akan melakukan hal senekat itu. Aku juga tak punya bayangan untuk apa dia melakukannya. Yah…mengingat cepat atau lambat kau pasti baikan dengan Sebastian. Tapi dia memang punya alasan. Itu untuk…"

**.**

**Flashback**

**Lau's PoV**

"_Ya ampun! Aku kan sengaja menyuruh Sebastian ke sini supaya kau bisa bicara pada Ciel. Bukan malah mencoba memerkosanya! Memangnya kau nggak berpikir kalau itu malah membuat Ciel jadi membencimu nantinya?" aku menghempaskan diri di kursiku. Sedikit frustasi karena ulah kawanku yang satu ini._

"_Jika aku bicara baik-baik pada Ciel, mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, kurasa percuma. Dia tak akan membalasnya. Tapi dengan cara ini, setidaknya aku tak perlu melihatnya bersama Sebastian," ujarnya dengan wajah datar._

"_Ck, ck, Claude! Kau yakin sekali. Bagaimana kalau mereka baikan? Ciel terlanjur membencimu dan kau tetap harus gigit jari melihat mereka bersama, bukan?" _

_Claude berbalik kembali ke jendela. Kacamatanya memantulkan bulan._

"_Kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku…"_

_Pria itu tampak khusyuk memandang malam. Claude memang selalu kelihatan serius di hadapan semua orang, tapi baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu. Entahlah, aku sedikit bingung menjabarkannya dengan kata-kata, tapi yang pasti…aku merasa sedikit…sakit._

"_Kalau itu sampai terjadi, berarti Sebastian memang pria terbaik untuknya."_

"_Ma-maksudmu?" aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepala. Bingung. "Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."_

_Segaris senyum datar tersungging di bibirnya._

"_Kalau mereka berdua bisa melewati ini, bukankah itu akan membuat ikatan di antara mereka semakin kuat?"_

"_Tu-tunggu! Jadi maksudmu…kau sengaja membuat mereka bertengkar untuk menguji mereka?" punggungku menegak seketika._

"_Bagiku, Ciel istimewa. Dia berbeda dari pria-pria lain yang pernah kukencani atau pemuda manapun yang pernah aku sukai. Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin melindunginya. Menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya," Claude mengabaikan siulanku. Dia terus melanjutkan._

"_Sebastian sudah bersamanya begitu lama. Tapi apa dia bisa melindungi, menyayangi, dan tak akan menyakiti Ciel nantinya? Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa dia. Bukan. Aku ingin tahu terikat dengan orang macam apa Ciel nanti."_

"_Tadi dia marah, bahkan meninggalkan Ciel begitu saja hanya karena kejadian dan ucapan yang belum tentu benar. Bukankah sebuah ikatan itu hanya bisa terjalin dengan kepercayaan? Lima tahun kebersamaan mereka ternyata bukan apa-apa. Ikatan mereka rapuh."_

"_Jika Sebastian tak menyadari kesalahannya dan membiarkan hubungan mereka hancur, maka itu akan jadi hal terbaik untuk Ciel, bukan? Tapi jika Sebastian mau instropeksi diri dan kembali pada Ciel, maka itu akan jadi hal terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Mereka bisa memulai sebuah ikatan baru yang berlandaskan pada kepercayaan. Dengan itu, mereka akan lebih mudah mengatasi rintangan apapun ke depannya."_

"_Aku memang memberi mereka racun. Tapi tahukah kau bahwa Tuhan menciptakan racun untuk dua tujuan?" hm…Claude mulai berfilosofi lagi rupanya. Dan aku selalu menyukainya._

"_Apa?"_

"_Racun pertama adalah racun yang jika dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh akan menyakitkan dan melemahkan. Sementara racun yang kedua, jika dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh akan menyakitkan, tapi dia akan mengeluarkan racun lama yang telah tertanam dan menjadi imun yang menguatkan kekebalan apabila tubuh itu bisa beradaptasi dengan baik."_

"_Jadi…kau pengguna racun yang kedua?" sahutku. Claude tak menjawab._

_Lama kami terdiam hingga akhirnya dia buka suara kembali._

"_Kuharap kau tidak mengatakan ini pada siapapun."_

"_Wow! Kau sampai memikirkannya seperti ini? Tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Bagaimana kalau Ciel membencimu?"_

"_Entahlah. Munafik jika kukatakan aku tak apa-apa. Tapi…aku bahagia jika dia bahagia. Sakit memang, tapi aku yakin itu akan jadi hal baik untukku juga. Berbesar hati, bersikap ksatria, mengakui kekalahan…Bukankah itu mental baik yang jarang dimiliki seorang pengusaha?" Claude memberiku tatapan tegas yang penuh dengan keyakinan sebelum berkata…_

"_Ciel adalah racun yang kedua untukku."_

**End of Lau's PoV**

**End of Flashback**

**.**

Ciel tercengang saat Lau menyelesaikan ceritanya. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan raut bingung dan tak percaya.

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan? Claude…Claude hampir me-me…," Ciel tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Yah…aku tak akan memaksamu untuk percaya. Claude ingin aku merahasiakannya, tapi…aku tak bisa membiarkan kau membencinya," Lau menopangkan dagunya sambil memerhatikan pemuda di hadapannya. Calon kakak iparnya.

Dan Ciel…tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

**XXX**

**AT NIGHT**

Ciel membolak-balik surat undangan di tangannya. Bimbang. Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk menulisi kolom nama yang masih kosong di atas meja.

"Apa itu?" Ciel langsung menyembunyikan undangan itu dengan kedua tangannya ketika mendengar suara Sebastian di belakangnya. Refleks saja. Masalahnya undangan itu kan untuk…

'Si-sial! Kenapa aku menulisnya di ruang tamu? Bodoh kau, Ciel!' gerutu Ciel dalam hati.

"Lho? Itu undangan? Bukankah semua undangan sudah disebar? Ada orang yang lupa kau undang?" tanya Sebastian sambil mencoba mengintip. Ciel makin menutupinya dengan rapat.

"Ah…teman lama, kok…," ujarnya gugup.

"Hm…"

"Se-Sebastian!" protes Ciel saat Sebastian menyingkirkan tangan Ciel dan merebut undangan itu dengan paksa. Tentu saja Sebastian bisa mengambilnya dengan mudah. Saat _ruby_ Sebastian terpaku pada kolom nama, Ciel hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan takut.

"Ho? Jadi ini untuk…Claude?" wajah Ciel makin kecut saat mendengar nada suara Sebastian yang mencemooh. "Undang saja!"

Ciel membenamkan wajahnya ke meja. Tapi begitu dia menyadari apa yang Sebastian ucapkan…

"Eh, kau tak marah?" tanya Ciel ragu. Sebastian menampilkan deretan giginya dalam bingkai senyum mesumnya yang khas. Kemudian dia memeluk Ciel dari belakang.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku kan jadi bisa pamer padanya. Yang bisa mendapatkan Ciel Phantomhive adalah Sebastian Michaelis. Bukan Claude Faustus. Haha!" ujar Sebastian sambil mencuri cium di pipi kiri Ciel.

"Ih, kau ini!" Ciel menepuk kepala Sebastian dengan gemas.

"Haha…bercanda! Bercanda! Bagaimana pun aku tetap harus berterima kasih padanya."

**XXX**

**6 Agustus**

**THE WEDDING DAY**

Hari ini, kebun belakang rumah Sebastian dan Ciel di dominasi dekorasi putih berupa tenda dan bunga. Ada lima meja panjang tersebar dan diisi penuh oleh makanan ala Eropa beraneka macam.

Jangan anggap makanan itu masakan Sebastian lho, ya!

Ini kan pernikahan! Pernikahan! Menurut mereka, pesta sesederhana apapun tak akan afdol kalau tak melibatkan _wedding organizer_ dan katering.

Yah…ada satu hal istimewa buatan Sebastian sendiri, sih…tapi tak perlu kuberi tahu sekarang.

Selain itu hanya ada beberapa kursi yang disandarkan di pagar karena pesta mereka memang _pure_ berkonsep _standing party_. Lalu sebuah tenda yang ditempati oleh sekelompok pemusik beraliran klasik. Dan yang istimewa adalah _fountain_ coklat yang ada di tengah-tengah kebun.

Sebastian dan Ciel tidak membuat pesta pernikahan yang mewah. Mereka hanya membuat pesta kebun sederhana di belakang rumah mereka lalu mengundang tetangga dan orang terdekat saja. Tak heran kebun mereka dipenuhi orang-orang bergaun dan berjas rapi. Yah...karena pagar pembatas belakang di lepas dan langsung terhubung dengan lapangan rumput menuju ke danau, tempat itu jadi luas.

Alasan mereka memilih menggelar pesta di rumah adalah…untuk menyimpan kenangan. Rumah mereka lebih berharga daripada hotel manapun. Berharga karena nilai kenangan yang terukir di dalamnya.

Kini semua orang sibuk mengantri untuk memberi selamat pada pasangan baru itu. Setelah pemberkatan di gereja, di mana mereka disahkan sebagai pasangan di hadapan Tuhan dan negara*, mereka tak punya banyak waktu untuk istirahat.

Jarak gereja yang hanya beberapa blok dari rumah mereka, membuat undangan yang menghadiri upacara di gereja mendampingi dengan setia hingga ke rumah. Duduk santai sambil kipas-kipas saja tak sempat!

Alhasil, saat ini Sebastian masih memakai jas hitam dan Ciel masih mengenakan jas putih yang tadi mereka kenakan saat pemberkatan.

"Wah…Kakak…selamat, ya! Akhirnya kalian menikah juga!" Sebastian hanya memutar bola matanya saat Lau memberinya pelukan yang menurutnya…LEBAY! Begitu menyelamati Ciel…

"Ciel, Claude sangat menyesal karena dia tak bisa datang ke sini hari ini tapi…," Lau merogoh lengan baju Cinanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop yang tak di lem. "Dia menitipkan ini untukmu."

Ciel menerimanya dengan ragu. Kemudian dia membukanya dan mendapati selembar tiket _travel_ ke New York.

"Itu tiket _honeymoon_. Berlaku sampai akhir Agustus," jelas Lau. Ciel ber-o kecil sambil membolak-balik tiket itu dengan heran.

"Kenapa hanya satu?" tanyanya begitu menyadari apa yang aneh.

"Soalnya Claude hanya ingin kau sendiri yang pergi ke New York. Jadi yang _honeymoon_ denganmu itu…aw!" Lau berjengit saat Sebastian menginjak kakinya.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" geram Sebastian galak.

"Ow, ow! Tenang! Aku hanya bercanda…bercanda, Kakak! Kau masih emosian saja! Yang tabah, ya Ciel!" ujar Lau sambil mengeluarkan satu amplop lagi dari lengan yang satu lagi diiringi delikan Sebastian. "Ini untukmu! Huh! Aku titip dia lho, Ciel!"

Cengiran manis terbentuk di bibir Ciel saat mendengarnya.

Setelah Lau, Ranmao ganti menyelamati.

Trio bodoh langsung berlari ke arah meja makanan setelah memberi selamat.

Setelah itu ada teman sekantor Ciel, karyawan Sebastian yang lain, dosen mereka di kampus, teman-teman kuliah, lalu teman-teman terdekat mereka seperti Undertaker, Agni, Soma, William, dan yang paling heboh pastinya…

"Sebby~~kenapa akhirnya kau menikah dengannya~~padahal Grell ini masih setia menunggumu berubah pikiran, lho~~!" seru Grell sambil bergelendot manja di lengan Sebastian. Si _raven _berusaha mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya, namun pria merah itu lekat bagai lintah. Undertaker dan Agni hanya tertawa melihatnya. Sementara William, dia memilih menyingkir.

Ciel yang sudah tahu tabiat fans Sebby nomor satu -ehem, setelah dirinya- tak mau ambil pusing. Dia lebih memilih ngobrol dengan Soma dan beberapa teman lamanya. Walau Mr. dan Mrs. Franchise hadir, Ciel tak melihat Elizabeth.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari mereka…

"Ih! Apa serunya pesta pernikahan yang kedua mempelainya sama-sama pakai jas?" sungut pria berambut kelabu sambil menenggak koktailnya dalam sekali teguk. Seorang wanita berparas bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan Ciel, menenangkan pria itu dengan mengelus pundaknya.

"Ah, Ayah ini…ini pernikahan yang indah, kan? Apalagi saat di gereja tadi…aku menangis…," ujar sang wanita yang tak lain adalah Rachel Phantomhive. Pria itu…ya, tentu saja Vincent! Masih bersungut-sungut. Belum ikhlas betul rupanya…

"Ho, ho, ho!" pasangan suami istri itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati besan mereka. Akhirnya mereka larut dalam pembicaraan antar orang tua. Berawal dari anak, lalu merembet ke bisnis teh.

Mungkin ini bukanlah sebuah pesta besar, tapi ini adalah pesta yang sempurna karena semuanya berbalut dengan keakraban dan suasana kekeluargaan yang nyata.

"Hei! Waktunya potong kue!" pekik seseorang yang tak jelas siapa. Namun dia berhasil membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju pada dua pengantin yang sejak tadi sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

Ciel dan Sebastian saling melempar pandang, kemudian keduanya mengangguk seolah menyetujui usul tersebut. Mereka berdiri berdampingan di depan sebuah kue bertingkat lima yang sejak tadi terabaikan di dekat mereka. Jumlah tingkatnya menandakan genapnya lima tahun hubungan mereka tepat di hari ini.

Oh…tak perlu kukatakan kalau kue itu buatan Sebastian sendiri, bukan?

"Potong kuenya! Potong kuenya!" sorak semua orang diiringi dengan tepuk tangan. Pasangan pengantin baru itu tersenyum canggung saat menggenggam pisau besar secara bersamaan. Hah~~pacaran dan menikah itu memang punya atmosfer berbeda, ya?

Mereka memberi jejak sayatan secara simbolis dari puncak hingga dasar kue berkrim putih tersebut. Tepuk tangan makin meriah. Sebastian dan Ciel tersenyum lebar.

"Cium! Cium!" berawal dari teriakan satu orang, kini semua orang di sana meneriakkan satu hal yang sama. Teriakan yang membuat Sebastian garuk-garuk kepala, sementara Ciel merah padam dibuatnya.

Melihat Ciel yang salah tingkah, Sebastian berinisiatif membuat pemuda itu berdiri menghadap ke arahnya.

"Eh, kau mau apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Ya menciummu, lah!" merah di wajah Ciel bertambah.

"Ta-tapi aku malu…"

"Tadi di gereja tidak malu…Auch!" Sebastian beraduh kecil saat lengannya jadi korban cubitan Ciel. Tapi dia segera mengambil kesempatan itu untuk meraih si kelabu dalam pelukannya.

"Santai saja…anggap saja mereka tak ada. Hanya ada kita. Kau dan aku…," setelah mengatakan itu, Sebastian segera meraup bibir mungil Ciel dalam kehangatan bibirnya. Si kecil urung memrotes saat lagi-lagi pagutan Sebastian membuatnya tak berdaya.

Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Dunia bahagia yang hanya masing-masing dari mereka yang bisa menikmatinya. Tepuk tangan dan siulan ramai di sekeliling mereka terdengar bagai melodi pelantun lagu klasik yang romantis. Menenangkan…

Sementara itu…

Seorang wanita bersandar di bahu pria yang mengamati kemeriahan pesta itu dari dalam mobil. Walau tak melihat apa yang ingin dia lihat, pria itu tak mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun. Padahal yang terlihat jelas olehnya hanya segerombol gadis yang bersandar di pagar samping dan tertawa-tawa sebelum menghilang dengan histeris karena sesi pelemparan buket.

"Yakin tidak ingin masuk?" tanya wanita berambut perak tersebut. Dia mendongak menatap pria berbola mata emas yang terlindungi kacamata minus. Dia ikut melirik tujuan mata emas yang tak jua beralih itu. Tak terlihat apa-apa dari sini. Hanya ada suara ramai yang membuat iri pasangan manapun yang lewat.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya Claude?" tanya sang wanita lagi sambil menggandeng lengan pria yang tak lain adalah Claude.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita kembali ke New York!" Claude memutar kunci mobilnya. Dia memegang setir dengan mantap setelah mesin mobil menyala. Kemudian dia beralih lagi pada sang wanita yang tak lain…Hannah.

"Hannah, setelah sampai di New York, aku ingin memutuskan pertunangan kita," Hannah melepas gandengannya perlahan dan menegakkan kembali duduknya.

"Oh…akhirnya…," Hannah tak tampak terkejut sama sekali. Toh, dia memang sudah tahu kalau Claude tak pernah menyukainya. Tepatnya…

"Ya, aku akan bilang pada ayahku kalau aku tak suka wanita. Aku tak mau berpura-pura lagi untuknya. Kau juga tak perlu terikat denganku. Melanjutkan pertunangan ini hanya akan membuat kita mati konyol. Kau bahkan mau membantuku untuk mendapatkan Ciel dengan menyamar jadi pelayanku. Kau juga menerima pertunangan ini dengan terpaksa, bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Kurasa memutuskan ini akan jadi yang terbaik untuk kita," wanita itu melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela di sebelahnya. Menghindari si _raven_. Tak lama, sebulir air mata jatuh di pipinya sebelum mobil itu bergerak meninggalkan area rumah Tanaka Muda.

**XXX**

"Dadah, semuanya! Hati-hati di jalan, ya!" seru Ciel sambil melambai ke arah mobil yang membawa orang tuanya serta Tanaka, ayah mertuanya.

Pesta kebun mereka memang berakhir pukul tiga sore, tapi sanak keluarga dan kerabat dekat masih berkumpul di rumah mereka hingga malam hari. Sementara kebun belakang dibereskan oleh orang dari _wedding organizer_, mereka semua sibuk mengobrol dan bersenda gurau sambil menyeruput koktail.

Tamu terakhir yang pulang ya…kedua orang tua mereka tadi. Lau dan sahabat-sahabat Sebastian pulang tak lama sebelum mereka.

Sekarang…tinggallah Sebastian dan Ciel berdua saja di rumah tercinta mereka.

"Aneh, ya? Tadi tempat ini begitu ramai dan sekarang tiba-tiba sepi. Seperti mimpi saja," ujar Ciel sambil mencuri pandang ke arah jam. Sudah jam 11.

"E, hei Se-Sebastian!" pekik Ciel saat tiba-tiba saja Sebastian menggendong tubuh ringannya ala _bridal_.

"Kalau sepi, kita buat ramai saja dengan suara-suara kita," ujar Sebastian dengan mesumnya. Membuat si muda pucat pasi.

"Ka-kau ini apa-apaan? Turunkan aku! Cepat turunkan aku! Aku mau tidur! Capek!" ronta Ciel. Tentu saja itu percuma karena Sebastian langsung melarikannya ke kamar mereka di lantai atas.

Sebastian membuka pintu kamar dengan kakinya tanpa memedulikan Ciel yang masih meronta minta dilepaskan lalu…

BRAK!

Pintu kamar itu tertutup dari dalam tanpa kutahu kapan akan terbuka kembali.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

***Inggris berencana mensahkan pernikahan sejenis dengan ritual pemberkatan yg sama seperti pasangan normal. Jadi,anggap saja di fic ini UU itu sudah disahkan*dikemplang Ratu Inggris karena seenaknya***

**Well,buat yg nyari LEMON,silakan datangi warung sayur terdekat*dikeroyok masa***

**Duh...ampuuuun!**

**Oke,sy membuat malam pertama SebaCiel*uhukohokhoek* sebagai Bonus Chapter dichap berikutnya saja. Soalnya...  
**

**Pertama,chap ini udah kepanjangan.**

**Kedua,buat yg nggak suka/belum cukup umur membaca LEMON tetep bisa baca fic ini sampai tamat dichap ini.  
**

**Terakhir...biar sy bisa bikin yg panjang sekalian...betul tidak?*PLAK!***

**Baiklah,kita sudahi obrolan ga penting diatas...**

**Mm...gara2 peterseli sy jd pny bahan cerita untuk sekuel ketiganya. Klo sy tulis masih ada yg mau baca ga?*abaikan*  
**

**Well,sekali lagi buat kawan-kawan yang sudah mendukung saya dengan membaca,mereview,atau fave fic ini...**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAAAAK,KAWAN-KAWAN!**

**My Ow!**


	13. Bonus Chapter

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/LEMON/17+/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to:**

**Pucca-Pucca-Pucca,**Fell Caesar**,Putri Luna,**Stephanie Moreau**,Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom,**Sara Hikari**,MagnaEviL,**Voodka**,ukkychan,**Iyfha**,Ayashi Dina,**Matsumoto Sayaka**,Ashlas Dannen,**Chiho Nanoyuki**,gabyucchiP,**sujufreakz**,qisty phantomhive eviLenoir,**mekomeaow**,Li,**seno aze-chan**,Yori Fujisaki,**JennyVDL**,SeCi-chan,**Minnie Seongmin**,sasutennaru, N. Yufa  
**

**N**

**All Readers**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini,Kawan-kawan!*bungkuk2***

**Dan karena ini LEMON pertama sy,mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan atau nggak se-HOT yg kalian harapkan k****arena ada beberapa kata yg mungkin biasa kalian temukan di fic Lemon yg sy coba hindari. ****Ternyata bikin LEMON nggak semudah membacanya,ya?*ya,iyalah*  
**

**But,PLEASE ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**Oh, aku tahu. Tak etis memang jika aku menceritakan rahasia malam pertama orang, tapi…

Aku memang penggosip dan akan kuceritakan apa yang kulihat saat malam pertama Ciel dan Sebastian. Hihihi. Aku yakin kalian juga sudah penasaran akan yang satu ini.

Hm…tunggu sebentar! Biar kuingat-ingat kejadiannya lagi…

Semuanya berawal setelah Sebastian menutup pintu kamarnya, bukan?

Lalu…

**BONUS CHAPTER**

**XXX**

**LAST NIGHT**

Sebastian menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kaki. Dia masih menggotong Ciel yang sibuk menjambak rambutnya menuju peraduan mereka, kemudian melempar pemuda itu ke ranjang mereka yang empuk. _Well_, ranjang dan kamar yang tadinya milik Ciel dan sudah dihias sedemikian rupa.

Begitu mendarat di ranjang, Ciel langsung menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Aku capek! Aku mau tidur!" suaranya hanya terdengar seperti gumaman tak jelas karena terhalang.

"Masa kau mau tidur dengan jas lengkap begitu?" Sebastian merangkak perlahan ke atas tubuh Ciel. Menyadari bahwa Sebastian sudah bersamanya di atas ranjang, Ciel makin ketar-ketir.

"Bi-biar saja!" seru Ciel sambil mengeratkan bantal ke kepalanya.

Akhirnya bantal itu bernasib naas. Tergeletak di pojok kamar karena dilempar begitu saja oleh Sebastian yang tak sedikitpun menunjukkan raut berdosa. Ya, iyalah…buat apa?

Ciel tersenyum kecut saat Sebastian menyeringai sok manis ke arahnya.

"Tapi…sebelum tidur, kau harus ganti baju dulu. Nanti masuk angin. Lagipula…masa kau lupa kalau ada hal lain yang harus kita lakukan sebelum tidur?" Ciel menelan ludah.

"Ya…itu…oh, Sebastian…aku benar-benar capek. Kita lakukan lain kali saja, ya? Besok! Iya, besok! Aku janji!" ujar Ciel dengan manisnya. Berharap Sebastian berubah pikiran. Dia sungguh lelah dan itu membuatnya amat sangat tidak siap untuk apapun itu yang Sebastian inginkan sekarang.

"Kalau kau capek, biar aku yang lakukan semuanya. Kau santai-santai saja di bawah sana…," Sebastian berbisik di telinga Ciel dengan desah napas yang membuat pemuda itu merinding.

"Ahm…Se-Sebastian…_please_…ng," Ciel mencoba mendorong tubuh Sebastian yang makin merapat di tubuhnya. Tentu saja itu percuma karena Sebastian sudah asyik menggelitik cuping telinga, salah satu daerah kelemahannya, dengan lidah.

Sebastian tersenyum saat melihat Ciel berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak mendesah. Dia sangat mengagumi rona cantik pujaan hatinya tersebut kala wajahnya dipenuhi serabut merah muda. Akhirnya pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh Ciel meskipun tidak menyingkir dari atasnya.

"Jadi…kau benar-benar tak ingin melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel langsung mengangguk antusias. Ah~~Sebastian memang pengertian.

"Aku sudah menunggu ini selama lima tahun lho, Ciel…Masa kau tega menundanya lagi?" tanya Sebastian dengan raut wajah pura-pura kecewa. Itu membuat Ciel menenggak ludahnya kembali. Oow, sepertinya harapannya terlalu muluk.

"Lagipula…bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu? Kalau kita sudah menikah, aku tak akan segan-segan memaksamu meskipun kau tidak ingin, bukan?" senyum yang menurut Ciel 'menyeramkan' kembali tersungging di bibir pria tampan itu. Ternyata…Sebastian yang pengertian sudah tak ada lagi. Mungkin sisi malaikatnya yang satu itu tertinggal di gereja tadi pagi?

Sebastian menangkap kedua tangan Ciel, membuat pemuda itu perlu usaha keras untuk lepas.

Ah, aku bosan mengatakan ini.

Itu percuma, Ciel…

Karena itu berhentilah melawan atau aku akan dapat gelas setelah mengatakan 'itu percuma' untuk kelima kalinya! Apa gunanya gelas untuk makhluk sepertiku? Kalau sekaleng tuna…bolehlah!

"Tenang, ini akan menyenangkan, kok. Aku janji!" setelah bicara begitu, Sebastian menunduk dan membawa Ciel dalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Ciuman yang seperti biasa, hanya lebih menuntut dan memburu. Membuat Ciel keteteran untuk mengimbanginya kali ini.

Sebastian menggigit bibir bawah Ciel pelan, meminta diizinkan masuk ke dalam rongga basah pemuda itu. Ciel membuka mulut dan membebaskan Sebastian mengeksplorasinya. Dia sudah terlalu kepayahan kalau harus menyambut Sebastian dengan perang lidah.

"Hm…ng…," desah Ciel di antara kecupan, pagutan, kuluman, dan jilatan bibir serta lidah terampil Sebastian. Sungguh, mungkin ini adalah ciuman terliar yang pernah mereka lakukan sampai saat ini. Dan harus diakui bahwa itu membuat Ciel mulai menikmati kegiatan mereka sekarang.

Menyadari pasokan oksigen di antara mereka makin menipis, Sebastian melepas ciuman mereka. Dia menikmati ekspresi wajah kekasihnya saat ini. Terengah-engah dengan bibir memerah dan berkilau karena _saliva_ mereka berdua di tengah wajah yang sewarna kelopak _red rose_. Adakah pemandangan yang lebih seksi daripada itu?

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sebastian kembali memagut bibir Ciel. Kali ini tangan kanannya berhenti menyangga tubuhnya. Dia melakukan tugas penting lainnya mulai dari melonggarkan dasi Ciel, membuka kancing jas dan kemejanya satu persatu, hingga bergerak lincah menjamah kulit perut dan dada porselen licin tersebut.

"Se-Sebastian…ah…," desah Ciel saat mulut Sebastian berpindah ke lehernya. Menciptakan tanda-tanda merah yang cukup kentara.

Erangan pemuda itu makin keras saat tangan Sebastian asyik mempermainkan tonjolan kecil di dadanya yang sudah mengeras. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain memejamkan mata menahan nikmat akibat perasaan asing yang melanda tubuhnya.

Kali ini, dia lupa sama sekali tentang 'kengerian' video yang pernah dia lihat.

Sebastian memisahkan tubuhnya lagi dari Ciel, membuat si muda sedikit terkejut lantaran dia baru saja asyik meremat rambut si _raven_.

"Pakaianmu mengganggu. Kusingkirkan, ya!" Sebastian menangkap kerah jas Ciel, bersiap melucutinya. Namun Ciel menahan tangannya.

"Ja-jangan…," sahutnya dengan nada memohon. "A-aku malu…"

Sebastian tersenyum saat Ciel mengalihkan wajahnya yang tersipu. Leher jenjang yang putih bersih dengan beberapa _kissmark_ mulai menggoda imannya lagi. Pria itu merunduk dan mengecup leher tersebut, membuat Ciel mengerang kembali.

"Baiklah…nanti juga akan tersingkir dengan sendirinya," Sebastian melanjutkan agresinya ke bahu dan tulang belikat. Tangannya melebarkan jas dan kemeja Ciel hingga dada pemuda itu terekspos dengan jelas. Mudah saja bagi Sebastian melepas garmen mengganggu itu saat ini juga tanpa sepengetahuan Ciel.

Namun dia ingat.

Dulu, saat hari pertama mereka sekamar di kampus, dia pernah membuat Ciel nyaris tampil polos di hadapannya. Tapi sayangnya tak berhasil. Dan kali ini…dia ingin Ciel sendiri yang melepas semua atributnya. Hitung-hitung, membayar hutang lama.

"A-akh! Sebas~~," Ciel meremat sprei kasur yang mulai berantakan saat Sebastian menyerang tonjolan dadanya kembali. Yang sebelah kiri dengan mulut, yang sebelah kanan dipilin dengan terampil oleh tangan cekatan sang _raven_.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Sebastian membuat jejak basah di seluruh dada dan perut Ciel hingga dia berhenti di…

"Mm…ke-kenapa?" tanya Ciel pada sosok hitam yang kini termangu.

Sebastian tetap diam sambil menatap bekas luka jahitan di perut Ciel. Sudah kering sih, tapi masih berbekas dan agak merah.

"Ah! Kenapa? Kau tak suka, ya? Jelek?" tanya Ciel begitu menyadari apa yang Sebastian pandang. _Orb crimson_ Sebastian menubruk safir Ciel. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tak pernah ada yang jelek dari dirimu di mataku, Ciel," Sebastian mengelus bekas luka itu dengan belaian lembut kemudian mengikuti jejak luka yang cukup lebar itu dengan bibirnya. Membuat si kelabu mendesah kembali.

Sebastian kembali membawa Ciel dalam sebuah ciuman panjang sementara tangannya yang nakal mulai terkonsentrasi pada bagian bawah Ciel.

"Hmph, eph…," Ciel tak dapat berhenti menggelinjang saat tangan Sebastian asyik meremas miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana. Apalagi dia juga tak bisa bebas melepaskan suara kenikmatan lantaran bibirnya yang dibungkam oleh Sebastian. Membuat segala rasa aneh itu terpendam di tubuhnya. Membuatnya merasa enak, tapi di saat yang bersamaan terasa begitu sesak.

Sebastian melepas ciumannya, namun dia tak menghentikan kegiatan tangannya. Dia menikmati betul suara-suara ero yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir mungil Ciel saat ini. Dan tangan kiri yang sejak tadi hanya digunakan sebagai penyangga agar tak terlalu menindih tubuh di bawahnya pun mulai ikut berpartisipasi membelai rambut kelabu Ciel yang lepek karena keringat.

"Ng…Sebas~~," desah Ciel saat Sebastian menjauhkan tubuhnya kembali. Pria itu membuka jasnya dan melepaskan dasi yang membuatnya gerah dengan asal.

"Nah, _Prince_…masih ingin kuserang dalam keadaan 'terbungkus'?" goda Sebastian. Ciel hanya menelengkan kepala, menghindari tatapan Sebastian.

Jujur saja, dia sudah gerah. Sangat gerah. Semua kegiatan panas tadi membuat pakaiannya basah karena keringat. Tapi…

Dalam hati dia hanya bisa menggerutu, 'Santai-santai di bagian mananya? Aku tetap saja capek! Sialan!'

Tapi mau menghentikannya sekarang pun sia-sia. Dia sudah terlanjur menikmatinya. Saat ini saja dia frustasi sendiri lantaran Sebastian menghentikan kerajinan tangannya. Lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan memaksamu. Tapi yang satu ini harus dibuka. Tak enak, kan?" Ciel membiarkan garmen bawahannya dilucuti Sebastian. Tapi…

"Ja-jangan lihat!" Ciel langsung menutupi bagian paling pribadinya yang sudah menegang dengan kedua tangan. Membuat Sebastian tersenyum.

Ah~~ wajah malu-malu Ciel memang yang terbaik.

"Hihihi. Imut seperti pemiliknya," komentar Sebastian. Ciel megap-megap sendiri dibuatnya. Merasa sangat malu dan terhina di saat yang bersamaan. Sebastian kembali berbisik di telinga Ciel. "Tak usah malu. Mulai hari ini kau kan milikku."

Ciel tak sanggup memrotes ketika tangan Sebastian menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari area pribadinya dan mulai menunjukkan kelihaiannya di sana.

"Ah…ng…Se-Sebas…," Ciel hanya sanggup mengerang dan melesakkan kepalanya di bantal ketika organ tersensitif tubuhnya dilumuri oleh cairan hangat Sebastian. Peluh di sekujur tubuhnya makin deras seiring pergerakan kepala Sebastian di bawah sana. Dan dia sudah tak tahan. Tak tahan dengan pakaian basahnya yang sangat mengganggu dan membuatnya tak nyaman.

Jemarinya sibuk sendiri menyingkirkan jas dan kemejanya yang sudah di buka Sebastian sebelumnya. Sebastian menyeringai di sela kegiatannya saat melihat ulah pengantinnya. Tak lama pemuda kelabu itu sudah tampil polos. Memperlihatkan kulitnya yang licin dan berkilau bak mutiara putih akibat peluh yang membaluri tubuhnya. Beberapa bercak merah yang tersebar membuatnya makin terlihat memesona.

'_Got you_!'

"Ng…Se-Sebas…ti…an…aku…ah," Sebastian mempercepat kerja mulutnya tanpa memedulikan Ciel yang makin kuat menjambak rambutnya. Dan…

"Argh!" pekik Ciel saat hasratnya terbebaskan. Tubuhnya bergelinyar saat akhirnya dia lepas dari kungkungan kenikmatan yang sejak tadi tertahan. Terlepaskan seiring dengan cairan hangat yang dengan sigap ditelan oleh Sebastian.

"Hm, manis. Seperti dirimu," Sebastian mengusap bibirnya dari sisa cairan Ciel dengan lidah. Kemudian dia melepas celananya yang sudah terasa sangat sesak. Dia membiarkan kemejanya tetap berada di tempatnya dan kembali merangkak di atas tubuh mungil pangerannya.

Ciel masih terperangkap dalam dunia putih yang baru sekali ini dia datangi. Ya, bagaimanapun yang barusan itu adalah klimaxnya yang pertama. Dunia yang melelahkan sekaligus…menyenangkan.

Si _raven_ kembali menyerang perpotongan leher Ciel, membuat pemuda itu tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengatur napasnya. Ciel menerimanya dengan pasrah. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sebastian dan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat saat Sebastian menghisap titik sensitif di lehernya. Belum lagi benda pribadinya yang sejak tadi bersinggungan dengan milik Sebastian di bawah sana.

Dia ingin lebih. Tempat indah yang baru saja dia kunjungi barulah surga lapis pertama dan dia ingin sampai ke langit ketujuh bersama Sebastian.

"_Prince_, kau sangat menggairahkan," bisik Sebastian setelah mengecup kening Ciel. Setelah itu dia membasahi jemarinya dengan liurnya sendiri.

Tak lama Ciel merasakan sesuatu yang asing menembus daerah pribadinya yang lain.

"Eng…," lenguhnya saat jumlah benda itu bertambah dan…

"Akh!" pekiknya saat lagi-lagi jumlahnya bertambah. Yang terakhir sedikit menyakitkan. Apalagi saat ketiga benda asing itu mulai bergerak dalam dirinya. Membuatnya sangat tak nyaman.

Sebastian mengabaikan Ciel yang bergerak gelisah dan mengerang kesakitan. Bagaimana pun dia tahu betul bahwa erangan kesakitan Ciel sebentar lagi akan berubah dan…

"Akh! Se-," Sebastian tersenyum saat dia mendapatkan apa yang dia cari. Titik kenikmatan yang akan membuat Ciel dan dirinya melayang sebentar lagi. Setelah merasa cukup, Sebastian mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan kembali merangkak di atas Ciel.

Dia menaikkan kedua kaki pemuda itu di pinggangnya dan merunduk sebentar untuk mengecup kening Ciel.

"Kau siap, _Prince_?" bisiknya.

Ciel menelan ludah. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dia sudah pernah melihatnya. Bagian paling menyakitkan yang bakal dia alami. Tapi…Sebastian sungguh membuatnya gila. Membuatnya tak waras. Dia hanya menginginkan Sebastian melakukan lebih terhadap dirinya. Apapun itu yang bisa membuat kegilaan ini berakhir.

Karena itu dia mengangguk.

Sebastian tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir Ciel sebelum memulai acara puncak mereka malam ini.

"Argh! Sebastian! Sa-sakit!" jerit Ciel saat sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dan keras dari yang sebelumnya mengoyak bagian bawahnya sekali lagi. Sebastian mengabaikan jeritan Ciel dan terus mencoba melesakkan miliknya di lubang Ciel yang terasa sangat sempit.

Ciel menarik kemeja Sebastian dengan kuat hingga dua kancingnya lepas untuk menahan rasa sakit. Air bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sst…tenang…," Sebastian merunduk sambil membelai rambut Ciel setelah berhasil menyatukan diri sepenuhnya. Dia berhenti sejenak agar pemuda itu dapat membiasakan diri akan keberadaan dirinya.

"Sakit…," isak Ciel yang masih mencengkeram kemejanya dengan kuat.

"Nanti juga tak akan sakit," bisik Sebastian lembut. Setelah itu dia mencium ekor mata Ciel yang berair dan mengecup bibir mungil sang pemuda. Berbagi dan menyebarkan asin di seluruh permukaan bibir mereka berdua dan memulai sesi saling cumbu kembali.

Sementara itu tangannya kembali bergerilya di benda pribadi Ciel yang sudah kembali tegak. Ternyata tak hanya tangannya yang bergerak nakal. Jemari lentik Ciel pun kini mulai iseng membuka satu persatu kancing yang tersisa di kemeja Sebastian. Membuat gairah sang _raven_ makin terbakar.

Sebastian melepas ciuman mereka hanya untuk menuntaskan pekerjaan Ciel. Melemparkan kemejanya ke sudut tempat rekan-rekannya teronggok. Kemudian dia kembali mengajak lidah Ciel berdansa.

"Hm…engm…," melihat Ciel mulai rileks dan menikmati kegiatan mereka kembali, Sebastian mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan tanpa melepas cumbuannya.

Awalnya Ciel mengenyit kesakitan, tapi ciuman panas mereka berhasil mengalihkan perhatian dan rasa sakitnya. Begitu erangan kenikmatan Ciel terdengar, Sebastian baru berani melepas ciuman mereka.

Tak berapa lama, tempat itu kembali diramaikan oleh suara-suara mereka. Seperti yang Sebastian bilang sebelumnya.

"Se-Sebas…ce-pat…lebih ce-, akh!"

"Yes, My Lord!" Sebastian mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya dan menyeringai saat Ciel berteriak, menggigit bibir, atau meremat punggungnya di kala dirinya menyentuh titik kenikmatan pemuda itu. _Well_, tak ada yang lebih dia inginkan saat ini selain memuaskan sang pujaan hati.

Deru napas mereka berdua menggantung di udara. Membuat temperatur kamar yang sebenarnya memakai AC jadi sepanas gurun. Sprei di ranjang sudah amburadul dan basah tak berbentuk.

Kurasa _wedding organizer_ mereka bakal menangis darah kalau melihat keadaan ranjang yang sudah mereka rias susah payah selama berjam-jam jadi kacau balau seperti baru terserang badai seperti ini.

Tapi…apa urusan mereka?

"Se-bas…a-ku…," gumam Ciel dengan suara tak koheren sambil mencengkeram lengan Sebastian. Sebastian mempercepat gerakannya di kedua daerah terlarang Ciel.

"A-aku juga…," desis Sebastian.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua saling menyerukan nama saat tiba di puncak kenikmatan secara bersamaan.

Ciel serasa melihat bintang berkelap-kelip di kedua safirnya ketika merasakan cairan Sebastian memenuhi dirinya. Terasa hangat. Apa yang dia rasakan saat ini sungguh tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ini pengalaman pertama. Pengalaman yang indah. Dan semuanya terasa sempurna karena akhirnya dia melakukan ini di bawah ikatan yang sah.

Sebastian membiarkan dirinya ambruk begitu saja di sebelah Ciel setelah memisahkan diri. Di antara napasnya yang terengah-engah, Sebastian tersenyum lembut pada sosok yang tergolek lemas di sampingnya.

Dia mendekatkan tubuh Ciel padanya dan melingkupi pemuda itu dalam pelukan hangat tanpa memedulikan tubuh mereka yang lengket karena keringat dan sperma.

Ciel meyamankan diri dalam pelukan Sebastian.

"Aku capek…," katanya.

"Ya, tidurlah _Prince_!" Sebastian mencium kening pemuda yang kini telah menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya itu. Dia menatap wajah damai Ciel yang sudah jatuh tertidur dalam hitungan detik.

"Hm…kau ini memang tukang tidur nomor satu!" komentar Sebastian sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka dan menyusul Ciel ke alam mimpi.

**XXX**

**NOW**

**IN THE MORNING**

Seharusnya nih, sore ini mereka terbang ke Bali untuk bulan madu. Tapi berhubung Ciel tak bisa bangun pagi harinya karena kegiatan mereka semalam, Sebastian mengundur keberangkatan mereka jadi lusa. Maklumlah…Ciel kan masih amatir. Walau hanya main satu ronde, kalau menghadapi Sebastian sih…

Hm, sepertinya berada di rumah bersama Sebastian dalam masa-masa seperti ini jauh lebih mengerikan. Ck, ck, sabar ya Ciel!

Lihat saja! Aku bahkan diusir dari kamar mereka saat Sebastian menyadari keberadaanku di atas lemari. Pintunya dikunci dari dalam, jadi aku tak bisa mengintip dan menceritakan kejadian pagi ini pada kalian, deh! Padahal mungkin saja sesi pagi ini bakalan lebih…

Ah, sudahlah. Aku sudah cukup mengalami anemia gara-gara yang semalam. Aku harus memikirkan kesehatanku juga. Kurasa aku cukup _nosebleed_ sehari sekali saja. Jadi aku akan menyelinap ke kamar mereka lagi nanti malam. Er- maksudku…setiap malam. Hihihi.

Oh, iya! Mungkin sebagian dari kalian bertanya-tanya siapa aku sebenarnya dan kenapa aku bisa melihat segalanya dengan jelas bahkan membocorkannya pada kalian. Selama ini aku memang disembunyikan dan tidak masuk dalam cerita, tapi bukan berarti aku tak ada.

Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri.

Halo, aku Nelo. Kucing peliharaan Sebastian merangkap sebagai mata-mata Author.

Salam kenal, semuanya. My Ow!

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**BONUS**

**XXX**

**Salah**

**Claude**:"Maaf. Maafkan aku Ciel. Memang aku yang salah. Gara-gara aku kau jadi jelek, kurus, botak, tua, dan keriput."

**Someone**:"Tuan, apa yang Anda lakukan di kamar ayah mertuaku?"

* * *

**Datang**

**Claude**:"Kau datang."

**Sebastian**:"Cih! Tentu saja!"

**Claude**:"Kalo gitu…mau model rambut apa, Cyiiin?"*banci salon MODE:ON*

* * *

**Buket**

**Finnian**:"Aku membawakan Ciel bunga yang kupetik langsung dari kebun rumahku, lho!"

**Lau**:"Hm…kau serius?"

**Finnian**:"Hoe? Kenapa,Master?"

**Lau**:"Kenapa buketnya kau bentuk bulat dan ada tulisan TURUT BERDUKA CITANYA?"

* * *

**Sambutan**

Ciel membuka matanya perlahan dan yang menyambutnya adalah…

"Iyuu~~h!" ujarnya sambil mengibaskan ingus yang menempel di tangannya. Ingus Sebastian. "Sialan!"

* * *

**Yang Lain**

"Ciel? Ah, Ciel! Kau sudah sadar! Syukurlah! Finny! Cepat beritahu yang lain!"

Dan Finnian kembali dengan sekelompok tukang ojek yang mangkal di depan rumah sakit.

* * *

**Titipan**

**Lau**:"Ciel, Claude sangat menyesal karena dia tak bisa datang ke sini hari ini tapi…dia menitipkan ini untukmu."*ngeluarin lukisan gambar Claude ukuran 2x2m*

**Ciel dan semua orang**:"Uh! SILAU! Singkirkan lampu disko 2 dimensi itu!"

* * *

**Gaun**

**Vincent**:"Ih! Apa serunya pesta pernikahan yang kedua mempelainya sama-sama pakai jas?"

**Rachel**:"Ah, Ayah…memangnya Ayah lupa kalau saat menikah dulu kita berdua sama-sama pakai gaun?"

* * *

**Kue**

"Hei! Waktunya potong kue!" pekik Author. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh undangan berbalik pada Author sambil mengangkat pisau. Author keringet dingin.

"Hei, aku bilang waktunya potong 'kue', bukan potong 'gue'!"

* * *

**Cium**

"Cium! Ci-!" Author berhenti teriak-teriak saat semua orang berbalik lagi pada dirinya. "Oke, cuma orang-orang tertentu yang boleh cium gue!"*kepedean*

* * *

**Ramai**

**Ciel**:"Aneh, ya? Tadi tempat ini begitu ramai dan sekarang tiba-tiba sepi. Seperti mimpi saja."

**Sebastian**: "Kalau sepi, kita buat ramai saja dengan suara-suara kita."

**Ciel**: "Ide bagus!"

Tak berapa lama…

"Hmph…engh…eph!" hanya itu yang terdengar dari pasangan pengantin baru kita karena…

Mereka berdua diikat dan mulutnya dilakban oleh warga sekitar gara-gara keliling komplek sambil teriak, "KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!".

* * *

**Hahay,sy tau chap ini,nggak LEMON-nya,nggak BONUS-nya,gaje banget! Namanya juga BONUS...*dzigh*  
**

**Tapi sy senang kalian semua mau temenin sy menyelesaikan serial ini sampai akhir.**

**Sekali lagi,TERIMA KASIH PADA KAWAN-KAWAN YANG SUDAH MENDUKUNG SAYA DENGAN BACA FIC INI!*bows***

**Salam,My Ow!**


End file.
